Awakening
by kittygirl365
Summary: Title is named after the song: Awakening by Mae. This is a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY! This stars my new OC Samantha Cross, and her struggles in life. Better summary inside! OCXRatchet, OCXSunny. Changed the rating due to some "content" in chapter 29.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't the story that I was talking about doing, but I lost the plot bunny to do it, so I decided to write another one that I've been thinking about. And no, it's not a Mary-Sue! (I don't think…), but I think it's good.**

**Summary: Samantha Cross, the daughter of medical assistant Nina Cross of NEST Base, is the survivor of a terrible car accident that took the life of her mother when she was 8, caused by Sideways. Ratchet, having adopted the child, has to put up with her stubbornness that reminds him so much of her mother. Sam grew up, a rebel, never knowing the true reason behind her mother's death. But when a certain rogue Decepticon begins to search for her to finish what he started, will the truth begin to unravel, and will her guardian, Sunstreaker, be able to protect her?**

**Enjoy!**

_-10 years ago-_

_It was dark and rainy at NEST base. Ratchet and his medical assistant, Nina, were filing away patient charts. Nina had been Ratchet's assistant for six years. Nina was in her mid-thirties, but looked like she was in her twenties, with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty, and to Ratchet, she was beautiful. _

_Nina is a single mother, her husband left after her daughter was born. Her eight year old daughter, Samantha, or Sam as she likes to be called, is a spitting image of her mother. Her straight brown hair reached a little past her shoulders and curl in towards her face so it framed beautifully. Her giant chestnut eyes added to the cuteness._

"_Well," Nina let out a sigh, "I'd say that about does it." She put the remaining two charts in a file cabinet._

"_I really wish you would reconsider your option of staying with us for tonight. It's getting late, and I'm not comfortable with you driving home in this weather." Ratchet triend to reason._

"_Sorry, Ratch, but I have to get home. Besides, I don't have any extra clothes for Sam and you know how she is. She can't sleep anywhere unless she has her favorite teddy bear."_

_Another characteristic that Ratchet loved about Nina was that she was incredibly stubborn, which was a good thing and a bad thing; she never gave up on a patient, but she also had to win every argument, including with Optimus. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to change her mind._

"_Alright, just promise me that you'll be careful."_

_Nina did a two finger salute and smiled. "You got it, boss!" She and Ratchet laughed and proceeded to walk to the Med Bay doors._

_When they reached the main hanger, she saw Optimus, both sets of twins, Bumblebee, and some soldiers. Sam was playing with the Lambo twins._

_Sunny and Sides were her best friends since the day she could walk and talk, but Sunny seemed to be the closest to her, though he would never admit it. Sam was always excited to see the Autobots, but Sunstreaker was always the focus of discussion. Whenever they were on their way home, Nina would ask 'How was your day, sweetie?' and Sam would reply 'It was great, Mommy! Me and Sunny painted Ratchet pink while he was in recharge! It was funny, because when he woke up, he thought Sides did it!' It seemed whenever she and the twins were alone, Sunstreaker would his true colors, a sweet and caring mech, but in public, he would mask it with his super ego and 'I Hate Squishies' attitude, of course Nina saw through that._

_Sam, Sunny, and Sides were on the ground and Sam was writing on a piece of paper with a crayon._

'_Another prank most likely.' Nina guessed. Whenever it came to pranks, Sam was notorious for drawing out the plans and putting them into motion._

_Sam looked up from her paper and saw her mother and Ratchet enter._

"_Mommy!" Sam shrieked with glee. She got up and ran to Nina and Ratchet while the twins stood up and watched her. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Ratchet smiled down at her. Ever since Sam could talk, she would sometimes call Ratchet 'Daddy'; but only when her mother was around. When she wasn't, she would just call him Ratchet, though he never understood why._

_Nina knelt down to give her daughter a hug. "Ready to go, pumpkin?" she asked._

"_Yep! Hang on a sec!" She ran back over to Sunny and Sides and gave them the crayon covered paper. "Hold onto this and we'll start the prank tomorrow." Sunny took the paper and grunted._

"_Yea, Ironhide won't know what hit him!" Sides exclaimed._

"_And what would that be, Sideswipe?" an irritated, gruff voice asked from behind him. Sides gulped and turned around to see a pissed off looking Ironhide._

"_Oh, umm. Hehe, about that. Gotta go! Bye Sam!" Sides took off running out of the hanger with Ironhide chasing after him, cursing._

"_Bye, Sides!" she called after him. She looked back to Sunny. "Bye, Sunny!"_

"_See you, kiddo." He gave her an awkward hug with one hand, the paper in the other. After the good-byes, she ran over to her mother, who was starting up her red Berlingo LX._

"_Okay, mommy, I'm ready!" Sam opened the door and hopped in the front seat. Nina shut the door, buckled her seat belt, and gave one last good-bye honk as she headed out into the rainy weather._

_Ratchet waited until her taillights were out of sight. He, then, turned away from the hanger entrance, uncertainty still edged in his spark, and started to walk to his Med Bay when he saw Optimus staring at Teletraan-1 grimly._

"_What is it, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. Prime looked over to him._

"_Teletraan-1 picked up a Decepticon signature. It's Sideways." He sighed. Ratchet stiffened, he knew all about Sideways. He was, by far, sicker, crueler, and more destructive than any other Decepticon. Megatron even deemed him as a rogue Decepticon and wanted nothing to do with him because he was a possible threat to him and his plans, plus he sought amusement in torturing the other Cons._

"_Well, where's he at? We'll send a group out there to handel him." The pause in reply from Optimus was almost too much to handel, and Ratchet had a bad feeling. Prime let out a stressed sigh._

"_He's heading towards the intersection of James and Berkley." __**(FYI- just made that up, don't know if it really exists!)**_

_There was an eerie silence that strained in the room. Everyone had heard the news. There were mixed expressions between shocked and worried. Ratchet's frame shook with anger and fear. He bolted for the hanger door before anyone could say anything, he transformed and sped off, sirens blaring. No one made any move to stop him._

_Sunstreaker stared after his vanishing lights, fear etched in his face._

"_Sam." He whispered._

_-With Sam and Nina-_

_Nina pulled up to the intersection of James and Berkley and stopped at a red light. There were no other cars around, but this light was taking forever to change. Nina took this time to fill the silence in the car._

"_So, Sam, what prank are you and the twins planning on pulling on old Ironhide?" she smirked._

"_I can't tell you, mom!" she yelped in surprise, "You have to wait until tomorrow to see it!"_

_Nina laughed. "Okay, okay!" The light turned green and Nina proceeded to drive straight._

_Sam stared at her mother while she kept her eyes on the road and saw that she failed to notice a pair of blinding LD lights speeding towards them. Sam gasped._

"_Mommy!" she screamed. Nina looked over through the window and barely had enough time to gasp._

_The force of impact sent the car sliding sideways, ultimately doing three rolls before resting on its hood. Smoke poured off the car, glass everywhere, rain still pouring, everything was silent._

_-With Ratchet-_

_The tracking device on Nina's car stopped at the intersection of James and Berkley, probably at a red light. Ratchet revved his engine and went faster; luckily no other cars were on the road._

_He had placed the device on her car years ago without her knowing, because she would throw a fit if she did. Yes, he knew he was being over-protective, but he'd be damned if anything were to happen to Nina _or_ Sam._

_The little blinking dot that was Nina's car began to move again._

'_Slaggit, Nina!' he cursed. He was almost there, just a few more miles._

_Suddenly, the blinking dot disappeared. Ratchet slammed on his breaks, now he was sitting in the middle of the road, rain pelting on his hood. _

_Where did the signal go? Where were Nina and Sam? There should be no reason for the signal to just disappear, unless…_

"_No." he whispered. Tires squealed on the wet pavement and he took off._

_-At James and Berkley-_

_Sirens and flashing lights pierced through the eerie darkness. Ratchet could see the many police cruisers and ambulances nearly two blocks away. His spark pulsed fiercely as he got closer. He stopped next to another ambulance, so he was at the scene, and his spark was ripped from his chest when he saw the red van on its hood, a mangled heap of metal and broken glass. He activated his holoform and moved closer to where the paramedics were working on getting the driver side door open._

_When they got the door off, a few others rushed in with a gurney and other medical equiptment. He stood, frozen, as they dragged Nina's lifeless body from the wreck and put her on the gurney and loaded her in the back of an awaiting ambulance. Cops and Paramedics were shouting all over the place, but Ratchet tuned most of them out and listened to key statements._

"_Get that woman to the hospital!"_

"_She's alive, but critical!"_

"_Hang on, we got another body!"_

"_She's not breathing!"_

_Ratchet's focus returned from the retreating ambulance carrying Nina to the wreck as they pulled Sam's body out of the car. The paramedics worked frantically to revive her._

_Time seemed to move slowly and it was agonizing for Ratchet. He would die if anything happened to her. He couldn't hear anything, the shouts and sirens faded off into the background as he prayed to Primus for Sam to be okay, for some way to bring her back._

'_Please…'_

_A loud gasp was heard and time sped back up again._

_Sam was looking directly at flashlights that were shining in her face and worried strangers, but relieved, strangers; but didn't see her mother._

"_Mommy!" she called out as she looked around frantically. She couldn't move, she was strapped to a gurney, she could only move her eyes._

_Ratchet let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. He watched as they loaded Sam, one of the guys hit the back, and the ambulance drove off. Ratchet's holoform disappeared and he followed._

_-A few months later-_

_At a cemetery, soldiers, the Autobots, and some other people were gathered around a casket, about to be put into the ground. In front, Sam stood, her head was wrapped up in a bandaged and she had a cast on her left arm; her face was expressionless. The preacher said his parting words and the casket was slowly being lowered into the ground._

_People slowly began to disperse; the only ones left were the Autobots and Sam. Sam, of course would still live in her own home, with the company of one of the Bots until she was old enough. She felt a hand grip lightly on her shoulder and saw Ratchet's holoform staring sadly at the tombstone._

"_Come on, Sam. It's time to go home." He sighed sadly._

_Sam didn't say anything, she just stared off at nothing, having the feeling of being watched, when something caught her eye. Off in the distance, there was a path on the other side of some trees. She could've sworn she saw a gleam of silver speed off. _

_Maybe it was just her imagination. _

**Okay, what do you think? I've decided I like this story much more, but since I'm currently doing scholarship stuff before school is out, updating may be a little difficult. **

**BUT, I've gotten most of it done, I just have to wait until after February and it will be smooth sailing. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Present Time- 10 years later**

'_Crap! I'm late again! Cravers is going to have my ass for this!'_ I thought as I skated to the worst place ever invented; high school.

My totally awesome skateboard, with the Autobot insignia on the bottom, was made by me and Ratchet; and when I hit the button on the back, it turns into a hover board. I know, cool right?

Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Samantha Jane Cross! But everybody calls me Sam, mainly because of my tomboyish look and attitude. I have short brown hair that reaches my chin and curls in and chestnut eyes. I'm in great shape, of course spending your whole life at a military base for giant robots keeps you active, not to mention the special training. I'm wearing a black tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket that has a thin red line going across the back. I also have on my favorite guy, black of course, that go a little past my knees and have blue flames at the bottom, and my black converses. (Guess what my favorite color is?). I have on a pair of leather fingerless gloves that count as my fighting and skateboarding gloves, and, of course, no helmet. I never wear a helmet, which pisses Ratchet off to no end, because he's always worried I'll fall off or something. I don't know, I usually tune him out.

I get to the school fifteen minutes late, and the yard is completely empty. I skate to the stairs and pick up my board, jumping the steps two at a time. I carefully open the door, looking around for any adults; none.

'_Yes!'_ I cheered happily in my mind. _'I made it!'_ I tip-toed down the hall, my classroom inching closer. _'I am home fre-'_

"Miss Cross." A voice called from behind me just as I was reaching for the doorknob. I cursed under my breath and turned to face Mr. Cravers, the principal.

"Mr. Cravers, so good to see you again! Is that a new haircut?" He just scowled, his balding head reflecting light. I love being a smartass! Ha-ha!

"Come with me." He turned and I followed him. I let out a sigh of defeat. I should've known I wasn't going to get away with this, I never do.

I sat down in the chair while he sat behind his desk. I just leaned back and crossed my arms behind my head. I was so used to this, I had it all down. He wasn't going to punish me; he always just gives me a lecture and sends me off to class with a warning.

"Let's get this over with, Cravers, I've got a chemistry test and if I don't hurry, I can't cheat off of my partner." I said. He just ignored the comment.

"Samantha-"

"Sam." I corrected.

"Sam, I'm afraid I can't let you go this time." He paused, "I called your guardian. He's on his way to pick you up."

WHAT!

I shot forward in my seat, hands gripping the arm rest.

"What? But, b-but-" he held up a hand to stop me.

"Sam, this is the forty-seventh time _this semester_ that you've been late without an excuse."

"Forty-eighth." I corrected again. "But a few of them were good excuses!"

"Your alarm clock sprouting legs and running away so you couldn't wake up does not count as an excuse." He simply stated.

"Oh." I slumped back in my chair.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but this is for your own good. This is the only option I have so I don't have to get you suspended, or expelled. You're a good kid, Sam, and I don't want your future to be ruined by a little irresponsibility."

"You're sending me home, though; doesn't that count as suspension, or something?" I demanded.

"It's only for a day; just look at it as the official beginning to your weekend. Besides, I thought you, of all people, would be happy to be sent home early without severe punishment?"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that you're sending me home without putting this on my record?" I was hopeful; maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

"No, I didn't say that. Yes, you can have the day off without severe punishment, _but_," with emphasis on the 'but', "when you get back, you'll have to serve detention after school for two weeks. Miss one single detention, Miss Cross, and I can assure you, there _will_ be consequences." He warned.

Before I could make a remark and joke about Cravers' bald head, the door opened. I turned around and nearly shrank back in my chair.

"Ah, Mr. Ratchet, thank you for joining us. So sorry for the _inconvenience_. I hope you weren't too busy." Mr. Cravers looked at me when he said 'inconvenience'. I let out a low growl. The sound of someone clearing their throat made me stop and I looked over to see Ratchet glaring at me, which I mockingly returned, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"As I was saying," we both turned to face Mr. Cravers, "Miss Cross will be sent home early and will serve detention every day after school for two weeks starting Monday."

There was a silence in the room, Mr. Cravers and I stared at Ratchet expectantly, of course Mr. Cravers didn't know the secret that I knew. It's so much easier saying your kid is in trouble when they don't know she lives with giant alien robots.

Ratchet seemed to daze out, his eyes darkening. Oh man, I knew it! He's pissed!

His eyes returned to their light blue color and quickly stood up, making me jump up with him. Mr. Cravers also stood up and extended his hand. Ratchet took it, a fake smile placed on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cravers."

"The pleasure was all mine."

The ride home in Ratchet's alt form was quiet. I stared out the window while Ratchet's holoform was 'driving'. I wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence, but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out. Ratchet must have sensed it, because he let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do with you, Sam."

There was a pain in my chest. Usually I don't care what people say about me, but when Ratchet says it, it hurts. Because he means it.

I gripped my skateboard that was sitting on my lap.

I stayed quiet; knowing he probably had more to say. It was another thirty minutes of continued silence before we pulled up to the base. He stopped inside the hanger, but neither of us moved, even though he unlatched my seatbelt. I looked over to him, his holoform disappeared, so I stared at the dash.

"Look, Ratch, I-" I stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You're incredibly stubborn and irresponsible," he sighed and muttered, almost inaudibly, "just like your mother."

Unfortunately for him, I heard it. My eyes grew wide, tears threatened to fall, but I refused to let them, because it showed weakness. I threw open his door, jumped out, and ran out of the hanger, outside. I threw my board to the ground, hopped on, and used my foot to press the button on the back. Two small rockets appeared on the back and blasted me forward towards a cliff side. I went over the edge, my wheels folded into the board and I was off.

-**With Ratchet**-

Ratchet transformed as he watched Sam fly off. Pain and guilt tore at his spark. He didn't think she heard him. _'Why the Pit did I say that at all?'_

"Sunstreaker!" he called. Said twin walked into the hanger.

"What do you want, you cranky old bot?" Ratchet ignored the remark.

"I want you to follow Sam. She's upset. Find her and tae her home."

"Primus, what'd you do this time, Ratchet?" he demanded. Sunstreaker has been Sam's guardian for the last ten years, and whenever someone hurts his charge, he unknowingly gets a _little_ angry.

"Nothing! I-" he paused, and then murmured something Sunstreaker couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I mentioned her mother!" he shouted. Silence.

"For Pit's sake, Ratchet!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Sunstreaker!" he defended. There was another moment of silence.

"Fine, I'll get her, but you're going to have to tell her the truth sometime soon. I mean, it's been ten years, she's going to find out how Nina really died someway or another, and if she doesn't hear it from you, then that'll only distance herself more from you."

The mention of Nina's name and 'death' in the same sentence made him cringe.

True, he lied to Sam about her mother's death; he told her that she was driving in a storm and lost control. He never mentioned Sideways, or the fact that she almost died. Sam's stubbornness was as wide as Nina's was, and if she knew the truth, then she would stop at nothing to find Sideways and face him.

"I never thought it was that big of a deal if I could just keep her existence a secret from him." He said to himself.

"Lying to the one you consider a daughter about a Con that killed her mother ten years ago and nearly off lining her in the process, you don't think _that's_ a big deal, Ratchet?" Sunstreaker blew up in his face.

After not getting a reply and seeing the remorse in Ratchet's optics, Sunstreaker backed off.

"You'd better tell her soon, Ratchet, because it's only a matter of time before Sideways figures out she's still alive." With that, Sunstreaker transformed and sped out of the hanger.

'_He's right.'_ Ratchet thought, _'Sideways wanted them both dead ten years ago. And if he found out that he failed…'_ He stared out of the hanger entrance.

'_He'll stop at nothing to get her.'_

**Sam's POV**

I reached the city, calming down a little after my flight, and landed on the sidewalk next to an intersection, _the_ intersection where my mom died.

I don't remember much from the accident. There was a bright light, and I woke up in a hospital. Ratchet told me she lost control in the rain.

I transformed my board back into a skateboard and stood at the corner.

For mid-afternoon, the city wasn't as crowed as I thought it was going to be. I looked around but a gleam of silver caught my attention.

'_Silver!'_ I remember from the funeral, there was a gleam of silver that took off before I could see what it was. I looked across the street to see a shiny silver Ferrari parked along side a curb, facing me. For some reason I was very suspicious of this car, it was as if it was staring at me.

A loud, impatient honk interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see a familiar yellow Lamborghini pull up next to me. The passenger door opened and Sunny's holoform was staring at me from inside.

"Well? Are you going to get in or am I going to have to drag you?" Not wanting to see him follow through with his threat, I got in. As he drove away, I looked back to see the Ferrari had disappeared.

Something wasn't right.

**Unknown-**

He sat at the curb for hours. He hated this planet, especially the species.

'_Disgusting humans.'_ He sneered. He suddenly saw a human girl jump off of a hover board across the street from him. He was amazed when the board turned into a skateboard. He scanned the device.

'_Th-That board is made up of Cybertronian metal! But how could that girl possibly come into possession with-'_ he stopped when he noticed the girl staring at him, almost with suspicion. As he studied her face more, there was a hint of familiarity about this human, but was long forgotten.

'_Who are you, girl?'_ He wanted to make a move and grab her, but his sensors started to scream of an Autobot fast approaching.

"Autobots!" he growled. He put up a field dampener so he wouldn't be detected. The Autobot pulled up next to her and honked it's horn.

'_So, she's with the Autobots, huh?'_ He backed away from the intersection and drove away.

'_That girl, I know that girl. But how? I don't remember, but perhaps a little visit will help jog my memory banks.'_ He chuckled darkly and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a little while, I was in a car accident last Sunday and I'm still feeling it! But enough about my excuses, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The sun was setting as we drove to the outskirts of the city. The reason it got so late so fast was because I decided to do a little window shopping at the mall, much to Sunny's displeasure. I don't know what his problem was today, but every time I got out of his alt mode, his holoform would appear next to me, and staying pretty close; and when we walked around in the mall, he would look around, looking very paranoid. It started to get annoying. So, just to see how pissed off he could get, I took off and hid in a store, Sunny flipped! Apparently his holoform doesn't mask his robot-like brute strength; I thought he would've torn the whole store apart if he hadn't found me. Safe to say I've learned my lesson!

About thirty minutes after the city began to slowly disappear in Sunny's rearview mirror, he turned onto an unmarked, uncharted dirt road that had a forest on both sides. Sunny slowed down a little for some reason; it was strange, he always speeds down this road and would purposefully get himself dirty so I would have to wash him. I just ignored it, he was probably still mad at me.

Another fifteen minutes of silence followed as we reached the end of the road, taking a sharp left turn, we went downhill on a narrow driveway that ended at my house.

It wasn't much to look at; two stories of old white wood with a basic front porch with a porch swing. It was still home though. I've lived here since I was born and saw no reason to move out. After all, there were so many memories here.

My mood suddenly dampened as I began to recollect those lost memories that I have stored in the recesses of my mind; the memories of my mother. I fought back tears, because I didn't want Sunstreaker to see me in such a pathetic state. He must have sensed my sudden change in demeanor, because his holoform suddenly appeared next to me. I knew he was there, but I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I jumped when he cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice showed some sympathy, but his face and his piercing blue eyes showed genuine concern. I quickly nodded, trying to compose myself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." However, my uneven voice said otherwise, but I walked towards my door before he could have a chance to point that out. I knew he knew I was lying, but he seemed to let it go and followed me into the house.

I opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. Sunny came in behind and shut the door. I walked through an archway that led to my living room; to my left was the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. The house was dark, save for the kitchen light that was on thanks to Sunny. I fumbled around on the living room wall until I found the light switch. With one flick, the whole living room brightened. I turned to face Sunny, who had made himself comfortable on the couch. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So-?" I tried to start up a conversation, but I was too tired to think of anything to say. Thankfully Sunny must've noticed and stood up.

"I better be going, I have patrol duty tonight." He didn't seem too happy about it, of course he never was, but tonight he seemed uncertain to leave me alone. I didn't know why, so I decided to press on.

"Are you okay, Sunstreaker?" I asked. He turned his eyes away, only for split second.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I had a feeling he was lying, but I let it go. I trusted Sunstreaker, so I knew he would tell me when the time was right. He sighed and I looked back to him.

"Look, Sam, I won't be very long. When my shift is over, I'm coming right back so don't worry." Something wasn't right; Sunny never acted this way in front of me.

"Okay, enough with the façade and just tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded, confusion and worry etched into my face. First Ratchet was being difficult, and now her guardian was acting weird. What the heck is going on?

Sunstreaker hesitated, momentarily stumped, but quickly recovered. He looked like he wanted to tell me, but something was holding him back, and now he felt guilty for it.

"It's nothing, Sam. But if you really must know, talk with Ratchet about it in the morning when we go back to the base. He has something he has to tell you." Before I could say anything, he disappeared. I heard his engine fire up and tires spinning in the dirt as he sped away.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. It has been a strange day!

After eating a sandwich for dinner, I trudged up the stairs that lead to a hallway. My bedroom on one end, my mother's on the other end, the bathroom in the middle. I grabbed a towel from the closet and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I undressed and turned on the shower.

Feeling my muscles relax under the steaming hot water I let out a contented sigh.

About an hour later I got out, dried my hair and put on my PJ's. It was just a pair of underwear and a t-shirt; I'm not too thrilled about wearing pants because they always get tangled in bed. Making my way down the hall to my bedroom, I paused; the feeling of being watched slowly sinks in. I look behind me, of course I saw nothing. Still the feeling lingered, but I just shrugged it off and went into my room, firmly closing behind me.

**-Outside-**

Sideways hid in the shadows, his field dampener on, and staying completely still and silent as he saw Sunstreaker drive past him. He seemed to be in a hurry, so Sideways would have to be quick to finish his task: get the girl. He still wasn't sure who this human was, nor did he even care, but for some reason this bothered him to no end; he _had_ to find out what part this girl played in the Autobots' faction and why he would give a slag about finding her.

As soon as he was sure the Autobot was gone and out of his range, Sideways turned down his dampener only slightly to reserve his energy. He started his engine and gave it a threatening rev as he turned his LD lights on high. His tires spun as they tried to maintain a grip on the dirt road. When he managed to grip the road, he lurched out of the shadows, his back end swerved, but he maintained control as he headed for the house.

Primus be damned if he failed this mission. He knew he wouldn't, after all….

He's never failed before…

**-Back at the House-**

After brushing my hair and my teeth, I plopped down on my bed with an exhausted sigh. I still couldn't get over the weird conversation I had with Sunny, and the 'something-bad-is-going-to-happen-soon' feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'_Tomorrow,_' I thought, staring blankly at the ceiling, '_Tomorrow I'll talk to Ratchet and find out what the heck is going on._' I reached over to my nightstand to my lamp, which provided the only source of light in the house. I clicked it off and relaxed in a comfortable position before closing my eyes.

Not even five minutes later my eyes shot open and I sat up after hearing a soft rumble from a sports car engine outside. I waited and listened. Suddenly the noise stopped, and the night resumed with its dead silence. I rolled my eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Probably just Sunstreaker pulling in." I mumbled to myself. I remained in my seated position, waiting for Sunny to walk in or something, but nothing. I shrugged and layed back down. "I guess he's sleeping outside tonight." I closed my eyes, but then opened them again, staring with confusion into the dark shadows of my room.

'_But, still, that was the fastest patrol he's ever been on. There's no way he could've finished scouring the city _and_ reporting to Optimus in that short time span._' I decided to just ignore it and ask him in the morning. Who knows? Maybe Optimus had someone else to go on his patrol so he could come back earlier to watch me.

Soon, exhaustion took over me and I fell into darkness.

**-Outside of the House-**

Sideways stopped just down the driveway and used his scanners to see that the human female was still up, walking in one of the upstairs rooms. His LD lights were turned off, so as not to give away his position. When he saw the bedroom light turn off, the whole house was black, and Sideways rolled towards the house, his engine giving a light rumble.

He stopped suddenly when his sensors indicated that the girl sat up, fully awake. He turned off his engine, ready to transform and take the girl by force if his cover was blown. Slowly, but surely, the girl layed back down and a few minutes later, her vitals and breathing slowed down; she was asleep.

'_Finally._' He thought. This was going to be easier than he thought.

**-In the City-**

Sunstreaker was speeding down the empty highway, his scanners on full blast as he entered the city limits. He wanted to hurry and get his patrol over with; the sooner he was done, the sooner he would get back to Sam.

Of course his exterior demeanor never showed it, but deep down, he really cared for the girl. Not in the way he cares for his twin, but it was something else, something that he couldn't explain. He figured that it was just a glitch and he would talk to Ratchet about it in the morning.

His comm. link beeped.

'**Sunstreaker, come in.'** The Autobot leader's voice rang through. He slowed down a little, but still going over the speed limit.

'**Sunstreaker here. What is it, sir?'** he asked.

'**Teletraan-1 has just picked up on a Decepticon signal, and since you're the closest to it, I want you to check it out.'**

'**Sure thing, Prime, just sent me the coordinates.'** In truth, he really didn't want to check out the signal, but he'd be slagged if his leader knew that. Sam would just have to wait until he was done; though he would cut patrol short, he didn't want to be away from his charge any longer than he had to.

'**Sending coordinates now.'** The channel shut off, ending the conversation, the coordinates were downloading. He slammed on his brakes when he received the coordinates.

It was at Sam's house! And though Teletraan-1 didn't identify the Con, Sunstreaker had a spark-wrenching guess as to who it was.

"Sideways." He growled. He quickly did a U-turn and drove at top-notch speeds back to the house, which was approximately thirty minutes away, even at the speed he was going.

"Hang on, Sam."

**-At the House-**

I tossed and turned in bed, trying to escape the horrors of the nightmare. I shot up with a terrified gasp, cold sweat dripping down my face, and my heart beating so hard and fast I thought it was going to pound out of my chest. After taking deep breaths, I managed to calm down a little. It was that same nightmare: the accident that killed my mother, and out of nowhere, crimson optics stared down at me with a murderous glare.

Hearing something shuffle in the far corner of my room near the window, I looked over, only to stifle a startled yelp. There, in the shadows, was a faded figure of a man. His face wasn't too clear, but I could see the glare he sent me, his well-built body standing, almost menacingly.

After managing to step back into reality, I quickly reached over and in one swift motion I opened the drawer, grabbed my gun, turned on the light, and turned to face the intruder. But as soon as I spun around to aim my gun, he was gone. I looked around, but nothing seemed to be out of place. The window wasn't open, and neither was my door; everything was quiet.

So then where was the man?

I slowly got up, still a little shaken, but managed to hide it behind my tough exterior; I made my way to the window. I pulled back the curtain and peered down. I gasped when I saw the same silver Ferrari that I saw earlier today just sitting in my driveway.

I stumbled back from the window and made my way over to my dresser where my cell-phone was.

"I've got to call Sunstreaker!" I said, my voice shaking a little. A dark chuckle behind me made me pause as I was scrolling through my contacts list. I quickly spun around to see the intruder.

He stood by the window; I could see his face now. He had dark, almost black hair, that was flat and hung in front of his face, and was kind off shiny, like he just got wet, but his hair was dry. He had a twisted smirk on his face that would scare even the devil. But what struck me the most were his eyes. They were practically glowing a dark red color; _Red?_

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that my dear." He said as he casually walked up to me. I stepped back, but my dresser was in the way.

"Y-You're a Decepticon!" I said in realization. True, I've fought against Cons practically all my life, but I've never seen _this_ one before, much less knew that they even _had_ holoforms.

His smirk turned into a wide grin. "Brilliant deduction, my dear. Tell me, do you know who I am?" His face was inching closer to mine, and I could smell his breath. I tried my hardest not to gag at the stench of gas and other toxins that coursed through his body.

Unable to answer, I turned my head away, trying to steer away from his wrenching breath. Unfortunately he didn't take too kindly to this. With his thumb and index finger, he gripped my chin and forced me to face him, his face was mere inches from mine. I closed my eyes in order to keep from looking into his eyes.

"Answer me, femme!" he practically shouted in my face.

"N-No!" I whimpered. I felt his grip loosen on my chin, and I opened my eyes to see he was smiling.

"Well, isn't that interesting. It seems we are both at a loss here." He released my chin and stood straight.

"What do you mean?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You seem awfully familiar to me, yet your presence still eludes my memory banks." He bent back down to meet my face, "What is your name, child?" His voice may have sounded gentle, but I could feel the malice laced in his words.

I didn't answer him; instead I tried to run around him. Big mistake.

He reached and gripped my neck and harshly shoved me against the wall, my phone slipped from my hand. I choked as I tried to pry his strong hands off my neck, but he pressed his body into me, keeping me pinned. He brought his face closer, and I froze.

"You didn't answer my question, girl." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He brought his face to meet mine again, waiting for my answer. "Well?"

"S-Sam! M-My name's Sam!" I choked out. He raised one brow. Now he was fully attentive and his good mood seemed to quickly disappear.

"Sam? Sam WHAT?" he pressed harder against me, strangling me more. I let out a short whimper.

"C-Cross." I barely got the words out of my throat, but he seemed to understand. His eyes slightly widened, but then a look of murderous amusement replaced his features and his threw me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall and fell to the floor, coughing as I tried to get up.

He walked over, picked me up by my hair, I yelled in pain, and threw me again, this time I hit my nightstand and broke my lamp with my body. Pain shot up my arms and legs as I landed harshly on the broken glass. I didn't have time to examine my injuries as I got up and made a mad dash to the door. Since the room was dark, I couldn't see him, which put me at a disadvantage. If he was a Con, then he could use his heat sensors to find me. I reached and grabbed my phone, which was luckily only a few inches from me, and managed to get the door open. I could feel the glass in my legs, and it slowed me down a little as I reached the stairs. By the time I stopped at the top, a force from behind me pushed and I went tumbling down the stairs, ending at the bottom with a sickening thud.

My vision swirled, but I fought to stay conscious. I heard the heavy footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs as I crawled into the living room. I went behind the couch and leaned against the back, panting and trying to calm my nerves. I was in so much pain, but the adrenaline made me numb. I gripped the cell-phone in my hands as I shakily scrolled down to Sunny's name. I pushed the 'Call' button and the phone started to ring.

A hand from above the couch reached down, grabbed my phone, and crushed it with one hand. I looked up, only to see another hand reach down, grab my hair, and pulled me out from behind the couch. He tossed me to the floor.

After dropping the remnants of my cell-phone, he made his way over to me. I was, of course, in too much pain to move. I felt him grab my shoulders and turn me over, so I was sprawled on my back. I stared up at him as his massive body menacingly stood over me. Through the darkness I saw him grin, and I knew he could see my tear-stained pained face.

He got down on his knees, his legs and hands on either side of my body, and he leaned closer. I went to move my hands to stop him, but he was quicker, and he firmly held my hands in place above my head.

"Go ahead and scream all you want, Samantha Jane Cross, your guardians won't be able to hear you." He chuckled darkly. My eyes grew wide.

"H-How'd you know my full name, and that I have guardians?" I asked. I knew he knew that I was in cahoots with the Bots, but how did he know that I have more than one guardian, and how the heck did he know my full name. I thought the government made sure that all my computer files were so secure, that the Cons wouldn't be able to track me.

As if sensing my distress, he leaned closer, his lips almost touching my ear.

"Because I killed your mother." Before I could even process the words he said, he quickly raised his head and slammed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes, tears starting to fall, as I tried to fight him, but he was stronger than me. I felt his tongue trace my lips, trying to gain entrance, but I wouldn't let him. Unfortunately I didn't realize how weakened I was, because he managed to forcibly open my mouth and his tongue snaked through.

I squirmed underneath his body weight, but I was pinned.

'_Sunny! Help me!_' were my last thoughts before I entered darkness.

**-With Sunstreaker-**

He made it to the empty dirt road and didn't slow down. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Something was happening to Sam. He could feel her fear, her pain.

His spark felt like it was going to break from his chest plates when he felt her being tortured.

"Hang on, Sam, I'm almost there." As he got closer he started to pick up on Sideways' signature, the fool left his dampener down. Whatever he was doing to Sam, it was keeping him distracted enough to lower his dampener quite a bit. He knew it wasn't a good thing.

Sideways was never one for distractions during his missions. So if he's letting his guard down when he could easily sense an Autobot fast approaching, just what was he doing that requires his full attention? Sunstreaker shuddered at the thought of what he could be doing to Sam.

The something struck him: what if he figured out who Sam is?

He didn't want to waste anytime as he picked up speed. _Just a few more miles_.

**-2 minutes later-**

Sunstreaker pulled up to the darkened house, Sideways' signature was already long gone. He scanned inside of the house and found a faint life signature coming from the living room.

"SAM!" Sunstreaker activated his holoform and rushed inside. The door was unlocked and he turned on the lights. He froze, his spark felt as if it was being crushed while he was still alive and awake.

There, one the floor in front of him, was a beaten up and bloodied Sam, her legs and arms cut, her hair a wild mess of tangles, and her shirt ripped. She was curled up, unconscious.

"Sam!" he rushed to her side and gently shook her, "Sam! Wake up, it's me, Sunny!" She made no movement or sound whatsoever. Anger and desperation rattled his processor and shook his frame. He would kill Sideways for this.

Even if it was the last he'd do, he vowed to give Sideways a slow and painful death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so, so much for sending me wonderful 'get-well' messages while I was recuperating from the accident! I am feeling MUCH better and they were helping me get through this chapter!**

**A little warning: The next chapter may be a little delayed because this weekend I have **

**1) A Band performance on Friday**

**2) A College Marching Band try-out the next weekend but have to practice.**

**3) A Speech competition for a scholarship coming up in a matter of days.**

**Ect., ect. BUT I will try to update as regularly as I can!**

**Enjoy!**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

All I could see was darkness, but I could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Then, feeling slowly began to return to my body. I felt severe pain in my head, my neck, my back, and my arms and legs. Then I felt a cool, metal surface beneath me, a soft pillow supporting my head, and a sheet over my body. I tried to open my eyes, but moaned in pain as the sudden light intensified my headache. I took in a deep breath and, again, tried to open my eyes, but more slowly, so they could adjust. I succeeded.

Then came the agonizing process of sitting up. Positioning my arms, being weary of all the wires on my bare chest that was covered in wrapped bandages, and the IV in my arm, I gently lifted myself. Hissing in pain, I had managed to put myself in a sitting position. I looked around at my surroundings: I was at the base! My breath was hitched in my throat. Crap! Ratchet probably found out!

My mind began to wonder: How'd I get here? And what happened to Sideways?

The soft hiss of the Med Bay doors opening caught my attention and I saw Ratchet walk in. The atmosphere immediately seemed to grow dense and heavy, his optics were dark and carried sadness in them; sadness and regret? I could feel the stress practically flowing from his body into me. I lowered my eyes and looked the other way. I heard Ratchet's come to an abrupt halt and I imagined his shocked his expression at seeing me awake; I mentally smiled.

'_I must be a sight.'_ I thought.

A sudden tingling feeling caused me to look up and noticed Ratchet scanning me. He stopped and processed the data into a data pad.

Without even looking up, he asked, "How are you feeling?" I shrugged a little, but not enough to cause pain.

"A little sore with a headache." I said as if it were no big deal. The shock of last night's events was still trying to settle in, and I had unknowingly made the comment sound as if I hadn't realized how close to death I actually was.

Ratchet slammed his data pad on the table and turned to me. I jumped at the sudden motion.

"This isn't a joke, Samantha! You could've been killed had Sunstreaker hadn't have gotten back in time!" He shouted. I knew that Ratchet was upset and that he was just venting. Hell, I do that to, but he's never, not even once, used my full name. Out of habit of being yelled at, I raised my voice.

"Don't you think I know that now?" I snapped. "I tried to call him sooner, but a _certain Decepticon_ broke my phone!" Ratchet looked taken back at my outburst. I was internally guilty for blurting that out loud, but I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Who was he? How did he know who I was?" I paused, taking in a breath. "He said that he killed mom. Is that true?" Ratchet's frame stiffened and his face showed shock. "Is there something you need to tell me, Ratchet?"

A heavy silence weighed in the room. Then he released a heavy sigh. He was about to say something, but then rapidly shook his head and turned away from me, acting like he was putting things away.

"No, no I don't have _anything_ to say. I-I just need to put these files away." He said a little too quickly. I knew right away he was lying to me.

"Ratchet!" I yelled. He stopped, and slowly turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. "Dammit, why are you lying to me? First you act weird on the way home yesterday, then Sunny started hiding things from me, and he told me that you had something to say to me. What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Normally Ratchet would warn me about my cursing, but I had a damn good excuse to. He sighed again, rubbing his optics with his hands.

"Okay, Sam, I'm sorry. "Okay, Sam, I'm sorry. You deserve to know the truth." He said softly, looking away in shame.

'_You're damn right I do!'_ I though, but did not say that out loud. I want to hear Ratchet's explanations instead of a cursing lecture.

"I want you to think back ten years ago, the time of the accident." I shook my head slowly.

"Oh no, no Ratchet. Please." I begged. I really didn't want to hear the gruesome tale of my mother's death.

To be honest, I've spent the last ten years suppressing my feelings, much to Ratchet's displeasure. I mean, even _he_ sought help from Optimus when he felt down, but I refused to seek any form of help that required me to talk about the accident.

He held up a hand to stop me. "Sam, you have to hear what I have to say. I _(sigh)_ I have not been completely honest with you these last ten years, and it was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and-" he started to ramble. I waved my hands to stop him.

"Woah, woah, Ratchet, calm down. What are you talking about?" I asked, completely lost.

"The storm didn't kill your mother, the Decepticon, Sideways, did." He simply stated, as if there were no other way to put it. And, in truth, there wasn't. Sideways killed my mom. A Con told me the truth, yet my _guardian_ lied to me and covered up the story.

I was at a loss for words. _Sideways_ killed my mother, _Ratchet_ lied to me. These words replayed over and over in my head like a broken record stuck on a crappy song, and as much as I desperately tried to switch the names around, there was no hiding the cold, hard truth.

"What?" I squeaked when I finally found my voice. I breathed hard, still trying to process the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha." His whispers faded into blackness as I passed out.

_Flashback- 10 years ago in the ER-_

_Pain was all she felt when she felt herself being thrown back into the world of consciousness. She heard the heart monitor next to her, and felt the IV in her arm and the various wire hooked up to her like some machine. She felt bandages that were tightly wrapped around her head and chest, and felt a cast on her left arm._

_She fluttered her eyes open with a moan of pain, seeing the bright lights noticed that she was in a hospital room on a bed. She wrinkled her nose at the sudden scent of alcohol and other medical things that made every patient uncomfortable in a hospital. She scanned her surroundings and noticed a middle-aged man sitting on a chair next to her bed, his head down with his arms resting on his legs, giving the appearance that he was asleep. His dirty blonde hair casted over his face so she couldn't see it, but she knew exactly who it was. His yellowish short-sleeved jacket with a life-line symbol on the sleeves was a dead giveaway. _

"_Ra-Ratchet?" the child croaked out. As if being electrocuted, the man jolted his head up, noticed the little girl next to him, and jumped from his chair. He was her side in a split second._

"_Sam!" Dear Primus, are you okay?" he asked, everything about him expressed concern, especially his voice, but it also had a hint of guilt. But Sam didn't notice that, what she _did_ notice was something else._

"_Where's mommy?"_

_It was as if her words were a dagger and they stabbed him repeatedly in the spark. He looked at Sam, the very child he considered close enough to be his daughter, in her large chestnut eyes and nearly died on the spot._

"_Mommy," he choked on his words, "mommy isn't coming back, ever. She-she's gone." He looked away from the child and heard her gasp._

"_But where did she go?" she asked, clueless to the obvious truth. Oh how Ratchet despised how clueless and oblivious human sparklings were. He really did not want to state the truth, but he had to or the girl was never going to understand. _

"_She's dead, Sam." He blurted. Seeing her widen eyes that were lacing with tears, he couldn't help but whisper it again, "She's dead."_

"_NO!" His head jerked up at her sudden shout. His eyes were wide when he saw the eight-year-old's expression: eyes full of determination, sitting straight up in the bed despite the pain._

"_Mommy can't be gone! She can't be!" her voice raised to a squeak as finally broke down crying._

"_Sam." He whispered. He so wished he could take the child in his arms, telling her that everything would be okay, but he, himself, didn't know if things were ever going to be okay between them. Nina had always took care of her daughter's needs, he was just there for the medical care. He didn't know the first thing about raising a human child. It was then that he realized that this was what all new parents faced when a new child is introduced into their lives; they learn on the job. But he wasn't sure if this situation could be used in that category._

_He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, in such a protective and comforting manner, that it surprised him. His shock doubled when he felt tiny arms wrap around him tightly._

_Sam sobbed into his chest until she fell asleep about an hour later. As gently as he could, he layed the child onto the pillow and petted her head. Tears still running down her face and she hiccupped in her sleep. He stared at her saddened, yet strangely relaxed face with a newfound determination. _

"_I won't let Sideways get to you, Samantha. No, matter what it takes, I will protect you from him. He's not going to find out about you," he let out a shaky breath, "and you're not going to find out about him."_

_End Flashback_

**-In an alleyway in the city-**

Sideways sat in vehicle form in the dark damp alleyway, his holoform sitting on his hood with a look of disgust as he watched the disgusting flesh creatures mindlessly walk by, not even realizing the potential threat that lay mere feet away. As much as he would _love _to blast any human within his range, he was not here for games; no, he was waiting for someone.

As if on cue, a familiar Mustang Saleen cop cruiser came to a halt in front of his alt mode. Barricade's holoform exited the car and walked towards him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite partner from the glory days." Sideways greeted with a twisted sneer. Barricade's façade, however, did not change from the look of pure hatred that he had for the mech.

"Cut the slag, Sideways! You and I aren't partners anymore." He snapped. Sideways seemed unimpressed and pretended to be staring at his nails and sighed.

"Ah, yes, you have a new partner. Oh, what was his name? Fritzy? Franny?-" Barricade growled at his insolence.

"Frenzy." He growled through his teeth. Sideways snapped his fingers.

"Yes, that's it. Wasn't he offlined by the humans with his own weapon." He chuckled. Sideways was testing Barricade's patience, and he knew that. That was the way it always was with him, back when they were partners on Cybertron. They scouted together, but Sideways scared Barricade even more so than Soundwave. Because, unlike Soundwave, Barricade can actually tell what went through the ex-Con's mind during a torture session or when they slaughtered innocent lives; and that was something the Saleen never enjoyed seeing.

Barricade decided to discuss the matter of interest. "So why did you call for me here?"

Sideways' face turned serious and he began to walk towards him. "I managed to contact you on a secret frequency so none of the other's will know of our whereabouts, which I'm sure you're aware, is incredibly difficult. Now, I was hoping you could do me a little favor."

"What's in it for me?" Barricade wasn't at all interested in Sideways' schemes, but he had nothing better to do. After all, Megatron and Starscream were still off the planet somewhere.

As if reading the Con's mind, he replied, "It'll give you something to do until your _master_ returns."

Barricade snapped; he wanted to transform and beat the slag out of him, but he was still under cogneato. He grabbed Sideways' holoform by his shirt collar and slammed him into the brick wall of a building. Sideways' just smiled, completely unaffected. He knew the effect he had on Barricade, and he enjoyed it immensely.

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper, Barricade." He mocked.

"Get out of my head, slagger." He growled under his breath.

"I don't have to be in your mind to see your thoughts and emotions that are plain to see right your face, holoform or otherwise." Barricade only seemed slightly shocked, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He pressed Sideways harder into the wall, Sideways remained impassive.

"So, do we have a deal, or not?" he asked, easing his hand out for Barricade to see underneath his arms. Barricade backed off of him and thought for a moment. "What do you have to lose, Barricade?"

He glared daggers at the mocking holoform, but got over his petty uneasiness and firmly shook his hand. Sideways grinned madly.

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" Barricade asked, his previous feelings subsided.

"I have recently come into contact with a special little _treasure_ that I have failed in destroying. Now, this _treasure_ is extremely close to the Autobots, especially the medic and the hot-tempered one."

"Ratchet and Sunstreaker?" Barricade asked incredulously.

"Yes, and with those Bots never letting her out of their sight, I can't get anywhere near her."

Seeing where this was going, Barricade said, "And you want me to provide some kind of distraction while you retrieve this _treasure_ you speak of?"

"Exactly. Will you help me in claiming my prize?"

Barricade sneered. "Only if we can share the glory."

"Of course, after all, what's the fun in playing with a new toy if you're alone?"

Both holoform vanished and the cars sped out of the alley, each going a separate way.

**Uh-oh! Sideways made a pact with Barricade! And, in case you all were wondering, yes I was thinking of the "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum music video when I wrote the first chapter. AND I was listening to it when I wrote the hospital scene in this one to get in the mood. **

**So Sam's mom passed away shortly after arriving in the hospital, but sadly, Sam never got to say her good-byes. Ratchet finally told her the truth. And Sideways still wants Sam. Major conflicts are happening!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and keeping this story going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm planning to have my update as frequent as possible, and it's been a really slow and boring day for me, so here we go!**

When I managed to get over the initial shock, Ratchet scanned me again, and then let me go. I didn't say anything to him; I _had_ nothing to say to him. I walked out of the Med Bay and slowly headed down the deserted hallway. I was still a little sore in my head and my back, but I just ignored it. My mind was still too clouded with mixed feelings to even feel it. To be honest, I had no idea _what_ to feel at this point.

Should I be angry? Sad? Hurt? My fists clenched as this sudden wave of confusion made me overwhelmingly ticked off. My eyes stung with tears, but I squeezed them shut to blink them away. I had to get my anger out somehow. I took off running to my desired destination.

I made it to the shooting range, panting. My hopes were realized; Ironhide wasn't there. No one was. I walked over to where the soldiers kept their weapons and grabbed my two high-powered hand guns; which were specially made for me. They're pretty cool, all I have to do is press a button and they can shrink down to fit in my pocket. Push another button and clash them together and I've got a plasma canon!

I turned my face to the target area on the other side of the room, the lone dummy of a pathetic-looking Con sat there. My anger rose, I clenched my weapons, aimed, and cocked them. I fired.

First shot- missed.

Second shot- missed.

Frustrated, I let out a suppressed growl and clashed my weapons together, forming the large canon. Because of the length and size of it, the back end sat on my shoulder while I held the handle with the trigger and aimed at the dummy that sat there, silently mocking me. I let out a battle cry and shot a large blast from my weapon and got my desired effect; the dummy blew up.

With a few clicks and whirs, my canon transformed back into my twin guns, but I kept them up, almost thinking the dummy was going to come back to life. I lowered them slightly, panting, when the smoke cleared to reveal a black scorch mark on the ground where the dummy once stood. An impressed whistle almost made me drop them and I gasped before I managed to keep a hold of them, and turned around.

I looked over and saw Lennox walk over, a look of surprise clearly written on his face.

"Wow, and I thought Hide had anger issues." He chuckled softly. I just stared at him with a 'tell-me-what-you-want-or-I'll-shoot-you' look. He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, anyways, the guys and I were planning a little get-together down at the beach and we're all going to go, including the bots." When I went back to re-loading my weapons with a look of un-interest, he added, "There's going to be a BBQ." He added in a sing-song voice.

That got my attention. I loved BBQ's, but I was so stubborn that I always wanted to win. I kept my moody face, but looked over to him.

"Will there be shis-ka-bobs?" I grumbled. Those were my absolute favorites!

Of course, Will saw through me. "As many as you can eat. _And_ we'll have those little individual sandwiches." My head snapped up, my eyes widened.

"Okay fine, I'll go." I gave in.

"Great! We'll leave at sunset!" With that, he left. I stared after him. When he was gone, I sighed, my depressed mood sinking in.

I really didn't want to go; not if the other bots were going. My eyes narrowed a bit at the floor at this thought.

Did I not want to go because of the Bots going, or was it because _Sunstreaker and Ratchet_ were going. My guns remained at my side as I thought about not going. Then again, I did promise Will that I would go. I wasn't too sure. I let out another sigh, deciding that I would have to face them sooner or later, but I wasn't going to hang out with them.

No, I wasn't about to forgive them so easily.

I cocked my guns and aimed. I shot the wall at low power, leaving a scorch mark.

**At Sunset**

We made it to the beach and I hopped out of Optimus. I decided that, since I was still a little peeved at Ratchet and Sunny, I would ride in the boss bot. When I landed on the ground, I stared at the beautiful sunset and I smiled. The beach was really gorgeous.

"It's really something, huh?" a deep, yet calming, voice asked from behind me and I gave a startled yelp and turned around to see Optimus' holoform smiling down at me.

He was at least 6'4" with short brown hair. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket with red flames, jeans, and cowboy boots. He looked hot for someone in their mid-forties. I blushed a little when I realized I was staring and turned away. He chuckled.

"This planet has so many unique qualities to it sometimes makes us forget about the war that's happening around it." I looked up at him in surprise. He was staring off at the sunset. "My men are even starting to take a liking into this planet. Especially Sunstreaker." He whispered the last sentence to himself, but I heard it, and I couldn't help but feel shocked.

'_Sunny? He likes this planet? He's always told me he hated it.'_ I thought. I turned around and noticed both sets of twins' holoforms having an all-out splash fight in the ocean. I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. They looked like they were having so much fun. For some reason, I felt a longing in my chest to join them, but, unfortunately, my stubbornness wouldn't allow me. Optimus must have sensed my current predicament and placed his hand on my shoulder, the sudden touch made me jump a little out of my thoughts and look back to him.

"There are things that even I don't know about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but what I do know is this: they care a great deal about you. And Sunstreaker would very well extinguish his own spark before he'd let anything happen to you." His look showed so much sincerity and genuine affection with that statement that it was nearly impossible to argue with him.

"How do you know all this, OP?" I asked, using my favorite nickname for him as I turned back to the happy group.

"Call it a _creator's intuition_. I may have not known those two before the war, and may not be related to them in any means, but they are still young and at times I feel as if they are my own sons." He paused before continuing. "And after what happened yesterday, it took some serious convincing to keep him from going after Sideways."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I never thought that Sunny cared _that_ much for me. It's almost as it he-

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

'_It's almost as if he loves me.'_

The sun had already gone down and the soldiers had lightened torches to light up the beach. The BBQ had begun and everyone was eating and having a good time, all except for me.

I was sitting on a beach towel, with my black tank top and black guy shorts still on, too deep in thought to even care what was going on around me. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, just staring at the water with a distant look in my eyes. The things that Optimus told me earlier still plagued in my mind and refused to go away; and what made matters worse was that all the anger that I had felt towards my guardians earlier had disappeared. I still wasn't going to talk to Ratchet till he talked to me first, but I felt compelled to talk to Sunny.

'_Why do I suddenly feel this way towards him? It's like, now whenever his name pops up in my head, my heart feels like it's going to explode?'_ I couldn't explain it. Did I suddenly have feelings for him?

My eyes widened at the sudden thought and I shook my head trying to get rid of it.

'_No, no! That can't be! I mean, he's been my guardian ever since my mother died, and I've always looked to him as a brother.'_ I looked over to the group and picked out Sunny from the crowd. He was laughing and enjoying himself, like everyone else was. _'Could it be that he's always thought of me as something different?'_ I quickly turned away when Sunny caught my gaze. I was silently praying that he wouldn't come over to me, but of course I can't always have my way. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"So…why aren't you joining the party? I mean, I thought you humans liked that sort of thing?"

I didn't make a reply for a short while. It wasn't the question that upset me, it was the words 'you humans' that stabbed through my heart; and I didn't know why.

"Well, there _are_ some people that don't like parties, Sunstreaker." I replied with a smart-ass tone. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but I was just trying to figure him out.

"But that doesn't apply to you." He pointed out, and he smirked when he received his prize: me pouting because he had managed to stump me. Then his face turned serious as he stared at the towel.

"I want you to go." He said quietly in a way that made me view a whole other side to him.

"Sunny-"

"I want you to have fun, with me. I want to see you smile again. You look so much prettier when you smile." His light blue eyes pierced into my brown ones and I could feel my face light on fire. He smiled lightly and put his hand on my cheek. It felt oddly warm and soft, and I nearly melted into it, but I managed to restrain myself.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for not being there when you really needed me, and I'm sorry for-" he said so fast.

"Sunny!" I cut him off. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. If anything, I want to thank you for caring for me for so long."

He seemed a little taken back. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing only slightly, though I wasn't sure if he was aware of it.

"You mean, you're not mad at me anymore?" I had to laugh a little at his stupid question.

"Sunny, I was never mad at you to begin with." He looked at me in surprise. "I was acting really selfish today; I shouldn't be blaming you for anything."

His shock went away and was replaced with a grin. "When am I ever going to hear those words again?"

"Never, so accept it now." I laughed. We settled down a little and looked back to the party. Ratchet was yelling at Will and Epps for wanting to do a drinking contest.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" Sunny asked, and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Not right away. I want him to come to me." He looked at me. "I want to know if I can trust him again, and the only way I can find out is if he comes to me and apologizes. _Then_ I can forgive and forget."

"While that's true Sam, you need to remember that you have to _forgive_ before you _forget_." With that, he got up and left, leaving me by myself. I stared after him, wondering what that could possibly mean.

'_Didn't I just say that?'_ I thought. _'I know I have to forgive him, so why would he say that?'_ My mind was frizzled with thoughts and stuff that I couldn't fully concentrate on the meaning.

'_Is he trying to say that I forgive _Sideways_ for what he's done? NO WAY! He knows more than anyone that I can never forgive that, that Con! Besides, he wanted to kill him just as bad as I do.'_

Realization struck me.

'_Maybe Sunny wasn't talking about me. Maybe he was talking about himself. But why?'_

"_You have to forgive in order to forget."_

I replaced some of Sunny's words. _"I have to forgive in order to forget."_

I still didn't understand. What was Sunny trying to say?

**Sunstreaker's POV**

I left Sam and went back to the party, thinking about our conversation. I knew she would apologize to Ratchet sooner or later, I just hope the old man would do it soon rather than later.

I thought back to my last words that I said to her.

"_You have to forgive in order to forget."_ Of course she wouldn't get that I was talking more about myself than about her. She would probably never be able to figure that out.

If I learned anything from being on this Primus-forsaken planet, it's that life can change in the blink of in optic, and you have to live by that human saying: You have to move on with life.

We all did that after Nina's death, even Sam was. But it was a long road before she could come to terms with it. And even I had trouble accepting the accident, and the fact that I nearly lost Sam as well.

There are still nights where I blame myself for not being there, and there are nights where I think about the what-ifs? What if I was there to take them home? What if Nina had accepted Ratchet's offer and stayed at the base? What would have happened if Sam had died?

I shudder at the thought of losing my charge. She was very important to me and my brother, hell, she was important to all of us. Losing Nina was hard enough, but losing _both_ of them?

I knew there was no changing the past, but I can't help but feel guilt wedged deep down in my spark. Sideswipe has been bugging me about that feeling through our bond, but I kept putting it off. He knew what it was, and he knew he can never get me to talk about it.

But if I want to move on and protect Sam from Sideways, I have to forgive myself and forget the past. Otherwise, I can end up losing her.

And Primus knows I would sooner die before I let _anything_ ever happen to her!

**Hope you guys got the underlying message encoded inside! I had to put up a seemingly happy chapter to take a break from all of the depressing stuff, but I now see that I FAIL at comic relief. My life is little depressing right now, so I guess it shows up in my writing…Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Next week, there's going to be major conflict and Sam's already difficult life is going to get a tad bit more difficult. Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I know it's very short, but I had to get this updated so I have less stuff to do. Enjoy!**

Sunstreaker dropped Sam off at the local library on a peaceful Sunday afternoon. His charge goes back to school tomorrow and would begin her detention sentence for the next two weeks, so she wanted to get some comic books to keep her entertained. Knowing that she would take a while, he decided to cruise around.

He was a few blocks away from the library when he picked up on a Decepticon signature. His frame shook with anger and he revved his engine and sped off towards the stationary Con. His anger for what happened after Sam's encounter with Sideways still boiled in his circuitry and he felt like tracking him down and taking him on, but reprimanded himself. This Con would just have to do.

As he drew closer, he came to the realization that the Con hadn't moved from its spot. That was strange; it should have already picked up on the Autobot's signature. It must've been expecting him. He grinned smugly to himself.

"This piece of scrap obviously doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Locking onto the coordinates, Sunstreaker discovered that the Decepticon was on the other side of the city, the place that the humans considered 'the wrong part of town', and completely desolate. A perfect place for Decepticon scum to be hiding.

Clouds began to roll in and block out the sun, giving the once sunny day a dark eminence. There were buildings with graffiti and boarded up windows on one side of the street and train tracks on the other side that goes under a bridge. Sunstreaker pulled up a little ways, checking his sensors to make sure there were no humans before transforming. No one was around in this particular neighborhood. He sensed the Con was slowly making its way towards him and the Autobot waited.

An impatient rev brought his attention to his side and noticed a familiar police cruiser sitting, idly, in the shadows of an alleyway. Sunstreaker narrowed his optic sensors.

"Barricade." He growled menacingly and clenched his fists. Said cruiser rolled out of the shadows and transformed. He stood a distance away, making sure not to provoke the ill-tempered Bot any more than he already was, but it was too late. In a flash, Sunstreaker had his cannons out and had them aimed right at the Con's head. Barricade didn't move.

"Calm down, Autobot. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to negotiate." Barricade said with a tone under lacing his voice to make it sound like he didn't want to be there either. Sunstreaker didn't seem to believe him.

"Yeah, and I'm just here to _play_ with these filthy organics out in the streets." Sarcasm dripped venomously in his voice as he inched his cannons ever closer to Barricade.

"Does your _human_ know how you feel about her species? About _her_?" Barricade pressed, smirking. Sunstreaker growled. Of course she knew humans weren't his favorite species in the whole universe, but he tolerated them for her sake, after all, he cared for her. She was his charge, but he wasn't about to let Barricade know about his sentimentality, so he changed the subject.

"If you're not here to fight, then why, exactly, are you here?" he asked, not letting his guard down.

"I came here to warn you. I figure, at least, with a little forewarning you would be able to protect her more." Barricade simply stated. Sunstreaker lowered his weapons slightly in a state of confusion. Barricade was warning him? About what, and why would he, a Decepticon, warn him?

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. He pressed his cannons closer to him, they began to whir dangerously. "You better not be toying with me, _Con_." He spat the word out.

"All I'm saying is that you'd better start keeping a closer optic on your charge if you don't want anything bad to happen to her." Taking it the wrong way, Sunstreaker slammed Barricade up against a building, one arm keeping him pinned, the other with the cannon at his head.

"What the frag do you mean by that?" His growl left no room for games and Barricade knew that he'd better talk or risk being turned into scrap metal before he can even deliver his news.

"Look, I don't like you, but I hate Sideways even more." This seemed to momentarily stump Sunstreaker, but before he could make a reply, Barricade continued. "And unless you want your charge to end up like her mother, then I'd suggest you go back and not let her out of your sight for anything." The Barricade spoke told Sunstreaker that he wasn't lying, and the way he spoke about Sam and her mother made him incredibly uneasy. With reluctance, he backed away from Barricade and put his cannons away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I hate Sideways with every wire in my being, and the idea of being his partner again makes my energon boil. I'm telling you this because I want him offlined, and I know you're the perfect mech for this job."

Sunstreaker couldn't hide is surprise when Barricade told him this. He knew Sideways wasn't very popular amongst the two factions, but the fact that a Con was asking an Autobot to destroy him; he couldn't help but feel his ego begin to rise just a little.

He grinned. "Sure, I'll take care of your little 'problem', but what do I get in return?"

Barricade narrowed his optics and growled. "I'm letting you _and_ your charge live. Count your blessings that I'm not here under Sideways' orders." Knowing that nothing else needed to be said, Barricade transformed back into the cp car and left. Sunstreaker watched him leave for a while, then transformed, spun his tires, and began to head back to the library.

He pulled up and immediately noticed Sam sitting on the front steps, looking impatient. Relieved filled his spark to see that she was undamaged and that Sideways was not in the area. He pulled up and opened the passenger door so she could get in with her bag full of comics; no one was really around so he saw no reason in activating his holoform. He began to pull away and wrapped the seatbelt gently around her waist.

"Where have you been, Sunstreaker? I've been waiting for you. You couldn't have called to tell me where you were going?" she asked with something in her voice. Was it worry, or fear? Whatever it was, relief seemed to overfill it.

"Sorry Sam, something came up and I was in a hurry." He wasn't going to tell her about the encounter with Barricade. "What's wrong, did the little sparkling miss me?" he teased in a baby voice.

She frowned and smacked his dash board. His chuckle filled the cab. Her look became solemn as she turned her gaze outside the window to the passing view.

"No, I just, I don't want you to leave me." She whispered. The Lamborghini suddenly slammed on his brakes, but luckily they were not on a busy street. The seatbelt tightened only slightly as a sense of comfort and security. She looked back to the dash. Something appeared in the corner of her eyes and she turned to see Sunstreaker's holoform staring at her with a serious face. He grabbed her hand.

"I've been your guardian for ten years, Sam. Primus, don't you know that I care about you and would never, _ever_ leave you?"

Her cheeks became flushed and tears swelled up in her eyes, and she smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Sunstreaker."

He continued to stare at her to make sure she was okay, and then he disappeared and continued on his way.

'_I'm not going to leave you, Sam.'_ He thought to himself as he scanned Sam. She was asleep, so he gently lowered the seat so she would be more comfortable.

'_I promise that I will protect you. I'm not going to let you out of my sight.'_ He thought back to Barricade and felt a twinge of gratitude. He began to wonder if Barricade wanted to change sides, but he decided he would keep this to himself. Surely if he wanted to change sides, he would probably do it on his own.

**Hoped you enjoyed this very short chapter! Now comes the next pain in the butt of what to write for the next chapter.**

**And if you hadn't guessed what the little 'message' in the last chapter, (yea, I don't know why I did that), it's that you have to forgive yourself before you can forgive others and move on. I know, it's kind of dumb, but, hey, I was bored and the story needed a little happy moment (even though it wasn't all that happy). I'm going to try and upload as frequently as I can, but it'll be a little while. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

It was really quiet when we got back to base. Hesitantly he released the seatbelt, I got out, and he transformed and walked away without another word. I felt really confused, ever since he picked me up from the library, he's been acting strange, almost out of it. Not feeling the desire to have a conversation with anyone, I made my way to my own room that I had made for when I stay a few nights. Now I live here permanently thanks to a certain Decepti-creep. Thankfully no one was in the hallways, so I could avoid people.

When I got to my room, I entered the security code and, like magic, it slid open. I walked into the darkened room, threw my little bag of comics onto the floor, and my door slid closed and locked. I let out a sigh as I leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Why do I feel like this? I felt like crying, but no tears came out. I felt like screaming, but I made no sound. I just stared aimlessly at the floor in front of me. These last few days have been such an intense blur that, at this point, I still had no idea what to feel. I lifted my eyes and they wandered about the room. I felt my nose begin to burn and my vision begin to blur.

And for the first time in ten years, since the night my mom died, I cried.

I tried to cry silently so no one would hear me, but that made me hiccup. All of the stresses from the last few days, and from the last ten years, poured out and I not have my heart on my sleeve.

And apparently, I wasn't quiet enough, because about ten minutes later, I was still crying, only I was on my bed and hugging my pillow like a lifeline, there was a knock on my door. My sobs became silent hiccups, and when I didn't respond, my door opened to reveal Ratchet's holoform. I didn't move, and neither did he for a long moment. He only stared at me with worried fill electric blue eyes. When it finally sunk in that I had been crying, he quickly moved to my bedside and helped me sit up, because I had suddenly lost the strength to do so. This is why I hate crying, especially in front of others, it made look so weak. I knew it was unhealthy to keep my problems bottled up, but I never knew how to help myself. And I knew deep down that, even though his physical expression didn't show it, he was relieved and happy that I was finally letting it out. He didn't say anything but rubbed his hand on my back in a comforting manner. When my hiccupping finally ceased, he sighed.

"I know I'm probably the last Bot you want to see right now, and I understand if you're still mad at me and you don't want to talk. But, please, at least give me a chance and hear what I have to say." He whispered, trying to make eye contact. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't mad at him anymore, but my sore throat and the threat of crying again prevented me from making a sound. He removed his hand from my back and interlaced his fingers, leaning down on his legs and staring at the wall.

He took a deep breath. "I never told you what really happened to you and your mother because I was afraid how you would take it." He struggled a bit, trying to find the right words. As if that will really help now.

He continued. "You are _so_ much like your mother that it frightens me. You're incredibly strong-willed and stubborn that I knew you would stop at nothing to go after Sideways. And I thought that if I could keep your existence a secret from _him_, then he wouldn't put everything at risk to try and find you, which I can see now is one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I should've been honest with you from the beginning and now I've put you in danger. I'm so sorry Sam." He started to choke up. "I've tried so hard to be what you and your mother never had: a father and a friend. I wanted so badly to protect you that I only ended up hurting you. If there is anyway for you to forgive me, it will make me feel less a failure and I can feel like I've honored your mother's memory _somehow_."

There was a long pause that weighed heavily in the room. I sat there, letting his words sink in. He stood up ready to leave, but I grabbed his hand. I felt him tense and look down at me, but I kept my face towards the floor, my short hair hanging down so he couldn't see that I was fighting back my tears.

"Sam-" I cut him off by jumping up and wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. I buried my face in his neck, taking in his sweet scent before sobbing once again. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around me and returning the hug. He kissed the top of my head and removed one hand from my back and patted my hair. It wasn't something that I always do, seeing as how I almost always put up an emotional barrier that gives me the illusion of being brave, but in truth, I'm terrified. I wanted and _needed_ the comfort Ratchet was giving me.

I never thought that it would take a giant alien robot, who still knows very little about the emotions of humans, to see right through and break through my emotional wall. Since my mother died, I was so scared of ever being hurt again that I put up that wall and kept a firm lock on my heart to keep from feeling that pain ever again.

I felt my knees collapse from under me and Ratchet came down on his knees with me, still holding onto me. I felt him grip tighter as I cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." He repeated, slightly rocking me back and forth.

My eyes felt heavy and my body relaxed when he started humming an old Cybertronian lullaby that he used to sing to me when I was little and mom couldn't get me to sleep. A few more tears rolled down my cheeks as the memories played in my mind, and my vision went black.

Sunstreaker's holoform stood in front of Sam's door, looking at the floor with a distant gaze. He had planned on confronting Sam about the encounter with Barricade and hope that she would understand why he was acting the way he was earlier, but he stopped when he heard Ratchet and Sam's conversation.

He heard everything an, deep down, he was happy that those two had finally made up, but he would never say that out loud. When he heard her crying, it took his full effort to resist running in there and comforting his charge. He had to wait it out and let Ratchet and Sam patch things together. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out when everything went silent. He reached his hand for the security lock on her door, but paused halfway there.

No. That won't do any good. He'll just have to wait.

With that, he disappeared.

.0.

_**Dream~**_

_I opened my eyes and noticed I was laying in the backseat of a moving vehicle. I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw who was in the driver's seat: my mom! I looked in the passenger seat and saw me when I was younger. This is weird, why am I here? It looked like they were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear anything. Everything was silent, including the rain that was pouring outside. Wait a minute…rain?_

_I looked back out the window and saw that it was dark and rainy. For some reason, my memory drew a blank and I tried to remember what happened at this time. My mom stopped at a stop light at an intersection and I took this time, while they were still having their conversation, to look at the street signs._

…_James & Berkeley… _

_I was immediately floored. This was where the accident was. How could I not remember it? This was the night my mom died!_

_The light turned green and my mom started to drive forwards, paying attention to the road in front of her. I went to the other side, behind my mom's seat, and stared out the window. Right on cue, I saw the bright LD lights speeding right towards us. I looked over and saw my younger self scream. I heard a scream, but I never guessed it was me._

"_MOM!" _

_She turned her head to look, but it was too late. Even in a dream, the force of impact was so powerful that it shot me around the cabin like a pinball and blacked out._

_When I came to, I was outside of the car, lying on the wet, cold, glass-covered street. I looked around and saw the red van, a mangled heap, resting on its hood; no life whatsoever. I tried to call out, but my throat was dry and sore, and all that came out was a whimper._

"_Mom." I managed to say. My voice was so hoarse, it sounded like I went without water for days. There was no sound, no movement except for my blurry double-vision. I reached out, but the car was too far away. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't work. I struggled to pull myself, but it felt like lead weights were keeping me down. _

_Suddenly, I heard an angry rev of an engine and looked behind me. There was nothing but darkness. I squinted my eyes and could faintly make out a dark shape in the shadows. Just then, the familiar LD lights came on, nearly blinding me. I moved my arm over my face to shield my eyes, but the sound of squealing tires forced me to look back at the deranged vehicle. The car was speeding towards me._

_The car that killed my mom, Sideways, was going to kill me._

_Everything faded to black just as he was about to reach me. It was like somebody shutting off the lights really quickly. All I could remember was screaming._

_**End Dream~**_

I was jolted awake by a pair of hands that gripped my shoulder and my screaming. When I stopped screaming, I immediately sat up, and felt the rush of blood go to my head. Great, now I have a headache. My throat was dry and sore from the screaming. I looked to see who was holding me and was surprised to see Sunstreaker.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his holoform's face showing genuine concern. I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in Med Bay, the one for humans. I was in a human sized room on a bed. That's weird; I thought I fell asleep in my room.

"How did I get here?" I asked, my voice was so hoarse and scratchy that it hurt. I coughed a little. Sunny, noticing my problem, handed me a glass of water that apparently came out of nowhere; I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. Whatever, I downed the cool liquid greedily.

"You were sleeping in your room. I went in to check on you and found you thrashing around and screaming, so I contacted Ratchet and brought you here." I don't know what it was, but it was something about Sunstreaker's attitude right now compared to earlier that just threw me off. He goes from being angry to worried, to quiet and elusive, to happy, back to worried…and it's starting to get on my nerves.

"What happened to you today?" I asked, my voice sounding better, but I sounded calmer than I thought I would be.

He just stared at me, momentarily stumped. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He exhaled through his nose and looked down, trying to think of something to say. I felt a twinge of concern build up inside me. What could have happened to him that causes him to act like this? Usually he tells me these things. He'd better tell me, I've had enough lying in my life.

"Sunstreaker." I said firmly, getting his attention. "Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand and held it close.

"I can't tell you all the details, but know it's for a good reason." He added the last part quickly before I could protest.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm going to protect you, no matter what it takes, no matter what it costs me. I swear on my spark that I will keep you safe." He looked me in the eyes with suck sincerity that I didn't even notice how close he was getting to me. He was a mere few inches from my face.

"S-Sunny, I-I-"

"I love you." He interrupted.

…

"What?" Before I knew it, he crashed his lips onto mine. I started to lean back, hoping to get away from him, but he followed, causing his body to be on top of mine. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off of me, but he, apparently thought I was urging him on and pressed his body further onto me. I tried again to push him, but dammit, he was somehow heavier than me. My hands remained firmly on his chest, his incredibly masculine and broad and- WAIT! What the hell was I thinking? This is _Sunstreaker_! My guardian, an _alien robot_ whom I've considered a brother since I was a baby! This was so wrong, but for some reason, it felt kind of right.

Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. My hands moved slowly from his chest to the back to his neck and I played with his beautiful blond hair.

When we parted, I stared into his mesmerizing electric blue eyes. I snapped back into reality when I realized what just happened.

"I-um-uh" I stuttered as I got out from underneath him, blushing like crazy. He didn't seem phased about what happened, but he moved from on top of me and let me stand up.

"I have to go." I said, rushed, and ran out of the room with my head down, hiding my face.

I ran to the one place where I could be alone, my room. As I ran, I passed several soldiers but ignored their calls for me. I had not realized it, but as I ran, a few tears fell from my eyes.

I felt like a traitor, like I was betrayed. Sunstreaker, the one who I've looked up to since he obtained his guardianship over me; and his brother- Oh god! His brother too! I've betrayed Sideswipe, because Sunstreaker was my guardian, so was Sideswipe (kind of). AHH! This is so confusing! What do I do? I kissed him back, does that mean I love him too?

Well, I know one thing for sure…Ratchet's going to be pissed when he sees that I'm not in the Med Bay anymore.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And now the plot thickens!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter will, hopefully, be up in the next week, or week and a half, depending on my schedule. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Btw, I've been listening to the song, Shattered by Trading Yesterday, all week and thought it was a beautiful song and a perfect one for Sam and this story! I might end up using this song for a few chapters! Now Revised!  
**

I stayed in my room the entire day, hiding under my blankets like a scared little child. I refused to come out for anything. Ratchet stopped by soon after he realized that I wasn't there. Like I thought, he was pretty angry. He said he was a little worried when he walked into the Med Bay and all he saw was Sunstreaker's holoform sitting on my bed with a look on his face that he could only describe as _regret_. He told me at first he thought Sunny crushed me by accident. Apparently Sunstreaker didn't tell him what happened because he's still living. So Ratchet just finished the check-up in my room.

When he asked me what happened, I just told him that I was tired and wanted to sleep in my room where it was quiet. That was partially true. I _was_ tired and sleeping in the Med Bay that reminded me too much of a hospital and get little to no privacy was not my 'dream sleep spot'.

In a way, I was relieved Ratchet didn't press for more details; obviously he knows there was something else that was bothering me, but my physique made him cut his little visit short.

Sleeping that night was very difficult, whether I was tired or not. Flashbacks of Sunny kissing me kept replaying over and over and I couldn't get rid of them. I tossed and turned and put my pillow over my face. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I threw my pillow off my bed and stared at the ceiling. I looked over to my digital clock: 4:47AM.

I give up. Apparently I'm not going to sleep tonight. I got up, stretched, and hauled myself to the bathroom to take a nice, relaxing shower. I stripped down and climbed into the shower. I let out a content sigh as the hot water relaxed my tensed muscles.

When I finished washing my hair and my body, I decided to just use up the rest of the hot water. I sat down, letting the water envelope my body in warmth and comfort. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

What am I going to do? I go to school today, and Sunstreaker's going to have to take me. I wonder if I can get someone else to take me. But who is there on base that will?

Sideswipe is out of the question. He'll just keep asking why I didn't take Sunny. Plus, it'll just be too awkward; I practically made out with his twin brother for Primus sakes!

Ironhide can't do it. Annabelle doesn't even go to the high school yet. She goes to the middle school that's, like, a long ways away.

The Chevy twins are definitely out. They're more trouble than their worth.

Optimus is a big no. He's got too much on his plate to worry about as it is. Same with Ratchet. Plus, I think it might be a little weird if I showed up to school in a big-rig or a Search and Rescue Hummer.

Bumblebee might be a good choice. He's the only one that I can think of that would be willing and wouldn't ask questions; not that he can anyways.

It's settled then, I'll hitch a ride with Bee!

Once the water became cold, I turned it off. I stepped out, grabbed my towel and dried off. Making sure to take my time, because I've got plenty of it.

I picked out my clothes, a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, nothing too extravagant.

I walked down the empty hallways to Optimus' office. It was about 6:30, so there weren't going to be a lot of Autobots and humans up and about. I stopped in front of his huge door, always gawking at the massive size of it. Closing my mouth and snapping out of my fascination, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard the deep, yet gentle voice inside. The door slid open and I walked in. Prime was sitting behind his desk and when he noticed me, he stood up.

"Sam, what brings you here this early in the morning?" he knelt down and placed his hand on the floor, allowing me to climb up. He placed his hand on his desk and I jumped off.

"I was hoping if I could get Bumblebee to take me to school today." I asked, hoping that he would not ask why. Unfortunately for me, God hates me.

"What for Sam? Are you and Sunstreaker fighting again?" Of course he would ask that, it wouldn't be the first time. I shifted uncomfortably in my position.

"No, of course not. I just-I just want to ride with Bumblebee for a change, is that wrong?" I asked, starting to get defensive without meaning to. Optimus held up his hands.

"Clam down, calm down. I will see what Bumblebee's schedule is today. He is supposed to go on patrol sometime in the afternoon and taking Sam and Michaela home this evening. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you to school," My face lit up, "_but_, he won't be able to pick you up afterwards."

"Pft," I said, waving my hand at him. "It's no big deal; I have detention after school anyways. You'll have plenty of time to find me a ride boss bot." Optimus put his fist to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yes, Ratchet did inform me of your little _predicament_." He mumbled, and then turned his attention back to me. "Very well, I shall try and locate a _temporary_ mode of transportation from school. But if I can't find anyone, Sunstreaker will be the one to pick you up, okay?"

I did an 'okay' sign with my fingers and winked. "Okey-dokey, boss bot!"

Bumblebee pulled up in front of the high school and I climbed out. Sunstreaker was a little irked that he didn't get to take me, but a little convincing from Optimus calmed him down a bit. I did feel a little bad for ditching him, but hey, chances were pretty high that Prime was going to send him to pick me up. I'll just talk to him then. So I have all day to think of something to say to him.

"Thanks Bee! See you later!" I waved as he drove away with a honk. I turned around and walked to the building. It was going to suck getting to my classes because I didn't have my board with me. Ratchet said he was going to spend the day making adjustments and repairs. Great. Now I have to _walk_ to my classes.

I walked through the doors and saw my _best friend in the whole world_, my principal, Mr. Cravers.

"Hello, Miss Cross, how are we today?" he asked, his hands behind his back, smirking.

"Just wonderful, Simon." I answered sarcastically, using his first name. His smirk disappeared into a scowl and I grinned.

"Just get to class." He said and walked off.

"Heh-heh, score one for Sam." _'This day might not be so bad after all.'_

**Time Skip- End of the day-**

This day went by faster than I expected. I didn't get to think of anything to say to Sunstreaker. Crap! What am I supposed to do now? If six hours felt like a blur to me, then how is two hours going to feel? And who knew I would have so much homework to do? I barely ever have any absences and I barely ever get any homework, then, the one time I miss a whole day of school, suddenly we have a million freaking things to do! Geez, the teachers must hate me.

I trudged to the library where the detention was taking place and walked in, only to discover that I was the only one serving today. Great, two hours by myself.

I look over and saw that the librarian had gone home already and the Mr. Cravers was sitting at the front desk. He looked up and saw me.

"Ah, good you came."

"Had no choice." I mumbled.

"Take a seat at any of these tables and work on something." He gestured to the tables that were in front of the desks, I chose the one farthest away from him.

Technically, we're not supposed to work on _anything_ while we're in detention. It's just 'sit down and stare directly ahead'. But because of my lovely record and short attention span, I'm the only exception to that rule. I have to work on homework or something to keep me occupied so I don't pull any of my infamous pranks.

I plopped down in the seat and took out my chemistry homework, seeing as how that was going to be the longest one.

**Time Skip- Two ours later (sorry about the time skips, but nothing happens in those two hours that are important).**

I packed my stuff away and hurried out the library. I felt very proud of myself; I managed to finish all of my homework. But I still haven't thought of anything to say to Sunstreaker. Oh well, I was always good at improvising.

I sat on the last step of the stairs and waited for my ride. I waited…and waited…and waited.

I took out my phone and saw that it was already 6. I've been waiting for about an hour. Screw it!

I stood up and started walking. If they weren't going to pick me up, I'll just walk to base. I know where it is!

Reaching the sidewalk, I looked down the street just be sure no one was coming. Sure enough, there was a car sitting at the end of the street, looking like it was peering out at me. But it wasn't the car I was hoping for. No, it was a very familiar black Mustang Saleen cop car. It was Barricade!

Not sure if he saw me, and wanting to risk finding out, I slowly turned around and started walking away. I kept messing with my phone and scrolling through my 'Contacts' until I found Optimus' comm. link number. I pressed the 'Call' button and held it up to my ear, listening for a dial tone. I kept glancing over my shoulder at Barricade, but he hasn't moved from his spot. I didn't want to stand around and wait.

"**Hello."** I heard Optimus' voice on the other end.

"Hey OP, is there going to be someone here to pick me up? I don't want to stand here and be an easy target and get snatched on my way home." I was trying to hint through the phone without giving myself away, but of course I had to have 'Mr. Oblivious' on the other end.

"**Sam? Are you still at the school? I sent Sunstreaker to pick you up an hour ago."**

I froze; my breath was hitched in my throat.

"W-what?" I choked out. Now I was a little worried. Sunstreaker would never be late to pick me up, especially knowing that there are a few Cons on the loose that want me dead.

"**Sunstreaker left to pick you up an hour ago."** He repeated. **"I was assuming you were with him since he hasn't contacted me or anyone else. Why? What's happening, Sam?"** Now he knows something's up.

"I can't tell you right now, but I _can_ tell you that I think I'm being stalked." I whispered, glancing ever so slightly at the silent cop car. Something about this situation made me very uneasy.

Where was Sunstreaker? Why is Barricade here? Better yet, why hasn't he made a move?

"**What? I can't hear you, Sam. Speak up."**

It was at that moment that I heard a very distinct, very agitated rev. I looked back just in time to see Barricade spin his tires, lurch out and speed in my direction. Crap!

"Gotta go OP!" I said, rushed, and shut my phone. I ran, screaming, down the sidewalk as the mad cop car chased me. The only thing running through my mind is:

WHERE THE HELL IS SUNSTREAKER?

**At Autobot Base**

Optimus closed his comm. link after Sam hung up on him. Something wasn't right; he could feel it in his spark. He kept thinking about how Sam sounded strange and tried to think of possibilities of what she meant when she said she was being 'stalked'. The only answer he had was not what he wanted to think about: she was being chased by a Con. Wanting to avoid that possibility, he thought about other reasons, but none could be thought of that would make her this antsy. Suddenly, Ratchet burst into the room, a look of fear on his faceplates.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, concerned for what has his old friend in a state of panic.

"Teletraan-1 has picked up a Decepticon signal at Sam's school." He paused, panting. "It's Barricade."

Silence hung in the room.

"Any sign of Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked. Ratchet shook his head, solemnly. Sideswipe came into the room, listening on the conversation. He also noticed that Sunstreaker wasn't answering his comm. link, he wasn't even answering through their bond.

"No, and he's not answering his comm. link either."

"We must hurry to the high school. If Sam is without her board and her weapons, the Decepticons will take advantage of this." He turned to head out when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Ratchet.

"That's not all, Optimus." Optimus turned fully around and waited for Ratchet's explanation. "Sideways has been detected a few blocks away from the school. Barricade's signature is heading in that direction. Sir, if Barricade is chasing Sam right now, she's heading in that direction too."

Sideswipe's optics widened. He narrowed his optics and left the room, trying again, desperately, to contact his brother before it was too late.

**With Sam**

My legs started to feel like Jell-O, not knowing how many blocks went by. All I know is that I'm nowhere near my school now and that I was in a dumpy part of town. I could hear Barricade's sirens getting closer, but I didn't turn around. By now I was running in the middle of the street because there were too many obstacles on the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping he would get the hint, but nope, remember my luck? God _and_ Primus hate me today.

In a matter of seconds, he was ahead of me and slammed on his breaks, stopping sideways, the driver side door facing me. I had no choice but to stop.

"Stop!" I heard him say. I panted, trying to catch my breath as I stared at the cop car.

"Turn around and head back. The Autobots are heading towards the high school. If you hurry, you can catch them."

Okay, now I was really confused. He chased me almost halfway across town to try and get me to turn around and wait for the Autobots?

Barricade let out a frustrated growl when he noticed I wasn't moving. He lurched forward, causing me to jump in surprise.

"What are you gawking at, girl? Get going! Now! Before he kills us both."

"What do you mean? Who's 'he'?" I asked.

"Oh for the love of the Allspark!" He suddenly transformed. I fell on my butt and looked up at him.

"Sideways is going to kill me for not capturing you, and he's going to kill _you_ because that's his plan."

Well that's comforting.

"So wait, you're _helping_ me?" I couldn't help but ask. He looked like he was going to face-palm any moment.

"If it'll make you get up and head towards the school, then _yes_, I am _helping you_." He said the words as if they were poison.

I could not stop myself. "Why?"

"Slaggit, fleshling, would you just get up and run?" he shouted at me. The sound of a speeding engine caught both of our attentions and, by the look on Barricade's face, it wasn't the Autobots.

"Slag." We both whispered.

Sideways skidded to a halt and quickly transformed, walking calmly towards us.

"Excellent work, Barricade. I may let you live after all." Sideways sneered. I backed a way a little bit, fear etched its way into me. I felt the urge to hide behind Barricade's massive foot, but that probably won't do me very good. He came closer to me, but I scooted back a little more.

"Ah, Samantha, so nice to see you again. Did you miss me?" I just glared at him as he chuckled. He turned his attention back to Barricade and they were talking in Cybertronian. I took this opportunity and ran like hell.

Remember what I said about my _oh so wonderful _luck?

Sideways noticed when I was about ten feet away and aimed his blaster at me. Barricade reached out in an attempt to stop him, but it was already too late.

The ground behind me blew up and I was thrown forward. I did a few flips before crashing on my back, all the wind was knocked out of me. Apparently I hit my head to, because it started to hurt and I was starting to lose consciousness.

The last things I remember are two giant black shadows looming over me, being placed in the backseat of a car, and wondering where Sunstreaker was.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's going to happen to Sam now? And where is Sunstreaker? I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out…**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a lot of Senior crap to do and on top of that…I got sick with bronchitis! I actually finished this chapter sick! I also revised the other chapter! Nothing too major, just fixed the repetitious part and added a little something.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter while I finish dying for the nest few days! (**TT)

He had left the base an hour early so he could have time to think before he had to pick up Sam, and had shut off his communication's link to keep anyone from disturbing him. He was hurt when she decided to ride with Bumblebee to school, but he knew she had a reason. This made him feel all the more guilty. His spark felt heavy when he thought about that night. He kissed her. He was her guardian and he _kissed_ her. He was so lucky Ratchet didn't find out.

He could feel Sideswipe trying to contact him, but he felt something was off. His twin was angry about something. He debated whether or not to answer him. He had blocked him out of the bond so he wouldn't be distracted. Was that why he was so angry?

'_Primus, what was I thinking? I'm so stupid!'_ he thought angrily to himself as he continued to drive. He had upset his charge and now his brother was upset about something, and for the first time in his life…he didn't know what to do. He switched his mind from his brother to Sam.

He knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore. He had felt this way about her for a very long time.

He first realized his feelings for her when she was about six years old.

**Flashback!**

_Sam and her mother were staying the weekend at the base. Nina was working late with Ratchet, so Sam slept in their room by herself._

_Sunstreaker woke up to the sound of his door opening and saw a frightened Sam with a tear-stained face. He nearly jumped out of his berth and rushed to the child. Sideswipe had woken up and was watching, but stayed at his berth. He already knew his brother's feelings towards their little friend even before Sunny did through their bond._

"_What's wrong, Sam?" Sunstreaker asked._

"_I had a nightmare." She sobbed. As gently as he could, he scooped up his charge and carried her back to his berth. He laid down, flat on his back and placed Sam on the center of his chest, just above his spark. She laid down on her stomach, the light thrumming and radiating warmth relaxed her and she slowly began to drift off to sleep. He stiffened a little when she began to absent-mindedly trace circles on his chest._

_He relaxed when her breathing slowed and she stopped tracing his chest, but continued to stare at her. It took every ounce of power to control his spark from beating too hard and waking the sleeping child, and his coolants were on full blast. Why was he feeling like this?_

"_When are you going to tell her?" Sideswipe's sudden question almost made him jump. He looked over and saw his twin sitting up, facing him. He squinted his optics in confusion._

"_What are you talking about?" he whispered._

"_When are you going to tell Sam the truth?" he replied, sounding a little aggravated and using his head to gesture towards Sam._

"_I'm not hiding anything from her." Sunstreaker hissed._

"_Don't give me that scrap, Sunstreaker. You love her and you know it." He said, raising his voice a little. Sam suddenly twitched, mumbling in her sleep; the twins froze. She turned over and fell silent again. Sunstreaker let out a breath of relief, then turned his attention back to his brother, narrowing his darkened optics._

"_Would you keep it down, glitch-head? You almost woke her up."_

_Sideswipe held up his hands and backed down. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, you should tell her, because I'm getting pretty tired of feeling your love for her through our bond. Just tell her you love her, then spark bond with her when she's older."_

"_I can't do that, Sides. Nina and Ratchet would kill me, for one, and two, I don't think she'll even know what I'm talking about. She's just too young. I'll tell her eventually, when she's old enough to understand. I promise." He said, looking back to Sam before falling asleep._

**End Flashback!**

**Back at the Base**

Sideswipe hung out in the main hanger, trying to contact his brother, but for some reason, he had his comm. link turned off and was blocking him through their bond.

"Damn it, Sunny!" he cursed. He didn't understand it. Why was Sunstreaker ignoring his calls? Did he even know about Sam?

"_Sunny, answer your slagging comm. link!" _he shouted at him over the bond. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he got a response.

"**What do you want, Sideswipe?"** answered Sunstreaker through the comm. link.

"About time you fragging answered!" He shouted. "We've been trying to contact you for over an hour! Where the Pit are you?"

He could almost feel his brother flinch at the tone in his voice.

"**I'm on my way to the school to pick up Sam. I got sidetracked and now I'm late."** Sunny replied.

"Well, it's too late about that. Sam's gone!" Sideswipe heard the squeal of Sunstreaker's tires as he slammed to a halt.

"**What?"**

"Sideways was detected in the area where she was. Optimus and the others are on their way to the high school right now. But," he paused, feeling a break in his voice as he the overwhelming pain in his spark made itself known. "He took her, Sunny. She's gone."

**With Sunstreaker**

He ended the transmission with Sideswipe and sped off towards the high school.

'_Oh, Primus. Please, no.'_ he silently prayed. This can't be happening! Sideways couldn't have gotten to her. After his previous attacks, the warning from Barricade, being merely a few miles away…and he still failed her.

He failed to protect her.

Rage burned inside of his spark and he picked up speed.

"I will get you back, by Primus I will!" he growled. "And I'll tear that Con to pieces when I find him."

**With Sam**

I slowly began to wake up, feeling intense pain in my back and my head. I groaned as my stiff muscles tried to move and push me up. I felt cold hard ground beneath and I looked around to discover I was an abandoned warehouse. I looked around and noticed I was completely alone.

Using this chance, I quickly searched my pockets for my cell phone. Aw crap! I forgot that through the hustle of being chased by the Con cop car that was apparently trying to save me, I shoved my phone into my bag.

I looked around. Nope, no bag. I must have dropped it when Sideways shot at me.

"Well, this is just _perfect_." I growled. Now how was I supposed to contact the Autobots. A deep chuckle and the sound of something big walking towards me caught my attention. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"It's too bad the poor little human can't contact her _guardians_ to come and save her." Sideways mocked. I glared at him, not letting my guard down around him, I watched his every move as he walked around me.

"What a shame, it would have been beneficial to my plans." He looked at his claws in a relaxed manner. Not understanding what he was saying, I slightly cocked my eyebrow. He noticed it.

"Why, my plans for destroying the Autobots, of course." He stated as though I asked a question. "I allow you to make contact with them, 'Help me, help me! I'm being held prisoner !'" he mocked me. I just stared at him like he just sprouted two heads.

This guy was _insane_! No wonder Megatron ditched him!

He regained his composure. "And when the Autobots come for your rescue, I'll torture you in front of them and bring them to their knees. When I see their lack of motivation, I'll rip their sparks from their chests!" he laughed maniacally.

"You're insane!" I shouted. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I couldn't tell what he felt, _if_ he even felt, but I saw anger, amusement, and something that resembled lust in his optics. I backed away in fear as he stepped forward. He picked me up in his claws roughly and held me to his face.

"You're pretty brave for a fragile human child, knowing your chances of survival are slim to none." He grinned. I knew I was testing his patience with me, but I kept pushing him.

"Your plan is never going to work! I don't even have a way to contact them!" The look on his face made me wish I hadn't said that.

"Oh, but you see my dear, I _do_." My eyes widened, then narrowed.

"It doesn't matter what you do, the Autobots are still going to destroy you, and it's just too bad Megatron hasn't yet!" I gasped when his grip suddenly tightened at the mention of Megatron. I think I may have crossed the line on this one.

"Don't you _ever_ mention that name in my presence. Believe me, I can still use your _dead mangled body_ in my plans for crushing those Autobot-scum!" he growled. I gulped, feeling all color drain from my face. He turned his attention to the other side of the ware-house.

"Barricade!" he shouted. Barricade emerged from the shadows, fists clenched. I was pretty sure he saw the whole thing.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Sideways tossed me over to him. I yelled as I flew through the air, but, luckily, Barricade caught me.

"Watch over the girl. I've got some planning to do." With that, he walked away. I could feel a deep rumble in Barricade's chest that resembled a growl and I looked up at him. What I saw surprised me; he was giving Sideways a death glare.

Once Sideways was gone, Barricade gently set me down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gruffly. I only nodded, unable to speak.

"You should've run away like I told you to. If you would have listened to me, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, excuse me for trying to get over the fact that a _Con_ was trying to _help_ me."

"I'm not a Con anymore!" I stumbled back at his outburst. It had taken me off guard.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I'm done with this war." He said, softly. "Too many had died fighting for the same reason: to build a better world."

"So, does this mean you'll be siding with the Autobots?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, it means that I'm going to remain a neutral. I'm not fighting this war any longer."

A part of me wanted to reach out to Barricade, I felt bad for him. Before this war started, I bet he had a bunch of friends, probably even from both sides, that died in the war. Another part of me wanted to try and get him to come to our side, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. What if the Decepticons and Autobots thought the same thing Barricade did…I didn't even notice I started laughing.

"What's so funny, femme?" he asked, confused at my sudden change in mood. I tried to settle down.

"I-I'm sorry, Barricade." I managed to stop laughing and tried to breathe. "I was just thinking. What if the Decepticons and the Autobots decided to become neutral. That would end this war."

"Your spark, erm, _heart's_ in the right place, youngling. Unfortunately, some things aren't so easy for us to control." He stated. I didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Both leaders want the exact same thing; however, both viewpoints are incredibly different. They both have a mind set on what their world should be like, but the other's visions get in the way. This war has brought out the worst in many of our kind; don't think the Autobots aren't as guilty as the Decepticons." He looked at me when he said the last statement.

"It's just like our war." I whispered in realization.

"What?" Barricade asked. I looked up at him.

"My planet's war. We humans fight each other for the same goal, but with different views. We try so hard to make change, but, in the end, don't realize the destruction and pain we cause to others." I look into Barricade's optics. "Are _we_ any different from you guys?"

"Your race is capable of great violence and mass destruction, much like our own. So much so, in fact, that I sometimes wonder if we're even still fighting over the same planet."

I look at him with confusion. He looks down at me and explains further.

"Both of our races our fighting for the better of our home planet."

With that final statement, Barricade stood and walked out of the ware-house. I heard him transform and drive off, but I didn't care about that. I was too busy thinking about what he just said. He was right. Both of our races really _are_ fighting for the same thing, which makes me realize:

We humans have our own Decepticons and Autobots, fighting for the salvation of our dying world.

**Again, so sorry it took a long time to update! I'll try to update the next one sooner! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Had a hard time even working on the computer because my sister is a computer hog and there was a major storm that kept turning off our Internet.**

**Enjoy!**

I don't know how long I sat in that warehouse for, probably a few hours, but it felt so much longer than that. I had no idea where Sideways was, or if he was even still in the warehouse and my only line of defense took off without a trace. I was scared, but I tried not to let it show in case Sideways was secretly watching me, but I wasn't sure how badly I was failing. I could feel myself slightly shaking.

Every little noise set me off. A rat scuffling and scurrying in the corner made me think it was Sideways coming. My eyes searched the shadows, all around the abandoned building. I stopped, facing the doors, barely cracked open, darkness setting in outside.

'_This could be my chance!'_ I thought; hope finding its way into me. I took one step towards the door and froze. The feeling of being watched creeping its way down my spine, giving me chills and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I slowly turned around and nearly screamed at the sight of glowing crimson optics glaring down at me.

"Now, why am I not surprised to see this? This situation that you're in, trying to decide whether it's a good idea to try and escape." He said calmly, almost too calmly, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. I tried to control myself, but I could tell I was pale and shaking.

"I never left." My heart skipped a beat. If he never left, then did that mean he heard the conversation between me and Barricade?

"I have to say, I'm very disappointed in Barricade. True, I had a feeling he would eventually turn on me, but I never expected him, a _Decepticon_, to turn on his _master_ and aid a _human_ of all creatures."

I glared at him, taking offense to that comment but remained quiet.

"He had so much potential, but now it makes me wonder…" he shifted his optics to me, "how attached he's gotten to _you."_

I couldn't help but widen my eyes a bit. What _was_ the reason behind Barricade's helping me? He always said how much he hated humans, all of the Decepticons do, so why am I any exception? More importantly, was he going to come back for me?

Sideways smirked. "Yes, he does appear to have grown quite fond over you for some reason."

"If that's true, then why did he leave me here?" I snapped. I don't know why I was getting defensive over this matter, but some part of me wanted Barricade to come back, to be safe zone. Sideways noticed my depression.

"You seem awfully upset that he's not here, and I highly doubt you're even thinking about you're _guardian_ right now."

I was instantly struck with fear and worry. Were the Autobots coming for me? Did they even know I was missing?

What about Sunstreaker?

"They'll never come for you. They've forgotten about you."

"That's not true." I choked, trying not to lose my self-control.

'_**You know it's true. They're not coming.'**_ A voice in my head stated. I put my hands to my head in a futile attempt to stop both voices.

"You've been noting but a burden to them."

'_**A waste of time.'**_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed my control slipping. I squeezed my eyes shut, but a single tear managed to slide down my cheek. My fists were shaking.

'_**He never loved you like you love him. To him, his job was to baby-sit you.'**_ My eyes snapped open at the mention of Sunstreaker. Love him? I love him? That's not possible, I can't love him. But if that's so, then why does my chest hurt when I think about it? Sideways broke me out of my internal struggle.

"I can either be your valuable ally or your worst nightmare." He knelt beside me, putting a clawed finger on my shoulder and I tensed. "The way I see it, you have two choices: join me in destroying the Autobots, or be used as a hostage to make them suffer, and then die a slow and painful death."

"That's not much of a choice. Either way, you're just going to kill me." I muttered.

"Yes, but you can take the quick and painless way, or the short and tortured way. It's your choice."

I took a few steps forward, just to get out of his grasp. I felt my chest tighten, my lack of confidence was really beginning to show, and I cursed myself for it. I could feel his gaze burn deep inside me, making me utterly uncomfortable.

"Come on, Samantha; just think about your dear mother." My eyes widened; I knew he was smirking.

"My mother?" I jumped when I felt two hands grip my shoulders. I turned around and saw Sideways' holoform grinning at me, his face inches from mine. I didn't even notice he had transformed and activated his holoform.

"How about a new deal, hm? You are aware of your human government having contained an Allspark shard?"

I gave a slight nod, not sure where he was going with this.

"And you are aware that the Allspark grants life?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Where are you going with this?"

"I can bring your mother back." He said.

My breath got hitched in my throat. I felt completely numb. Was he joking? Because this wasn't funny.

"Yeah right, the Allspark can't bring _humans_ back to life. It's not possible." I snapped, getting tired of his games.

"But how do you know? The Allspark is the creator of life, but what _kind_ of life exactly? It can bring Cybertronians to life, why not a human?" he asked, almost to himself, trying to decide if the idea really can work.

"It won't work because we're organic."

"That never stopped the Witwicky boy." He said quickly. "He touched the shard and saw symbols that led him to the Matrix of Leadership _and_ the Energon Harvestor. He died, but the Matrix brought him back. Why should the shard and your mother be any different?"

I paused, letting his words sink in. "You can really bring my mother back?"

"Of course." He began to slowly rub my arms, making me incredibly uncomfortable. He leaned closer to me, his lips close to my ear so that I felt his hot breath.

He continued, "All you have to do is help me destroy the Autobots. Then I can easily take the shard and revive your mother, and you two can live the life you've never had before- completely normal." He whispered. "So-" He pulled back and extended his hand, "do we have a deal?"

I stared at his hand for a long moment, uncertainty flowed through me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, stepping back. "You were the one who killed my mother in the first place. You tried to kill me!"

Suddenly, like a flash, he leaped forward, knocking me to the ground. I yelped in surprise and tried to fight him, but he had my arms pinned.

"Because I know you." He growled softly. "I've been on this Primus-forsaken planet long enough to know how you humans think. Your minds are so primitive that it's a wonder how you're the dominant species of this planet. Well, here's something for you're little under-developed mind to try to understand: our first encounter was no coincidence."

A jolt went through me and I froze. I struggled to breathe, but they came out ragged.

'_What does he mean?'_ I thought numbly, almost frantically. _'Our first encounter?' Does he mean the night he killed my mom? But how?'_ His chuckle interrupted my thoughts.

"I thought you would be having trouble with comprehension." He whispered dangerously close to my face. I nearly gagged at the rancid stench of his breath if I hadn't felt so numb.

"Allow me to explain." He stood up and began to pace around me. "Back on Cybertron, my role in the Decepticon armada was a scout- I patrol areas, do a little spying, and relay messages; Barricade was my partner."

For some reason this surprised me. He continued.

"But what Megatron later found out was that I had a knack for carefully laid out and complicated strategies. This was how I planned to overthrow Megatron, had _Starscream_ not found out and reported to Soundwave. The coward wanted the glory all to himself." He paused, feeling the anger rise within him from the memories. I remained still, trying to process all of this. Why was he even telling me in the first place?

"I was banished. I roamed the galaxy from planet to planet until I discovered that our civil war had moved on to consume a new world, one called _Earth_." He kept his eyes on me as I slowly sat up. I didn't have any feelings in my legs, so I remained sitting.

"Imagine my surprise to discover the Autobots accepting help from the humans in _our_ war, not to mention the bond they have formed with the families. I couldn't believe it; I just _had_ to find out for myself! So, I did a little research, did some spying, and eventually found a young woman with a cute daughter working as an assistant to a certain Autobot Medic," he smirked, "your mother." He said slowly.

"So I started planning, wondering what I could do to really crush Prime. Of course, it wasn't until later on that I discovered that it wasn't Optimus that was close to you and your mother, it was that medic and the egotistical one."

"Ratchet and Sunstreaker." I whispered. He put his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful.

"Yes, those two." He shrugged. "I figured 'why bother with one mech when I can easily get two'?" he paused, allowing me to put two and two together.

"So you came after me and my mom on purpose so you could weaken the Autobots." I realized. How could I be so stupid? I should have seen that!

"You're smarter than you look, Sam. Not what I expect from a girl who cuts class and gets detention."

I glared at him, desperately wanting to take out my revenge, but how could I do that? I don't have my guns, or even my board, and he was a giant robot. It didn't matter; I was seeing red by this point. Without warning, I sprang up at his holoform.

Unfortunately, he saw this ahead of time and tackled me back to the ground. I stared at him; fear took over me like a ghost, as he just looked into my eyes. What scared me the most, though, was his sudden change in demeanor; his face was impassive. He leaned closer. Apparently personal space isn't in this guy's vocabulary. This is me trying to lighten up a dangerous situation…and failing miserably.

"But apparently, not smart enough. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a young, _naïve_, human girl stuck with _the most_ unpredictable giant alien robot, all alone in an abandoned warehouse in a desolate area of the city. Your chances of escaping _alive_ are slim to none."

I felt my body relax and sink into the cold, hard concrete floor when I realized that he was right. I had not chance of getting out of here, and even if I did, I wouldn't get far. I don't even know where I am.

Seeing that my body relaxed, he moved one hand was holding my arm to my stomach. He slipped his hand under my shirt, and my body immediately tensed at the touch of his cold hand on my bare skin. I hated the feeling as tears began to form in my eyes and I whimpered. All of my hopes were now crushed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He shushed me gently, moving his hand around my body, the other one tracing my face. "This'll all be over soon."

Like a flash of lightning, became aggressive. He began ripping my shirt and going for my jeans. I yelped and began to fight back, I was not going to let him do this to me again, but he was too strong. He slapped my face, making me delirious, unable to fight him.

It wasn't too long after that, he was in control and I lost consciousness. The feeling of abandonment struck me for the third time. My mother, Sunstreaker, and now…Barricade.

****

Barricade sped down the street to the one place he knew the Autobots would be first- the school. With night falling over the city, the roads were relatively empty; any straggling cars that got in his way, he just turned on his sirens and sped past them before they even had a chance to pull to the side. He knew he didn't have much time.

He had left Sam alone with Sideways, who was doing Primus knows what to her right now. Just thinking about made his spark clench in fury, and this confused him. Why is he suddenly so protective of her? If she was kidnapped before he made his decision to become a neutral, he wouldn't have cared at all.

The more time ticked by, the urge to turn around and go back to the warehouse grew stronger. He pulled to the side of the road and checked his internal clock. Forty-five minutes; that's how long he'd been out, how long Sam had been alone. He wanted to go back; he wanted to see if she was alright. But if he turned around now, he wouldn't be able to find the Autobots; but if he kept going, he would be about another twenty minutes, and that was time he couldn't afford to waste.

He let out a desperate and frustrated sigh before he quickly turned around, squealing his tires, and proceeded to head back towards the warehouse. It didn't matter if he found the Autobots or not, he would figure out some way to get Sam out and back to the Autobots. Something in his spark told him to hurry. His comm. link beeped and he stopped. Thinking it was Sideways, he answered.

"**What do you want, Sideways?"** he snapped. **"She'd better be in one piece when I get back."**

"_**Sideways?**_**" **Barricade froze.** "Why are you communicating with Sideways, **_**huh Barricade**_**?"** Starscream's voice hinted interest.

"Slag." He groaned to himself and acted natural. **"Don't you worry your pretty little processor, Screamer. I ran into Sideways on patrol and he hasn't left me alone since."** This wasn't entirely a lie. He was hoping that Starscream would just drop it, but he was irritatingly persistent.

"**Then who is **_**'she'**_**? You're sounding awfully suspicious."**

"**Why'd you contact me?"** Barricade asked, changing the subject. It worked.

"**I am returning to Earth at Megatron's request. He wanted to make sure too much hasn't changed for the arrival of our new army. It sounds like I'll have to do a bit of **_**baby-sitting**_** while I'm there as well."** Barricade could hear the smirk in his voice.

"**When will you be arriving?"**

"**Within the week. I expect you to meet up with me at the coordinates I'll be sending you. **_**See you soon, Barricade.**_**"** The comm. link ended.

Barricade started to grow a little worried. This didn't give him enough time to get Sam back to the Autobots and run away before Starscream's arrival; and to make it worse, now he's suspicious. If he finds out about him helping Sam, there's no doubt he'll do _anything _to get her.

"I have to hurry." He spun his tires and proceeded back to the warehouse.

**Well, here you go folks! Starscream is coming back, and Barricade is running out of time! Oh no! And what about the Autobots? Will they ever find Sam in time? Will Starscream discover Barricade's little secret about him becoming a neutral and protecting the Autobot's human? Will there be old rivalries between the Seeker and Sideways?**

**Tune in next time- same Trans time, same Trans channel!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is so late, my grandmother recently passed away and we had the funeral on Mother's Day, which sucks. So I've been depressed lately and it took me forever to write this chapter! **

**But on a lighter note, for the very few who are interested in my life, my band received a Grammy award for the 'Enterprise' category, so that's pretty exciting.**

**Okay, enough of my boring life, on with the story!**

****

Sunstreaker had arrived at the high school soon after Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide. He noticed that Sideswipe wasn't there, but decided that was the last thing he should worry about. His main concerns were finding Sam and avoid being turned to scrap by Ironhide and Ratchet for leaving her. Unfortunately, the latter would be close to impossible seeing as Ratchet and Ironhide already noticed him when he pulled up. His three superiors had their holoforms activated and were searching for any clues, and the minute Sunstreaker's holoform stepped out of his alt mode, he was lucky Prime was right there; though he wasn't sure how helpful Optimus would be, considering he did practically abandon his charge.

His spark froze as the realization pelted his processor. He had abandoned her; he wasn't there to protect her. Now her life was in the hands of Sideways, something he and Ratchet had tried to prevent for ten years. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even realize Ironhide stepped away from the group to confront him.

"Where were you?" Ironhide asked. Sunstreaker glanced up to meet his cold stare. His holoform was tense and his fists were clenched. Sunny really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Nowhere." He snipped and tried to walk past him. Ironhide growled, grabbed Sunstreaker's shirt collar, and shoved him against his alt mode. Sunstreaker didn't say anything; he knew he was going to deserve the beating from him.

"That's a slagging lie, Sunstreaker!" he roared, getting Ratchet's and Prime's attentions. They rushed over, calling out to Ironhide and telling him to stop. Sunny just stood there with an emotionless expression.

"Ironhide, stop!" Ratchet shouted, but he didn't listen. Optimus and Ratchet were trying to pull Ironhide away but he still held on.

"What the hell were you thinking? You knew she had nothing to protect herself with! You knew Sideways has been waiting for the opportunity to grab her and now, thanks to you, he's got it!"

"Ironhide." Optimus snapped.

"Who knows what his psychotic mind is planning? Hell, who knows what he's doing to her right now-"

"Ironhide! That is enough!" Optimus commanded. Seeing he crossed the line, Ironhide backed off, not taking his glare off of Sunstreaker.

"A human is not just some toy or piece of property you can afford to lose, Sunstreaker. I thought you realized that when you became her guardian." Ironhide stated calmly before walking away, leaving Sunny to stare at the ground.

"Ironhide, this is not helping anything. You are not the only one concerned with finding Sam." Ratchet snapped. Ironhide just ignored him. Sunstreaker looked up from the ground to his retreating form.

"I'm going to find her." Sunstreaker stated. Ironhide stopped mid-step. "I need you to at least expect that much from me." Ironhide turned around.

"Sam has been attacked by Sideways twice, and now he has her again, all because you can't keep an optic on her. I don't expect anything from you." He turned back around and continued walking towards his alt mode. Sunstreaker got angry at Ironhide's view on his guardianship.

"Is that what you think I do?" You think that I just treat this like a babysitting job?" Ironhide shrugged.

"I don't know. Could've fooled me if you had any feelings for her." Ironhide froze when he didn't get an immediate response. He looked back at Sunstreaker. "Do you have feelings for her?" he asked seriously. Sunstreaker just looked away.

Ratchet and Optimus, having suddenly become interested in the conversation, stayed silent and waited for Sunstreaker's answer.

"Sunstreaker." Ironhide snapped. "Do you love Sam?"

Sunstreaker hesitated before giving a slight nod. Ironhide's and Ratchet's jaws almost fell to the ground while Optimus' remained impassive.

There was an awkward silence before Optimus walked away, looking around. Ratchet's face went from shocked to angry to PO'd while Ironhide's just remained shocked. Sunstreaker, noticing the growing tension in the air, noticed that Optimus found something.

"What is it, sir?" he asked. The tension dropped when Ironhide and Ratchet looked over to their leader, who was staring down the street where an alley was.

Optimus looked back at the group for a brief moment and turned around again.

"That alley. Sam mentioned she saw a suspicious cop car watching her. She hung up when she was being chased."

"Barricade." Sunstreaker growled and clenched his fists. The others turned and looked at him suspiciously. Sunstreaker tried his best to stay calm, but he was failing.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

Sunstreaker mentally weighed his options, wondering if he should tell them about the encounter with Barricade or not. He sighed, he might as well.

"I ran into Barricade the other day. It was just a talk, nothing more." He added quickly when he saw the others tense. "He was warning me, about Sideways, about how Sam was in danger."

"And yet you still couldn't keep an optic on her." Ironhide huffed.

"You know what Ironhide-" Sunstreaker started going at him, but Optimus got in between them..

"Stand down Sunstreaker, that's an order." Sunstreaker stopped, but kept glaring at Ironhide. Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Ironhide, I know you're just as concerned about Sam as we are, but picking fights with each other is not going to help bring her back."

"Optimus!" No one had noticed that Ratchet was further down the street until he shouted over to Optimus. Ratchet had left during Ironhide's and Suntreaker's argument and was now staring at something on the ground a good distance away.

Their holoforms disappeared and they drove down to where Ratchet was, parked next to his alt mode, and reactivated their holoforms.

"What did you find, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet didn't answer, he just bent down and picked up a bag; however, this bag sent all four battle-hardened mechs rigid. It was Sam's dirtied and torn backpack.

"And that's not all." Ratchet gestured to the scorch-marked ground a few feet away. He turned back to Optimus, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker. "We have to find her."

**-With Barricade-**

It was dark when he arrived back at the warehouse, and he wasted no time. He transformed before he came to a complete stop, threw open the warehouse doors, and froze at the sight before him.

"No." he whispered. On the ground before his was Sam. Her clothes were torn, hair a wild mess, a pale and bloody heap. He knelt beside her and, with foreign tenderness that surprised him, he picked her up and held her close to his spark.

'_I've got to get her out of here and to the Autobots.'_ He cursed himself for suddenly being weak over a pathetic flesh creature, but he felt committed to bringing her back.

"It's a shame how fragile humans are." Sideways said from behind Barricade. He quickly stood up and faced him, desperately wanting to rip him apart. "That's why it's so dangerous to form a relationship with them."

"Sideways." Barricade growled. "I thought you needed her alive." He chuckled, but hten grew serious.

"Change of plans, _partner_." Sideways started walking towards him, causing Barricade to back up. He had to get to the door, but Sideways was blocking it.

Split second decision, Barricade transformed, securely strapping Sam in the front seat, spun his tires, and bolted past Sideways and out the door.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Sideways growled before transforming and following Barricade. "Both of you."

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker were about to head back to base to try and locate Sam. They were heading out when Ironhide suddenly stopped. Sunstreaker had to slam on his brakes to keep from running into him.

"What the Pit, Ironhide? Why'd you stop?" he snapped. Hearing Sunstreaker, Optimus and Ratchet slowed to a halt. Ironhide just sat there, idling.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"I'm picking up on Cons, two of them. They're heading this way, hot." A wave of tension flowed through them.

Sunstreaker was the first to act, releasing an angry rev and high-tailed it in the opposite direction. He was going to end this today.

"Sunstreaker, wait!" Ratchet called, but he didn't listen.

Ratchet was surprised at Sunstreaker's actions, then again, he wasn't. He knew the traits of being a guardian were practically eating him alive since Sam was kidnapped and was put into over-drive when he found out Sideways had been looking for her. Ratchet understood what the young, egotistical warrior was going through, because he went through it himself when he was Nina's guardian. Yes, he cared deeply for Sam's mother, perhaps too much for his own good. And when Nina died that night it tore him apart from the inside-out, and the fact that he almost lost the closest thing he had to a daughter only made the pain so much worse. He had practically lost his whole family in a single night, by a single mech; and now, ten years later, this same mech was, once again, threatening the life of his family, the one he considers his child, and he refused to let history repeat itself.

I began to regain consciousness, but something felt different. I wasn't on the cold floor, I was sitting up in a leather seat. I tried to move, but discovered I was strapped in. It felt like the world was moving really fast, but I didn't know what was going on, or where I was. My eyes snapped open and I began to freak out, thinking it was Sideways. I screamed and flailed my arms, hitting something hard in front of me- a dashboard. I was in a vehicle. I struggled more.

"Ow, femme, will you stop that! I'm trying to rescue you here!" Barricade's voice filled the cab. Wait- _Barricade's_ voice! I froze, looking around, trying to figure out where his heavenly voice came from. Before I knew it, his holoform fizzled to life in the driver's seat. A handsome man in his twenties with black hair and reddish eyes.

"Barricade?" I couldn't believe my eyes. It was really him! I almost didn't think he was real. I reached out and touched his face; yep, he was real. Mixed emotions rushed through me all at once- shock, happiness, relief, anger, confusion. I punched him really hard in the shoulder, and he apparently felt it.

"Ow, will you stop hitting me!" he yelled. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. He gave me a sideways glance, but I tried to avoid it, then turned his gaze back to the road. I kept looking at the side mirror, expecting Sideways to be following us, but I didn't see anything.

"Are you okay?: he grumbled. It was then I remembered the pain I was in. I was bruised and cut all over, and the blood was beginning to dry a little. I looked back to him and lowered my head.

"Yeah." I mumbled. He didn't buy it. He pulled over to the side. This neighborhood is so weird, there's no people.

Barricade turned to me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Look, kid, you're not okay. You're hurt."

"Where were you?" I asked, my voice cracking. He was silent for a moment.

"I went out. But that's not important right now, you need medical attention."

I stayed silent.

"Look, kid-"

"My name is not _kid_, or _femme_!" I snapped, still not looking up, my fists clenched tightly. "It's Sam, get it right! S-A-M, _Sam_, and don't even think about pushing it and call me Samantha!"

Barricade just stared at her for a few minutes. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears threatening to fall, ad her short, messy hair covered part of her reddened face.

"Look fem-Sam," he corrected himself when she looked at him. "I shouldn't have left you alone. If I had known what Sideways was planning to do with you, I never would've left."

I couldn't help but stare ar=t him. Was he trying to apologize? Barricade, the ruthless Decepticon, was actually apologizing to me, a human.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I was going to retrieve the Autobots. I know exactly where they are, so I was going to lead them back to you by any means necessary."

My eyes widened. _'He was really going to sacrifice himself to save me.'_ My mind drifted back to what Sideways told me.

"_He had so much potential, but now it makes me wonder, how attached he's gotten to you."_

I couldn't help but feel a heavy feeling in my chest.

'_Barricade is supposed to be a fearless Decepticon warrior. Why, then, is he giving it all up to help me? He can't really be that attached to me, can he?'_ I looked back up to him, looking into his eyes, but he was gazing away from me. But I could still see the pain and sadness, everything that he's probably been hiding inside during his years as a Con. If only the others could see him the way he is now. I felt the seatbelt unlatch itself from around me and the passenger door opened. At the same time, his holoform disappeared.

"Get out and hide." He said quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" His seat tilted and I fell out onto the ground on my back with an 'oof'.

"Nevermind about that, just hurry!" I nodded, stood up, and began running. I heard the shifting of metal behind me and turned to see Barricade transform. I nearly shouted at him to stop before someone saw, but I remembered no one was here. I quickly ducked into a nearby alley and poked my head out to watch. Barricade's back was facing me, but I could feel his anger and over-protective aura. His arm transformed into cannon and aimed it down the road at nothing. It was dark, save for a few lamplights lighting up parts of the street.

I was about to come out of the alley, thinking the coast was clear, but Barricade never relaxed. I quickly changed my mind at the sight of the bright LD lights and the sound of an angry engine fast approaching. Suddenly, Sideways was in full view and didn't slow down. When he was close enough, Sideways transformed and literally flew at Barricade, knocking them both to the ground.

I squeaked and ducked farther into the shadows of the alley when they tumbled past me. I had to hang on to the wall because of the violent shaking in the ground. Feeling brave, I poked my head back out and my eyes widened. Barricade was on the ground trying to get up, sparks flying out of his shoulder and elbow joints, with Sideways standing over him.

"No." I whispered. "Damn it, perfect time to be without my guns and board!" I let out a silent growl, trying to will Barricade to get up, but Sideways kicked him back down, placing his foot on his chest to hold him down. His cannon came to life and aimed at Barricade's spark. Oh Hell No!

"Ah screw it!" I ran out of the alley and to the middle of the street. "Hey you walking scrap-heap!" I shouted, waving my arms. This caught both of their attentions. "Leave him alone." I growled.

Sideways removed his foot from Barricade and started to walk towards me.

"Oh scrap." I mumbled, my voice shaking. I did not think this through.

"You're pretty brave all of a sudden." He mused. I tried to run, but my damn fear froze me in place. Sideways sensed it.

"Or I could be wrong." I looked towards Barricade and saw him trying to get up, energon leaking from his wounds. I gulped. I looked back to Sideways, who was reaching down to grab me. My legs, at that moment, decided to work as I jumped to the side, rolled, sprang up, and ran towards Barricade.

"Barricade! Cade, are you okay?" I asked when I reached him.

"Don't call me that." He groaned. "What are you doing, you idiot? I told you to run."

"I'm not leaving you!" I said, my voice firm and unchanging. Large footsteps came behind me and I turned around and saw Sideways walking towards us.

"Get behind me." Barricade grunted as he struggled to sit himself up. I did what he said, but a little ways back.

"Why must you constantly do things the hard way, Barricade?" he asked, stopping in front of him. "From what I've heard through Decepticon radio transmissions, you were pretty brutal when you tried to obtain the human boy all those years ago. Now, you're willing to risk your life for the sake of a single human girl, and have the millions of years spent fighting this war _wasted_?"

"There was no point in continuing this war and you know it." Barricade snapped. I couldn't believe how strongly Barricade really felt about this. I assumed that he would just give up and take off to save himself; yet, here he was, fighting for a new dream, one of peace. A part of me wondered if there was any other motive driving him that he hasn't made known, but there was another part, that was stronger than the first, that was impressed by him.

Sideways let out a low growl and grabbed Barricade's armor, making him yell out in pain, and threw him into a building.

"Barricade!" I shouted. I froze when Sideways pointed his cannon at me. I stopped breathing as I stared into the glow of the large barrel. A shot from the side rang out and Sideways staggered when he was blasted in the side. I looked over and saw Barricade leaning against the building, his cannon releasing smoke from the blast, anger radiated in his fiery optics.

"Don't. Touch. The girl." He seethed.

Sideways was about to retaliate when he suddenly turned to face down the street. Cursing in Cybertronian, he transformed and sped away. I jumped out of the way to keep from getting run over.

Confused, I looked to the distance to see four pairs of headlights speeding towards us. I have never been so happy in my life.

**Okay, sorry it took so long. But I'm already starting the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take forever to upload. Thanks for hanging in there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! The next one will probably be delayed a little! Just a heads up:**

**I'm preparing for a choir concert and, also, a band competition at Great America coming up, and getting ready for graduation (June 10) so I'm very excited! **

****

I sat on the cold metal berth in the Med Bay, seriously wishing for some insulated heat or a blanket or _something_. I sat there for over an hour, Ratchet had just finished running all sorts of tests on me, and now he was talking to Optimus. Of course, Sunstreaker refused to leave so, yea, he was there too. They were in another room, but I could still hear them, even though I really didn't want to. I was just worried about Barricade. I had managed to convince Ratchet to fix him, but the minute we arrived at the base, he was hauled off to the brig for questioning. I felt terrible for how they were treating him, but no matter what I said they wouldn't change their minds.

"How is she, Ratchet?" I heard Optimus ask, almost softly. Ratchet sighed.

"Well, she's _alive_. That is, unfortunately, the only piece of good news I can give you." He sounded regretful that he said that. My gaze shifted downwards when I realized that he _knew_. He was going to tell them. I couldn't help but be slightly ashamed of myself.

"What do you mean? What did Sideways do to her?" Sunstreaker asked. Another sigh escaped Ratchet. Then a few clicks and whirs lead me to believe that they were discussing it in Cybertronian. Thank God I don't understand it!

"**Cybertronian" **"Normal"-

"**Sideways is a sick and twisted Decepticon; **_**ex**_**-Decepticon."** Ratchet corrected himself. **"He has used a **_**different**_** means of torture on Sam. And I regretfully say this now, but he has also tried the same thing when he attacked her at her home."**

"**And this means of torture is?"** asked Optimus. Ratchet dimmed his optics.

"**He raped her. She has too many marks on her body to prove otherwise and when I had asked her, she couldn't give me a direct answer."**

This news floored the two mechs. Sunstreaker was clenching and unclenching his fists and growling, and Optimus' face was a mix of shock and anger.

"WHAT?" Sunstreaker shouted in plain English. Optimus turned his head towards Sam and saw her jump a Sunstreaker's sudden loud voice. He felt concern and sadness rise up in him and turned back to Racthet.

"Ratchet, I shall be in my office if you need me."

"Yes, sir."

I was a little surprised at Sunstreaker's reaction, but I knew to expect it. I didn't want to make any form of contact with anyone; I just wanted to crawl under a rock for the rest of my life. Optimus walked past me and I couldn't even look at him. I felt his gaze on me, but I kept my eyes on the floor. It wasn't till he was at the door I heard him stop.

"I want you to know that none of this is your fault, Sam. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I was surprised when he said that, but I narrowed my eyes. "Then why won't you let Barricade go?"

He didn't say anything. I don't expect him to. The Med doors opened and shut. I looked up and saw that Optimus had left. I knew it. They're not going to let him go just for saving me, so why bother?

A cop can't release a dangerous criminal just because he rescued a helpless kitten. The world doesn't work that way, so why should the Autobots be any different?

"Sam." I slightly jumped at Ratchet's voice. I was half-expecting Sideways to be there and it scared me. I was going to continue to be paranoid until Sideways was taken care of. I looked into his concerned optics.

"As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to release you. You need your rest and I doubt that you're going to find it here. Sunstreaker will take you back to your room." On cue, Sunstreaker came in, gently scooped me up, and left the Med Bay.

It was quiet on the way back to my room. I had no idea what to feel at this point, of course I was tired, but I didn't know what to say to Sunstreaker.

'_It wasn't until I was taken by Sideways that I realized that I love him.'_ But how was I going to tell him that?

After a while, I notice we stopped in front of my room. Sunstreaker set me on the ground while he transformed (I had to lean on the wall for support) and activated his holoform. I didn't realize how weak I actually was until I tried to walk on my own. That didn't work out so well. I took one step forward only to have my legs give out from under me and I fell. Luckily, Sunny caught me, but a whimper escaped me. I was in so much pain.

"Hang on, Sam. I got ya." He said softly. He grabbed one of my arms and held it over his shoulder and put his other arm around my waist and helped me into my room. After stumbling across my room, we finally made it to my bed. He gently set me down and sat next to me. It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He murmured. I looked at him, confused. "I wasn't there to protect you. I-I just needed time to think, and I was going to come get you when Sideswipe commed me-"

"Sunstreaker." I interrupted him. I looked into his brilliant blue eyes that were full of concern, guilt, and love. All for me. "I've been doing some thinking too."

He took my hand in both of his and held it to his chest. This may be his holoform, but I'm still amazed at how real it is. I can actually feel his spark beat. My cheeks flushed a bit as he stared into my eyes, completely serious. (**A/N: For any Fruits Basket fans, he kind of reminds me of Kyo**).

"I swear on my spark, on every ounce of life I have left in my body, I'm going to protect you. Nothing is _ever_ going to take you away from me ever again." His voice held so much possession in it that it almost scared me. But after gazing into his glowing eyes, I realized that the fear was replaced by my overwhelming desire to be with him.

I shifted on my bed, ignoring the shooting pain up my back, and scooted closer to him. My face inches from his; I could feel his hot breath on my face, smelling sweet and tangy.

"I love you, Sunstreaker. I'm only sorry it took me so long to realize it." He gently placed a soft hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"I want you to be with me. To be mine and _only_ mine." His possessive side was taking over again. I know it because I've seen it before. I wasn't sure how to respond to his statement, but he leaned in closer to me.

"I want you to be my sparkmate." He whispered. I was so shocked that I pulled away from him as he was about to kiss me. I became a little nervous.

"What? Th-That's a lot to ask, Sunstreaker. Being together is one thing, but _bonding_ is more serious than human marriage. I don't even know if it's possible for a Cybertronian to bond with a human." I back up to my headboard and leaned against my pillow. Sunstreaker followed, so he was over me, his arms on either side of me.

"We'll make it work. I don't want anyone else to have you." I was getting worried about how serious he was about this. I tried to think of a way to get him off.

"Look, Sunstreaker, I'm really tired and Ratchet _said_ I need my rest, so um, yea." I said nervously. He didn't move though. "Sunstreaker." I said, more sternly this time. I gasped when he suddenly dropped his whole weight on my body. I tried to fight him.

"No Sunstreaker! GET OFF!" I yelled at him, but his holoform was stronger than me. He leaned his face to my ear.

Just relax, Sam. Everything will be fine." My eyes widened as I had a flashback of Sideways.

"_This will all be over soon."_ Sideways' voice came from Sunstreaker's mouth.

Hot tears burned my eyes and I squeezed them shut so I wouldn't see Sideways' looming face. He placed his lips softly on my neck.

"**SIDEWAYS, STOP!"**

**!**

I sat up screaming. I stopped and panted heavily and noticed that Sunstreaker wasn't on me anymore. In fact, I wasn't even in my _room_ anymore. I was in the Med Bay, on the berth. The blanket covering my legs. A beeping sound caught my attention and I looked over and saw that I had an IV and several wires hooked up on my body and a heart monitor. A door sliding open and rushing footsteps turned my attention to Ratchet rushing in.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?" he asked, scanning me and checking the monitors. I started to freak out again.

"W-What's going on? Where's Sunstreaker? H-He was just here, and Sideways-!" I hyperventilated ad my eyes frantically searched the room.

"Sam, calm down. It was all just a bad dream. You've been unconscious for a few days. Thank Primus you even woke up at all." He said, rubbing a finger up and down my back for comfort.

I looked at him, confusion etched all over my face. "What?"

"Your injuries were more severe than I first thought. You fell unconscious on the way back. The Autobots and higher commanding human officers have already been briefed of what happened. Sunstreaker refused to leave your side until his energon levels were running low. He actually just left to the rec. room a few hours ago to refuel. I told him I would comm. him should anything change. I guess I should contact him." He said as he sent a private comm. to Sunstreaker.

"But-but-but-but we were in my room. He-" I stopped, realizing that Ratchet was right there. Maybe it _was_ just a dream.

"He _what_?" Ratchet asked, silent anger etched in his voice.

"Nothing." I muttered. I was so confused. If I had been unconscious this whole time, then what happened to Barricade?

The Med Bay door opened and Sunstreaker walked in. I tensed a little but he hadn't noticed me.

"What's going on, Doc Bot?" he asked casually.

"See for yourself." Ratchet motioned towards me and Sunstreaker looked surprised. I, on the other hand, was nervous. _Thanks a lot Ratchet._

"Sam, you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked, rushing to my side.

"Fine, I'm fine." Sunstreaker raised an optic at my behavior, but said nothing. Instead he looked to Ratchet.

"She just woke up from a nightmare." Ratchet explained.

"Oh."

"I was actually planning to release Sam after I ran a few more tests, so you can take her back to her room. She needs rest and I doubt she'll find it here."

I breathing hitched. It was just like my nightmare. I wanted to stall as long as I could.

"What happened to Barricade?" Where is he?" the sudden demand in my voice surprised me, as well as the two mechs. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"Barricade is fine, Sam." He reassured, his voice was gentle. Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chassis and snorted, mumbling something about 'lucky I didn't get a hold of him'. Ratchet jammed his elbow into Sunny's side, receiving a loud yelp from said mech.

"Dammit, Ratchet!"

"Language." Ratchet warned, then turned to me. I tried not to smile, I had really missed their antics. "Anyways, I had finished Barricade's repairs this morning and he left for a meeting with Optimus. We were all very surprised at Barricade's announcement of leaving the Decepticons. We almost didn't believe him until we discovered that Barricade actually rescued you."

I thought about how they would have made that deduction. Figuring that they showed up as Sideways made his retreat, and seeing the bad shape Barricade and I were in, they must have put one and two together.

"He did save me. He stood up for me and he protected me." I confirmed, just to give them peace of mind to know they were right. Ratchet nodded in understanding while Sunstreaker still scoffed.

"I still don't trust him. He could just be saying that, thinking we'd welcome him with open arms, so he can steal our information and pass them along to Megatron." I clenched my fists.

"That's not true, Sunstreaker!" I snapped and he flinched. "He doesn't even want to be an Autobot. He just wants to stay out of this war, as a _neutral_. You weren't there! _You_ weren't there when he said that to me, _you_ didn't hear the sincerity in his voice. _You_ weren't there when he save me. _You_ weren't there, Sunstreaker! But _he _was!" Tears welled up, but I had to hold them back for the sake of showing him he was wrong.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" he snapped back. "I know I wasn't there, and I should've been! I should've been there to protect you, and I wasn't. If I had been there, Sideway's wouldn't have even _touched_ you. You may think you're grown up on this planet, but to us, you're still just a sparkling. You haven't been a part of our war for very long. You weren't there back on Cybertron, where he took the lives of so many- citizen _and_ soldier. Once a Con always a Con. You don't know what goes on in his mind, Sam!"

"And _you do_?" I asked incredulously. He paused for a moment, before turning and walking towards the door.

"I'm going out for a drive." He grunted. I stared after him, but a sigh from Ratchet caused me to turn back around.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him. But what happens to Barricade is ultimately Optimus' decision. Whether he wants to remain neutral or not. Now, I've commed Sideswipe and he's going to take you to your room to rest. You've had a pretty eventful week and I'm far too busy here." Ratchet said. I nodded.

"You know, he was really worried about you, Sam. You should've seen him when we were searching for you. From day one you've touched his spark, and you continue to change him."

Before I could say anything, the doors opened and Sideswipe strode in.

"Hey, what's up, doc?" I had to chuckle at the Bugs Bunny phrase. Sides grinned and Ratchet shook his head. It was amazing; it was as if the whole atmosphere lightened up.

"How's it goin', kid?" he asked.

"Good, I guess." I smiled half-heartedly. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up; he's always been good at that. That's why I always used to see him as kind of like a big brother.

"Sideswipe, take Sam back to her room so she can rest. I have work that needs to be done."

"Okey-dokey, Ratch." Sideswipe gave him the 'okay' sign, scooped me up, and walked out of the Med Bay. I didn't see, but I was pretty sure Ratchet shook his head and rolled his optics.

We made it to my room pretty quickly, probably because I wasn't paying attention. He activated his holoform and guided me to my bed. I just decided to wait for him to help me, not wanting to chance my stability by myself. He gently set me down and sat next to me. He was quiet and it was starting to get awkward. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how to say it. It was like his whole demeanor had changed from being completely carefree a minute ago to troubled; he was like a different person, erm, _mech_.

"You know, Sunstreaker really cares about you." He finally said.

"I know." He looked at me. "Ratchet told me." He nodded.

"He was really hurt after that argument about Barricade. I may not know the whole guardian-thing as well as Sunny, but I'm still his twin. I can feel all of his emotions through our bond." Then he chuckled. "He's never been good at controlling his emotions." He went back to serious. "But that's just to show he really cares."

Guilt welled up so much in my chest that I thought I was going to throw up. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like I did, he was only trying to protect me. I knew Sunny was terrible at keeping his emotions in check, but I never took the time to understand the real reasons behind his blow-ups.

"I know he didn't mean to yell at me. I feel terrible for snapping at him." I choked. "It's just that I wouldn't even _be_ here right now if it weren't for Barricade. And now I feel like he doesn't even stand a chance because of his past and there's nothing I can do about it!" Sideswipe grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped at the sudden action.

"I know, Sam, I know." His voice sounded forced, as if he was struggling for control. Then he started sniffling, and, before I realized it, we were sobbing in each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Sam!" he sobbed. "We should've been there for you from the very beginning. We should've followed you and Nina home, we should've stayed with you at your house, and we should've waited for you at school!" Not knowing where this was coming from only made me sob harder. It was confusing; Sideswipe said _we_. As far as I was concerned, it was only Sunstreaker.

Thinking of my mom made it so much worse. I really needed her right now; I wanted to have a heart-to-heart mother-daughter conversation with her giving me helpful advice.

"_**You'll be alright, honey."**_ Her voice, like angels, rang in my head. My eyes widened, and I squinted through the tears.

"_Mommy."_

"_**It'll be alright. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you. Just follow your heart. Sunstreaker really loves you."**_

Sideswipe pulled away, rubbing his eyes. I had no idea up to this point that their holoforms could cry.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled. It was like he was suddenly back to his normal self, which totally threw me off. He gave me a childish grin. "Sometimes Sunny's emotions can get pretty out of hand, so they flood through the bond and mess with my processor."

"So, he must be pretty upset, huh?" I asked. He looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Yea, but don't worry. He'll get over it eventually."

'_But how long will eventually be?'_ I thought.

"Well," he sighed, standing up, "I'd better go so you can rest." I smiled.

"Okay. Bye Sideswipe, and thanks for everything." He smiled back.

"No problem. See ya' later!" The door slid shut behind him and I was left alone in the dark room. I laid down, instantly feeling relief in my body from my comfy bed. I snuggled into my pillow and my blankets. As much as I wanted to relax, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen; something bad.

**Here's the next chapter! So, Sam had a pretty bad nightmare and is causing some tension between her and Sunny. Not only that, when Sides has the talk with her, he breaks down! But the question is, was it **_**Sides**_** apologizing to her, or was it **_**Sunny**_**? The truth will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, what is Sam's 'bad feeling'? **

**Find out next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is just a 'catch-up' chapter so I'm on the same page as everyone! Will update again soon, but my band concert is comin up and Shiela E is goin to be performing with us (^^), and graduation is an about a week! Yay! **

**Also news, I was just contacted by the Financial Aid at the college I'm going to go to, and my entire first year is paid off! A major load off my shoulders! Okay, on with the story!**

****

Sideswipe entered his and Sunstreaker's room and saw his brother sitting on his berth in the dark with his face in his servos. Sides lightly smiled at his brother.

"That was some blow-up you had back there, Sunny." He said gently.

"Don't call me that." Sunny mumbled pathetically in his hands.

"Sam was pretty surprised."

Sunny looked up at his brother, who still had a small smile. Sadness and regret were clear in his optics.

"She knows?" he asked. Sideswipe shrugged playfully, clearly finding amusement his brother's embarrassment.

"I don't know, bro. Seeing as how I suddenly became schizophrenic might have made her a tiny bit suspicious."

Sunstreaker groaned and placed his face back into his hands. Sides felt bad for his brother and hated seeing him like this, but he knows he'll get over it and be a total aft again. This is good for Sunny if he's ever going to learn to control himself and not take advantage of the ones he cares about.

Sideswipe walked over to the berth and sat next to Sunstreaker.

"You know," Sides started, "she feels pretty bad about snapping at you. I bet you feel even worse, huh?" Sunstreaker removed his hands from his face and stared at the floor.

"Yea, but I couldn't help it! I couldn't stand how she defended Barricade. I was so-"

"Jealous?" Sideswipe grinned. Sunny pushed Sides and glared at him.

"No! I am _not_ jealous! Why should I be jealous of the-that pathetic excuse for a Con?"

"Because you love Sam and you can't stand how much she cares about Barricade." He pointed out. Sunstreaker mumbled under his breath. Sideswipe put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Just remember, Barricade _warned_ you about Sideways." Sideswipe stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You know, she wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him." When Sunstreaker made no movement, Sideswipe turned back around and exited the room, leaving Sunstreaker in darkness and his own thoughts.

****

Far away from the outer limits of the city, a meteor crash landed in the dense forest, sliding to a halt through the trees, leaving behind it a destructive path of broken trees, smoke, and flames. In the large rut rested a silver F-22 Raptor with steam bellowing off its metal exterior from the force of impact. The metal plating began to shift apart and rearrange. All at once, the jet transformed and Starscream stood, overlooking the trees to the city in the distance. He put his hand to his helm and opened a comm. link.

"Starscream to Barricade, come in." His only response was static on the other end.

"Barricade! This is Starscream! Report, where are you?" Nothing. Starscream growled and kicked a fallen tree.

Barricade's comm. was off. Why was it off? He knew to meet Starscream at these coordinates, yet he was nowhere to be seen and his comm. link was off. He wasn't even in the area, or anywhere his scanners could pick up.

Starscream, then, smirked, remembering their conversation before.

**Flashback-**

Starscream walked down the corridors of the Nemisis. Megatron had just given him orders to go back to Earth and to have him and Barricade, if he was still alive, prepare for the finishing blow to Optimus Prime and the Autobots. He opened his comm. link with Barricade.

_"__**What do you want, Sideways?"**_he snapped._**"She'd better be in one piece when I get back."**_

"**Sideways?**** Why are you communicating with Sideways, ****huh Barricade****?"** Starscream's voice hinted interest. He could feel Barricade freeze on the other side.

**"**_**Don't you worry your pretty little processor, Screamer. I ran into Sideways on patrol and he hasn't left me alone since."**_He was lying.

"**Then who is **_**'she'**_**? You're sounding awfully suspicious." **Starscream smirked.

"_**Why'd you contact me?"**_ Barricade asked, trying to change the subject. He would humor him for a while.

"**I am returning to Earth at Megatron's request. He wanted to make sure too much hasn't changed for the arrival of our new army. It sounds like I'll have to do a bit of **_**baby-sitting**_** while I'm there as well."** Barricade could hear the smirk in his voice.

"_**When will you be arriving**_**?"**

"**Within the week. I expect you to meet up with me at the coordinates I'll be sending you. **_**See you soon, Barricade.**_**" **He closed the comm. link.

"It sounds like Barricade has his servos full at the moment. Better not keep him waiting. Especially knowing that Sideways is still alive." Starscream growled at the thought, but transformed and flew our of the Decepticon war ship.

**End Flashback-**

His smirk grew wider when he remembered the girl Barricade had mentioned.

"So, Barricade's found himself a pet. Well," he transformed and began heading towards the city, "perhaps I should pay them a little visit. I shall deal with Sideways later." He laughed maniacally at the thought of crushing Barricade and his human pet.

**Okay, like I said, this was just to get caught up. I'll continue later! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the late update! I hope this makes up for it!**

Sunstreaker sat alone in the dark room thinking about what his brother had told him earlier.

"If it weren't for Barricade, Sam wouldn't be here." he mumbled to himself. Great, now he was beginning to sympathize with the Con.

'**Well, he **_**did**_** warn you, and what did you do? Nothing.'**

"Shut up." He snapped at his conscious.

'**And you owe it to him for saving your charge's life.'**

"I don't owe him scrap." Why should Sunstreaker owe him anything? There has to be some kind of ulterior motive for Barricade's sudden 'transformation'. Sunstreaker has fought in this war for a long time and killed his fair share of mechs; sometimes, if he wasn't careful, they were from his own team, and he would feel guilty about that. But Barricade was a different story; Barricade killed mechs, femmes, and sparklings mercilessly, Decepticon or not. And back then, he showed no sign of wanting to change.

Sunstreaker let out a frustrated sigh and laid down flat on his back. He didn't know what to make of his situation, he was confused. He looked to the wall that his berth rested against and saw a small piece of paper taped on it. The picture was poorly drawn in crayon, and looked like a certain black mech with pink splotches. In the bottom right corner of the paper in pink crayon it said, 'Sam Cross, 8'. This was the prank she had planned before the accident.

**Flashback-**

"_Ready to go, pumpkin?" Nina asked Sam._

"_Yep! Hang on a sec!" She ran back over to Sunny and Sides and gave them the crayon covered paper. "Hold onto this and we'll start the prank tomorrow." Sunny took the paper and grunted._

**End Flashback**

He still remembered that stupid grin she wore before she left. It was forever burned into his memory banks; because that was the last time he's ever seen it. Now whenever she smiles, there is always a pain behind it. It wasn't natural.

Sunstreaker traced his finger on the piece of paper, and then carefully pulled it off the wall. He sat back up, his arms resting on his legs, and just stared at the picture. They never had the chance to do her prank.

"Sam." He sighed. He closed his optics.

**Flashback-**

_He hated human hospitals. He hated the hospitals back on Cybertron, but human hospitals were the worst. The fact that a bunch of very sick organics were stuck together under one roof gave him chills of disgust, not to mention the many diseases one could catch if they weren't careful. Thank Primus he was Cybertronian and couldn't get any of these human illnesses, but that still didn't make them any less disgusting. But he couldn't care less at the moment; he was more worried about Sam. She and her mother were in a terrible car accident on the way home from the base._

_Sunstreaker followed Ratchet as he quickly hurried through the hallway. He finally stopped one doctor and asked where they were keeping Nina and Samantha Cross. The doctor looked at him and Ratchet, almost suspiciously._

"_And you are?" he asked Ratchet. Sunstreaker could tell by the way Ratchet was tenses and how he glared at the doctor that he was trying not to blow up at the doctor. Something was wrong. Ratchet didn't normally act like this unless something was seriously wrong._

"_I work on the military base with Nina Cross and serve as the primary physician for her and her daughter. They were in an accident on their way home. Now please, tell me where they are."_

"_Ah yes, the ambulances arrived a short while ago. I'm sorry sir, but according to the records, Nina Cross has passed away shortly after arriving here. Her daughter, Samantha, is currently in ICU under critical condition."_

"_Where?" Sunstreaker demanded. Ratchet was too shocked to speak, he almost lost control of his holoform. The doctor pointed down the hall._

"_Down the hall and to the right, room 225." Sunstreaker nodded and he and Ratchet ran down the hall._

_When they slowly, they nearly collapsed at the sight of their young charge. Wires covered her body, tubes down her throat and in her nose, and IVs and heart monitors hooked up to her. A life-support system was also hooked up to her, making her chest rise and fall mechanically. Other than the blood stains and cuts and bruises on her body, she was completely pale; almost lifeless. Her hair was in total disarray._

"_Sam." Ratchet whispered. Sunstreaker was at a loss for words. He walked over to her and lightly touched her small hand as if it would shatter at the touch of a feather. The door opened behind them and they turned around to see a different doctor walk in._

"_Hello, I'm Dr. Pilkin." He shook hands with Ratchet._

"_Dr. Ratchet, Samantha's primary physician."_

"_Ah, yes, so I was informed. I'm so sorry for your loss, my condolences to you both." _

"_Yes, well, can you tell me if Sam will be okay?" Ratchet asked, obviously not wanting to hear any sympathy for the loss of his charge._

"_Of course." Pilkin cleared his throat, then looked at the chart he carried in. "The force of impact from the collision added so much stress to her body, it's a miracle she survived at all. A child her age, she should've died on impact."_

"_That's good, right? That means she'll be okay?" Sunstreaker asked. Ratchet didn't say anything, he knew what was coming. Pilkin looked uneasy._

"_Not necessarily. Even if she pulls through, there may be physical and/or mental damage that she could suffer possibly for the rest of her life. The physical damage we can take care of through therapy, but it's her mental state that most concerns me. If she pulls through, we're talking about a roller coaster of emotions she will go through; random anger bursts, inclusion, depression, regression, nightmares, maybe even suicidal thoughts."_

"_Wait a minute, Doctor, you said _if_ she pulls through. What exactly is her survival rate?" Ratchet asked, almost afraid to know._

"_Well, judging by the severe amount of trauma a child her age went through, I don't expect her to survive the night."_

**End Flashback**

He could still feel the sting in his spark as if the doctor had said that only moments ago. Sunstreaker onlined his optics and stared at the picture in his hand. _'Sam._'

She had survived the night and even went on to make a full recovery, with minimal physical stress, but her mind suffered serious damage. She was no longer the same fun-loving little girl he knew and loved. For nearly a year after the accident, she never spoke to anyone, and if she was, it was usually yelling. After that, she grew more introverted. She kept her problems to herself, got into serious trouble at school, and became a risk-taker. When she first decided to help NEST in battling the Decepticons, Ratchet actually believed that she became suicidal. It took a lot of convincing on her part to have Ratchet permit her to fight. At least taking her frustrations out on target droids and Cons were better that taking them out on herself. But Sunstreaker wasn't so sure if having a mini Ironhide was such a good thing.

Sunstreaker stood up, put the picture into a special compartment in his chassis, and exited his room.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep with my throat feeling raw. I looked over to my nightstand and saw a glass of water. I took it and drank it greedily. The digital clock read 4:30 pm. Great, I missed another day of school, now I'll probably have to come in for weekend detentions to make up for the lost days. I don't even know what day it is. I really didn't care, I was sore, my wounds were starting to itch under the bandages that I have on my upper arm, head, and torso, and, on top of all that, I was starving. Still feeling the lag of sleep, I debated whether or not I should stay in bed, but my stomach eventually won the argument by growling loudly. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed.

Everything in my body was stiff, so it took a little longer than usual to get to my bathroom. I turned on the light and nearly screamed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Well, actually, that was an understatement. I did scream, stumbled backwards, tripped, and fell on my back…which hurt like hell. Hopefully no one heard that. After slowing my heart rate down a little, I slowly got back up, groaning in pain, and hesitated before making my way towards the mirror. My horrifying self came into view.

My hair was in tangles with some dry blood stains, some was matted to my face do to sweat. My skin was very pale, and my eyes were dull with black rings around them. A bruise on my cheek, both my arms, surely more places where I couldn't see, and cuts everywhere. I looked like I just escaped the morgue! Whatever was left of my mentality had started to break down again, but I refused to cry this time. But as I held back my tears, I thought to what brought me here in the first place- _Sideways_.

It was thanks to Sideways I'm like this- paranoid and frail-looking. A new wave of emotion took the place of the sadness and fear, and it was so dominant that I nearly screamed again- anger. I was so _angry_ at how pitiful my life was. After so many years of fighting so I wouldn't be the damsel in distress, and yet, that was exactly what I turned into. I took deep, ragged breaths to try and calm myself. I felt as though I was suffocating, drowning in my own insanity. I haven't had one of these breakdowns since I was young. When I started to see clearly again, I got undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot, but it pleasured my cold skin. For a while I just stood in the water; that bad feeling I felt last night was getting worse.

****

Ratchet worked quietly in his Med Bay like always, but he seemed even quieter today. He had made a promise to protect Sam, and now he felt like he was breaking that promise. He had already failed Nina, he wasn't going to stand by idly and watch his child get hurt again.

He froze.

He was already too late for that. Sideways had already hurt her, in more ways that he could ever imagine, and for reasons unknown. He had taken advantage of her, and he was going to pay for that. A slow and painful death doesn't even come close to what Ratchet will have in store for Sideways once he gets his servos on him. After all, he was a _doctor_, he could take a mech apart from the inside out; but, he was also an Autobot. Committing such a deed would forever taint his spark.

'_Tch. As if this war hasn't done enough of that already.'_ He thought bitterly. Although his programming overrode his ability to act like a Decepticon, it didn't override his ability to _think_ like one.

So for the rest of the day, Ratchet stayed cooped up in his Med Bay, thinking up twisted and diabolical ways to kill Sideways. Some were so good, that he stored them away in his memory banks for later.

****

I walked out of my room feeling refreshed. I looked and felt much better; except I was still a little pale with dark rings under my eyes, and I was still sore. I was wearing my black converses, denim shorts, and a dark blue tank-top.

I wanted to find Sunny and apologize about last night, but I had one place to stop first- Med Bay. I wanted to get my board back because I was not going to walk to get around the base.

As I walked down the halls, I was kind of surprised to find that I was the only one there; then again, it was evening, so everyone must be having dinner. I didn't really care, I was enjoying the silence. I don't think I could ever talk to anyone right now, not if they know what happened. Apparently God hates me, because I heard a pair of larger footsteps walking towards me. I turned around and saw Ironhide walking towards me. He seemed to be surprised to see me.

"Sam? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Going to see Ratch and see if I can have my board back." He gave me a look.

"Now Sam, I don't think you're in any condition to ride, and I'll bet my high grade Ratchet thinks the same thing. But I'm sure he's gonna want to see you up and about." He scooped me up and carried me to the Med Bay.

As we walked through the base, the emptiness was really beginning to feel creep.

"Ironhide, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Most are out on patrol searching for Sideways. The others are in the rec. room."

"Oh." I looked down with a pang of guilt. They were out risking their lives to find Sideways because I was an idiot and got myself kidnapped by him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For causing so much trouble for everyone." Ironhide put me on the ground, transformed and activated his holoform. Before I realized what was happening, he pulled me into a tight embrace. I fought to suppress the groan from the slight pain, but he noticed and loosened his grip. He held my shoulders so that I was looking in his eyes, which were dark and stern with concern and another feeling I wasn't entirely sure on.

"Listen to me, don't you _ever_ think that. Do you understand?" he growled, sending shivers down my spine. I was beginning to feel a little scared, like he was going to punish me. He felt me shake and his face relaxed. He pulled me into another hug, this one gentler than the other.

"We all love you Sam. Don't forget that."

"Okay." '_But then why don't I feel any better?_'

His holoform disappeared and he transformed, holding out his hand for me to climb on, which I did.

"Let's go see Ratchet." He said, walking towards Med Bay.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet shouted after I asked for my board back.

"Please Ratchet! I promise I'll be careful. I swear, I'll even wear my helmet!" I begged.

"NO! You are still recovering from your injuries and your skateboard should be the last thing on your list."

"C'mon Ratchet, just give her the board. It'll help her get around the base easier." Ironhide ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by a flying wrench.

"You are NOT HELPING! Get OUT of my Med Bay before I GIVE you a reason to be here!" Ratchet threatened. Ironhide held up his hands in defense and looked to me.

"Sorry, kid. I tried."

"It's okay, Hide. Thanks." I said. Ironhide turned around and walked out the door, leaving us alone. Ratchet sighed and I looked to him.

"So, besides the initial soreness, how do you feel today?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm okay. Like you said, just a little sore." I said, rubbing my shoulder subconsciously.

"I didn't mean physically, Sam. How are you _feeling_?" he asked. I shrugged again. What was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't tell him about my bad feeling, because I didn't know what the cause of it was. And what was I suppose to say? 'Other than scaring the crap out of myself and having a near-mental breakdown in my bathroom, I'm peachy-king?' Yea, that would go over well.

"I'm fine, Ratchet, _really_. To be honest, I think I need to get some air." As if on cue, the Med Bay door opened and in walked….

**HA! Cliffy! Just kidding!**

The Med Bay doors opened and in walked Sunstreaker, looking out of it.

"Sunstreaker?" He nearly jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sam?" he was at my side in an instant. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh." I said, giving him the hand gesture of 'so-so'. "Actually, I need some air. Is it okay if we go for a drive?"

"I don't have a problem with it as long as it's okay with the Hatchet." Sunstreaker said. We both looked to Ratchet. I could've sworn he would have face-palmed if he wasn't holding a data pad. He let out an irritated sigh.

"_Fine_, but do not overdo yourself, Sam. You're still healing."

"Don't worry, Ratch, I'll take good care of her." Sunstreaker said, scooping me up.

"That's exactly _why_ I should worry." He snapped. **"Just keep her safe, Sunstreaker."** He said through the comm. link.

Sunstreaker held up the 'okay' sign and walked out of Med Bay. When we were outside, he shifted down until I was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat with the seatbelt strapped gently around me. We drove off at a leisurely pace, which was fine by me.

An hour passed by and we were still driving around. By now, it was already dark outside and the silence was starting to become awkward. I decided to apologize first and get it over with.

"Listen Sunstreaker-" I started, but I stopped because I couldn't think of what to say.

'_What are you doing?'_ I yelled at myself. _'Just apologize already. You're making yourself look like an idiot!'_

Before I could open my mouth to apologize, Sunstreaker pulled off to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I haven't even been paying attention to where we were going, I had no idea where we were.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked. He didn't say anything. We just sat there in silence. _'Oh no, is he still mad? Please don't be mad.'_ A hand gently touching my arm snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked to see Sunstreaker's holoform staring at me with an almost blank expression. I wanted him to say something, _anything_. I couldn't take his silent treatment anymore!

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker! I'm so sorry!" I nearly yelled, nearing a breakdown. He just continued to stare at me. "I never should have yelled at you, I take back everything I said." Nothing. "I understand if you hate me." Something flickered in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it showed, but he still said nothing. "Primus, Sunstreaker! Will you please say _something_?"

I was shocked when he suddenly pulled me into him, his arms wrapped around me comfortingly. He buried his face into my neck, but I couldn't move.

"I don't hate you." He whispered softly. My eyes were wide. Was this really happening?

"You are everything to me Sam, don't you realize that now?" My body relaxed and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He pulled back a little so he could see my face, but he was still close.

"I love you, Sam. I never want to lose you again." He said seriously as he stared into my eyes. My face warmed up and my heart nearly burst out of my chest. I smiled.

"I love you too, Sunny."

I don't think I've ever seen a bigger smile on his perfect face.

**Alright! Finally finished, and it only took, what? A month? A month and a half? Again, I'm so sorry! I did, however, see Dark of the Moon yesterday to get me in the moment….I cried. From the moment Ironhide died to the end, I cried. It was amazing! I was still mad he died though! Oh well, it was still amazing! Especially in IMAX. **

**Plan to upload soon, because I leave for college and band camp on August 14…**


	15. Chapter 15

Sunny decided to surprise me by driving to the beach to watch the sunset. He parked on the cliff the overlooked the calm and surreal ocean. The sky was on fire with the shades of red, blue, and violet from the descending sun. I got out and sat on Sunny's hood, which was still pretty warm but not too hot. I nearly squeaked when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a warm body. I turned my head to see Sunny's beautiful eyes looking down at me with a drop-dead smile. I felt a blush creep up when I realized how close our faces were.

"You like the view?" he asked. I grinned and turned back to the sunset.

"It's beautiful, Sunstreaker." I whispered, leaning into him as we both rested on the hood. I felt the body of the car lower slightly as he relaxed on his wheels.

"I don't need a sunset on the beach to enjoy the view I can see everyday." Not understanding what he said, I turned back around only to have soft, warm lips capture mine. I froze instantly, my heart pounding and a wave of emotions swirled around my chest. Fear was one of them.

'_Oh no,'_ I thought, _'it's going to be like my nightmare.'_ I shut my eyes and waited for the possessiveness to arise, but it never came. All I could feel was warm, sweetness, and safety. Why was I so scared of Sunstreaker? I trusted him with my life. How did I suddenly forget that _I_ loved him too?

I felt my body relax completely and melted into the kiss. I turned my body around so it was easier for him to hold me. Sensing my body's adjustment, he placed his hands on my hips while my arms snaked around his neck, holding him closer. Our bodies fit perfectly together while our lips molded and kept time with each other. The kiss deepened and became more passionate, we didn't even care about the sunset anymore.

I moved one hand down to his chest while the other played with his hair. I could feel his chest muscled through his shirt, but there wasn't too much. Keeping one hand around my waist, he moved the other slowly up and down my back, sending shivers of excitement down my spine. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck to my collarbone, and I had to hold in a moan that threatened to escape. I new he was getting excited too by the way he pulled me closer, as if it were even possible. Now he was sitting on his alt mode with me standing between his legs, starting to lean back and pulling my on top of him. I followed, but stopped when was laying back, my arms were on either side of him. We looked into each other's eyes. Both of us panting like we ran a marathon. I could see the want and lust in his eyes, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid. His eyes were different than the ones in my nightmare. They held a kind of sincerity and love that the other eyes didn't.

'_Maybe it was just my fear of Sideways that drove me away. Maybe,'_ I thought, _'maybe Sunstreaker is just what I need to stay sane.'_

His eyes darkened a little, leading me to believe he was talking to someone over the comm. link. I stood back up so he could get up. When his eyes became light again, he looked at me. He looked troubled and angry.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked.

"That was Ratchet. He said to return immediately." He let out a frustrated sigh. "They picked up on a Con signal in the city somewhere." His fists clenched. My throat hitched.

"I-Is it-?" I couldn't even finish, but Sunstreaker knew who I was talking about. He shook his head.

"I don't know." I could feel the fear rising up within me, I didn't even notice I was shaking until Sunstreaker placed a hand on my arm and I stopped. His face was softer as he pulled me into a hug. It was a firm, yet gentle hold. I felt protected and loved, which what I've always needed. In all my life, I don't ever remember Sunstreaker being like this around me; or maybe it was because I've never paid any mind.

"Don't worry, Sam." Sunstreaker's voice took me out of my worry zone and into reality. "I'm not going to lose you again. I'll risk everything to know you're safe."

His promise was oddly comforting, yet I was a little unsure. How _much_ was he willing to risk in order to keep me protected. I don't think I could ever live with myself if he died because of me. I don't think I could take losing another loved one in my life.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." I breathed a laugh. He pulled back so he was looking at me with a devious grin.

"Come on, this is _Sunstreaker_ you're talking to. I _never_ do anything stupid." I gave him a look. "_Most_ of the time."

I sighed. "You're more troublesome than you're worth." He struck a pose. I tried not to laugh.

"Which is a _lot_." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I busted out laughing. He playfully glared at me, but then lightened up.

"You know, you should do that more often." He smiled.

"What, make fun of you more?" I asked, still laughing.

"Laugh."

I stopped, looking at him surprised. I quickly looked away, knowing I was probably blushing furiously.

"We should probably start heading back." I said, after an awkward silence.

"Alright, let's go." He walked over to the passenger side and opened it for me.

"And the chivalry continues!" I said with a fake shocked gasp, followed by a chuckle.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how _chivalrous_ I can be!" he stated with fake offense. It was obvious he's never used the word 'chivalrous' before.

"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically when he was in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up pipsqueak." He grumbled. He started the engine and began to drive off.

"_There's_ the Sunstreaker I know and love." I laughed. He looked away, a slight blush forming on his face. I smiled, deciding that I would torture him more later.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Open the glove box." He suddenly said. Confused, I opened it. Inside was a folded up piece of paper. I looked over to him, for some sort of explanation as to what it was.

"Look at it." He simply said.

Curious now, I unfolded the paper. When I did, I gasped. The poorly drawn picture of a pink Ironhide. I almost didn't believe it till I saw in the corner printed poorly in crayon: _'Sam, Age 8'_.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I just felt I had to get this chapter up for those who were a little disappointed that Sam and Sunstreaker didn't have the love scene that they deserved. I hope this makes up for it! Thanks for sticking in there!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I finally got a new laptop and I'm in love! It's my very first laptop! Yay! Okay, here's the next chapter! Keep in mind I'm going to start college in a few weeks, I had my orientation today, and uploading chapters may be a tad bit difficult, but I will TRY!**

When we returned to the base, I got out of Sunstreaker and stuck the now folded up paper in my pocket. As I walked through the main hanger, I was surprised to see a certain mech out and about.

"Barricade? What are you doing here?" I asked. He seemed to stop what he was doing, which was walking somewhere, and looked to me. Sunstreaker quickly transformed next to me and stepped forward just enough to where he was in front of me. I didn't miss the glare they were sending each other.

"Optimus let me go. Says I could help identify the recent Decepticon signal in the area." he replied.

"You'd know best to stay away from her, _Con_." Sunstreaker growled. I almost face-palmed. _'Here we go again.'_

"I could, but knowing you, staying away could possibly do more harm to her than good." he growled back. Before I could realize what was happening, in a flash of a yellow, Sunstreaker had Barricade pinned to a wall with one arm, his blaster in the other, aimed at Barricade's head.

"Sunstreaker!" I shouted. Hearing my shout, Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and some other bots and soldiers came running out, all freezing at the sight before them.

"You wanna run that by me again, Decepti-scum?" Sunstreaker challenged. Barricade remained impassive. Inside I was freaking out! What the hell is going on?

"Sunstreaker, stand down." Optimus ordered, his voice leaving no room to argue. Still, Sunstreaker didn't move, instead, he pushed farther in Barricade, preparing to charge his cannons.

"Sunstreaker, please, stop!" I begged, pain and fear etched in my voice. This seemed to hit Sunstreaker as he lessened his hold and lowered his cannon slightly. This temporary drop in guard gave Barricade the opportunity to act. He lunged at Sunstreaker, pinning him to the ground on his stomach, with Barricade sitting on top of him.

"You fragging pathetic excuse for a Con! It's your fault Sam was taken advantage of in the first place! You weren't there to stop Sideways! And now, thanks to you, she's constantly afraid!" Sunstreaker yelled. I gasped.

Silence and stillness enveloped the hanger. Sunstreaker and Barricade stopped struggling with each other as the reality of those words struck them. I felt as though I was breaking down, shattering into a million pieces, yet I still stood, letting Sunstreaker's words replay over and over in my head.

Did he really just say that out loud? Does everyone now know how vulnerable I feel? I felt so embarrassed and ashamed. The second wave of emotions hit and I felt anger. Anger towards Sunstreaker for saying that. Anger towards myself for being so weak.

I didn't even think about anything else, I just turned around and ran as fast as I could out of the hanger, ignoring the pain in my body.

Sunstreaker watched helplessly as his charge ran away. Sideswipe started to go after her when Ratchet stopped his, saying she needed some time to cool off. Ironhide walked over and roughly pulled him off of Barricade. When Barricade was up and brushing himself off, he turned to Sunstreaker, a look of death in his optics.

"You know, it's funny how _you_ would say that to _me _when you are just as guilty of leaving her. I've realized my mistakes, have you?" Barricade asked. Sunstreaker was too shocked, he didn't even say anything when Barricade turned around and left.

'_He's right.'_ he thought. _'It was my fault she was in that situation in the first place.'_ Newly found guilt took the place of the recent anger and made him feel like slag. What has he done? There's no way Sam would ever talk to him after this. Thanks to one stupid outburst, he practically destroyed any bridges he has tried to patch up with her.

Ignoring Ratchet's protests and Optimus' orders, Sunstreaker transformed and sped out of the hanger to search for Sam. Ratchet was about to go after him, but Sideswipe's arm stopped him.

"He needs to make things right." he said. This was enough to stop Ratchet as they stared at the hanger entrance where Sunstreaker was already long gone.

I wasn't sure how long it's been since I ran off, but I knew I was pretty far from the base. I had slowed to a walk, panting heavily, and regretting the physical strain I've inflicted on my body. The scenes from earlier kept replaying over and over in my mind like a broken record. Finally it reached a point to where I collapsed to my knees from utter exhaustion.

"_You fragging excuse for a Con!"_ I put my hands to my hears to try and block out his voice, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"_It's you're fault Sam was taken advantage of in the first place!"_

'_No, it wasn't!'_ I thought, frantically trying to stop the voice.

"_You weren't there to stop Sideways! And now, thanks to you, she's constantly afraid!"_

"No." I finally said. The voice fell to silence. "_You're_ the reason I'm constantly afraid." The sound of an engine caused me to turn around, only to wish I hadn't.

Sunstreaker stopped a few feet away and transformed, concern and guilt was clear in his optics. I turned away and stared at the ground so he wouldn't see my weakness, with my hair covering my face.

"Sam." he whispered. I didn't want to hear any of his excuses.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, though it came out hoarse. I didn't need to look at him to know he was taken back by my outburst. I flinched when a pair of human arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I began to fight back, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled. Sunstreaker only tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt me.

"No, Sam! Stop it!"

"No!" I felt myself being lifted off the ground, making me struggle more. Suddenly, he pressed me onto the ground, the breath being knocked out of me due to the sudden impact. Sunstreaker took this opportunity to pin my arms above my head as he sat on top of me. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong.

"Sam, stop it!" I continued to struggle until he finally snapped. "**Dammit, femme, will you just listen to me!**" I froze, shocked at how he raised his voice to me. "I know I messed up, okay? I'm trying to make up for that. I just need you to give me a chance."

"I've given you _plenty_ of chances, Sunstreaker!" I snapped. "I'm not prepared to give you another one only for it to blow back up in my face! I can't be hurt again." I finished quietly. Sunstreaker, at first, looked astonished, then it softened with frustrated determination. He released my arms and placed his hand on my face so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me, I would _never ever_ hurt you. Do you think what I said to you at the beach was a lie? Do you realize how worried and terrible I felt when I thought I had lost you? I've never been so scared in my life." he whispered.

I had nothing to say to him, because I couldn't think of any words to say. So many questions raced through my mind. Was he telling the truth? Was he really scared for me? The infamous Sunstreaker, _scared_?

"_Answer me, Samantha!"_ he growled. That was the first time I've ever heard him use my full name. I could see the guilt, the regret, the despair, the absolute misery in his dark blue eyes. "I am your guardian for a reason, I _chose_ to be your guardian for a reason."

"What's the reason?" I asked. Why would he possibly want to be my guardian? What could he have to gain? He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Primus, you are so _dense_." he said, then he became serious. "I became your guardian because it was the only way I could be around you 24/7. I made the decision to be your guardian so that a bond would begin to develop and, when you wee older, it would possibly grow into something..._more_." At first it seemed like he struggled with the right word to say and was hoping I would catch one, which I did.

"A spark-bond." I whispered. He nodded. "Sunstreaker, I-" I sighed, not knowing how to word my thoughts.

"Please, Sam. At least give me another chance to show you how much I really care." he begged. I began to sit up, Sunstreaker stood up and helped me up.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Sam, I love you, and I would do _anything_ for you."

"I know you would."

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" he asked exasperated.

"Because I need to know you won't leave me!" I shouted. Sunstreaker was surprised, but remained quiet. "I need to know that you would always be there for me, that you would do anything for me, that you-" I paused, starting to break up, "that you would never use me." I whispered. I looked down, so my hair covered my eyes, and began to cry softly. I was shocked when I felt Sunstreaker wrap his arms around me and pull me into him tightly. My eyes grew even wider when I heard him take a deep, shaky breath...as if he was trying not to cry.

"I sear on _everything_ that I have, everything that I _am,_ that I would go to the Well and back just for you. I would extinguish my own spark before I let anything happen to you. I just need you to trust me."

I relaxed a little as I felt my arms slowly wrap themselves round Sunstreaker.

"I _do_ trust you, Sunstreaker. I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." he breathed.

I knew Sunstreaker would give everything to protect me, and there was no doubt I could trust him with my life, I've done so for ten years, but he needs to prove himself before I could feel any form of closure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recommended song for this chapter: Beloved by Tenth Avenue North! Enjoy!**

It was difficult for the others to not follow Sunstreaker as he left to retrieve Sam, but they knew they had issues that they needed to work out on their own. It had been nearly an hour and a half since then and the others were beginning to worry. Sideswipe tried to reach through the bond, but Sunstreaker had blocked it. Optimus tried the comm. link, but it was shut off. Sam didn't have her cell with her, so Ratchet couldn't call her. All they could do was wait for their return, and hope that their relationship would be mended. However, there were some mechs who were impatient.

"Optimus, why are we just sitting here? We should be out there looking for them." Ironhide let out a growling sigh.

"We have to let them work things out on their own, Ironhide." Ratchet said, though he would jump at the option to look for them, he knew he had to let Sam handle things for herself. Too long has he tried to make her decisions for her in hopes of keeping her safe. He knew this was something she had to do herself.

_'Primus, Nina, help me through this.'_ he silently prayed.

"Ratchet is right, Ironhide. Sunstreaker is more than capable of protecting Sam should the need arise. This is something that needs to be worked out before it escalates into something uncontrollable. For now, let us return for the night." Optimus said. Everyone ultimately agreed and decided to head to their rooms. Barricade, not having a room, transformed into his alt mode and fell into recharge in the hanger.

I don't know how long we've been sitting there, not moving, with him staring at me and me staring at the ground. My legs were starting to feel tingly and I was worried that if I stood up to run off again, I would end up face-planting.

"Sam, what is it going to take for you to trust me again?" Sunstreaker asked. Though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the pain in his voice. I looked up at him and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the hurt in his blue eyes.

"It's not enough to say it, Sunstreaker. I need you to _prove_ it." I said. His expression softened to the point where it was unreadable. He almost looked pensive with a hint of determination.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you." He closed the space between us and locked his lips onto mine forcefully. Too shocked to think clearly, I tried to fight him. This only made him press harder. He forced me on my back as he continued to assault my neck. My futile attempts to stop him grew weaker and I slowly began to submit.

I stifled a moan as he ferociously began to nibble my collarbone, his hands exploring my body. My hands, having gained minds of their own, reached up and began rubbing his hair. My hips, subconsciously, began to rub against him, and he responded by pressing his hips onto mine. I let out a heavy breath.

I could feel heat rising up within me to the point where it was getting unbearable and I felt the need to shed my clothes. Sunstreaker obviously let the same as he started lifting my shirt ever so slowly. When he suddenly stopped, I became a little disappointed. Seeing my face, he lowered his to my ear.

"Not here." he breathed, sending chills of excitement down my spine. He pulled me up and took me to his waiting alt mode. Gunning his engine, we sped back to base. On the way there, I began gently rubbing my fingers along the seat, making his frame shake from pleasure. His engine growled and the air conditioner suddenly blasted on. A slight smirk appeared on my lips as I continued to rub the seat.

"You're driving me crazy, femme." he growled. My smirk only grew.

When we made it to the hanger, Sunstreaker pulled up and parked, unfortunately it was next to Barricade. I felt his frame rumble, he was growling. Great, Sunstreaker was going to try and start another fight. I got out and stood in front of his vehicle form, his growling ceased. He must have seen the pained look on my face, telling him that I wasn't in the mood for another argument. His holoform stepped out and he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I turned to look at Barricade and was curious to see he hadn't moved or anything.

_'He must be asleep.'_ I thought. My attention was brought back to Sunstreaker as he pulled my hand and made me follow him into the hall. I was wondering where he was taking me, but then quickly realized he was taking me to my room. The door opened after he entered the code and we were greeted by darkness. I was about to reach to turn the light on, but he swung me around and kissed me passionately. I eagerly returned the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he guided me to the bed and laid me down. And before I knew it, we were picking up where we left off. The heat was returning and Sunstreaker responded by taking off my shirt and tossing it carelessly aside and dragging his lips to my chest. His holoform flickered a little and the next thing I realize was I had a shirtless Sunstreaker on top of me. I took a moment to take in his perfect features, my hand exploring his chest and tight stomach.

I closed my eyes as our lips made contact again, but I could feel his hands slide down my stomach to the button on my jean shorts, tugging them a little as if asking for permission. I opened my eyes, breaking the kiss, and saw him looking at me, his eyes asking permission before going farther. I smiled gently, granting him permission. He smiled back and continued unbuttoning my shorts.

We ended up not getting a lot of sleep that night.

I groaned as I started to wake up, my head feeling like someone took a hammer to it several million times. I sat up and removed the blankets, surprised to see I was only in my underwear. Memories from last night came back and I blushed furiously.

_'I guess this means we're together now.'_ I looked around my room, but saw no signs of Sunstreaker. I felt a little disappointed and hour that he wasn't there. _'Or maybe not.'_ I got out of bed and made my way to my dresser that had clothes hanging out of the drawers. I'm not a very clean person. Grabbing a black tank-top and a denim skirt, seeing as how I can't ride my board I might as well wear a skirt. After brushing my teeth and hair, I was finally decent enough and walked out of my room. On my way to the rec. room to grab something to eat, a few soldiers passing by said hi and 'glad to see you're doing better'.

The doors opened and I inwardly groaned at the very many soldiers and Autobots that were there. Unfortunately, I'm very noticeable, so they all saw me the minute I walked in. After grabbing a bowl with some cereal and orange juice, I walked around, trying to find a table. My eyes immediately fixed on Will and Epps waving me over with a few younger soldiers. I smiled back and made my way over. Might as well since they saw me.

"Hey, kid. Glad to see you're still alive." Epps greeted as I sat down next to Will, I gave him a mock glare. Will and I sat next to each other while Epps and the two young soldiers, I think they were Terry and Jones, sat across from us.

"Hey, yea, you were that girl that was kidnapped by that crazy Con, right?" Terry asked. He looked fairly young, only about 20 or 21, with dark skin and shaved black hair.

"Easy, Terry." WIll warned.

"Yea, the kid's probably traumatized enough." Jones elbowed Terry. Jones was a little older, probably around 25 with shaggy brown hair.

"No way, man." he looked back to me. "Dude, what was it like?" Epps smacked him on the head. "Ow, man, what ya do that for?"

"You don't ask a young girl who's been through what's she's been through that kind of question, man."

"Yea, Terry, why would you ask that?" Will asked as if he couldn't believe he really asked that. Both seemed to be embarrassed by the young man, but his buddy, Jones, was trying not to laugh. Poor me, however, I was invisible to the conversation, making me feel incredibly awkward.

"What? I was just asking." Terry said, raising his hands in defense. I coughed to get their attention, which worked, because now they were looking to me. Epps and Will seemed to realize the awkwardness I was forced into and that I wanted a subject change.

"So, kid, how are you and Sunny?" Epps asked. I almost face-palmed.

_'That's not exactly what I had in mind, Epps.'_ I looked to will with a 'save me' face. He seemed to get it.

"Anyway, Sam, when are you planning to head back to school. You still have all those detentions to make up, don't you?" Okay, I couldn't help it. I slammed my head on the table, earning an 'oh' of pain from Terry and Jones.

I had completely forgotten about school! Mr. Cravers is going to kill me! I still remember his threat. If I miss one detention, I'm done for. I must have missed at least three! I groaned.

"That bad, huh?" Epps asked. My only reply was another groan.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure your principal will understand if Ratchet tells him you were in an accident." Will tried to reason. Yea, that was a great idea. Surely Ratchet must have told him about me being in some kind of accident. Maybe I'm off the hook and I can graduate! I lifted my head off the table, feeling a little better.

"Yea, and the best part is, you have all those scars to prove it." Terry said. Good mood gone. I slammed my head on the table again. I heard a smack and an 'ow' from Terry, telling me Epps waked him again. Today was _not_ going to be my day!

I spent the afternoon wandering around the base, It was Thursday, which meant I missed yet _another_ day of school. Cravers is going to have no mercy from me, but this was moved to the back of my mind when I remembered my little mission- find Sunstreaker.

I haven't seen him since last night, but I saw his brother in the hanger, trying to settle a little dispute between Barricade and Bumblebee. Apparently Bee can still hold a grudge for a long time. I asked Sideswipe if he'd seen his brother around at all, but he shrugged saying he hasn't seen him all day.

"Your best bet would be our room." he said. I thanked him and left him to play ref.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I stopped in front of the giant door that led to the twins' room. Boy, I haven't been here in a while, but I can still find my way around. Reaching out a tentative hand, I stopped a few inches from the door.

Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? He cares about me after all, doesn't he? A sudden depression welled up inside me. _'What if he doesn't care? What if he was just using me?'_ My mind wandered to when I was with Sideways, when he was trying to convince me.

'_**He never loved you like you love him. To him, his job was to baby-sit you.' **_My conscious had said. What if that was true?

I shook my head furiously, knocking those thoughts out of my mind. _'No! That's not true! He told me so last night! He told me he would never hurt me.'_

_**'What if he told you what you only wanted to hear?'**_

…

Would he really do that? No, it can't be. He's not like that.

I knocked on the door. I heard heavy shuffling inside and heavy footsteps approaching. The giant door slid open and Sunstreaker stood there, staring down at me with a look of surprise on his faceplates.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked. I wasn't sure what I must look like to him. I was pretty sure my face showed anger and hurt, even though I wanted to suppress those emotions.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused. I was starting to reach my breaking point, but I tried to keep in control.

"Why did you leave me? After you promised?" I choked. That seemed to strike a chord with him as he realized what I was talking about. He knelt down.

"No, no, Sam, it's not like that." He said gently. "You were still asleep when I woke up, and you looked exhausted, so I wanted to let you sleep." After he explained, my face softened up a bit and the depression died down to regret. So I was upset about nothing?

"Oh." That was all I could think to say. Boy, I must have looked so stupid to him. Sunstreaker lowered his hand for me to climb on, which I did. He lifted me up and held me to his chest. I could feel the warmth and feel the soft _'thrumming'_ of his spark, which always calmed me down.

"I need to talk to you though." he said, sounding serious. I looked up at him.

"Okay, what about?" I asked. He walked into his room and shut and locked his door. I looked up at him nervously. "Um, Sunstreaker?"

"I love you, Sam. You know that, right?" He sat down on his berth, still holding me.

"Yea."

"And you love me too, right?" Where was he going with this?

"Uh-huh." He paused for a moment.

"I never want you to get hurt like that ever again, Sam. But I'm afraid I'm not going to be around as much as I would like. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen and I won't be there to protect you." I felt his chest get warmer and his body grow tense.

"Where are you going with this, Sunstreaker?" I asked. I felt him growl a little.

"Primus, are you always this dense, Sam?" he growled. I flinched at his tone. He noticed and relaxed. "I want you to be my sparkmate, Sam." My eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" I asked. His eyes dimmed and his holoform appeared next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Sam, will you spark-bond with me?" he whispered. I stood there, frozen, while he held me. A familiar feeling returned to my body, but it wasn't fear. It was love. The longing to be with him. I pulled away from him.

"Yes." We both smiled at each other.

His holoform disappeared and he reactivated his true form. Holding me to his chest, he lowered himself onto his back on his berth.

"How is this going to work?" I asked. His chest let off a _'psshh'_ indicating it was opening. It reminded me of a semi releasing the air from its brakes. When his chest opened, I saw his spark.

I couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful his spark was. It glowing bright blue that seemed to swirl with heat and electricity. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Something inside me told me to reach my hand inside and touch it, I wasn't sure what it was though. It was almost as if I _knew_ what to do. I couldn't control myself. My hand reached inside and started rubbing the metal inside around his spark. Something told me I was doing it right by the way he shuddered from my touch. His spark started to glow even brighter and I heard his cooling fans kicking on.

As my hand came closer to his spark, my arm and my chest began to tingle. It wasn't painful, but it felt good. Sunstreaker's body continued to quiver indoor my hand and started to groan in pleasure.

"Touch it." he groaned. I knew he meant his spark and I hesitated. If I become sparkbonded to him, it is permanent. It's forever.

I reached farther and touched his spark. Sunsteaker's chest rose and let out a loud grown, the tingling in my body increased and tickled my chest. It felt so good, so i began to experiment. I began rubbing his spark and my chest began to tighten. I almost couldn't breathe.

"S-Sam." he grunted. This caught my attention and my hand immediately pulled away from his chest. I fell back on my butt, and he collapsed to his berth, both of us panting heavily. The tingling was gone, except for the slight tingle I still felt in my chest.

"What was _that_?" I finally asked. Sunstreaker sat up, cradling me in his palm as he looked down at me with a smile.

"That was spark-bonding."

**Well, they made it official. Now the only problem is: how are the others going to react to this? Especially Ratchet? Uh-oh, I sense a conflict!**


	18. Chapter 18

I wandered around aimlessly while Sunstreaker was taking a power nap. I guess spark-bonding can take a lot out of you. I stifled a yawn, feeling a little tired myself, as I entered the rec. room. To my surprise, there were more people and mechs here today than the last couple of days. I guess they returned from their missions. I felt slight relief knowing no one got hurt. As I walked in the room, I received various 'hellos' and what-not. I stopped walking, though, when I saw Sideswipe looking at me strangely. It didn't look like he was angry or, but he wasn't happy either. He seemed, I don't know, indifferent. I don't quite know how to explain it, but it was not a pleasant look for the happy-go-lucky twin.

"Hey, Sideswipe." I said uneasily. He didn't reply, and his composure remained the same. I tried to avoid eye contact and bit my lower lip nervously, wringing my hands behind my back. _'Is he mad at me? Does he know about me and Sunny?'_ There's no way he could know about that yet, no of us told him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sideswipe quietly stormed over to me, so as not to make a scene, and in a single movement, scooped me up and walked out of the room without anyone noticing. When we reached the hanger, we passed Barricade, who only looked after us questionably.

"Sideswipe, where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I could _feel_ something off about him. I put my hand to my chest, confused. Why do I feel like this? Sideswipe noticed this and transformed, putting me in the passenger seat, strapping the seatbelt a little too tightly, and sped out of base.

_'What is going on with him?'_ I wondered. I began to get a little more worried as we drove farther and farther away from base.

**'He's upset.'** a familiar voice said in my head. I nearly jumped had it not been for the seatbelt.

_'Sunstreaker? Is that you? But how?'_

I heard him chuckle. **'We are bonded, remember? I am communicating with you through it. It'll put me more at ease knowing that I can contact you and you can contact me if you are in trouble. Which, unfortunately for me, happens to be a lot.'**

I decided to let that little comment slide for now. _'So why's Sideswipe so upset? He's never been this rough with me.'_ I unconsciously tugged the seatbelt, but tightened more. The last statement was not supposed to be heard by Sunstreaker, but getting used to this bond-talking thing was going to take some time. I felt anger through the bond added on to the upsetting feelings I've already felt.

**'He's **_**hurting**_** you?'** he almost shouted. I tensed, feeling a little afraid, and I think it went through the bond, because a second later, I felt calm.

_'I'm sure it's just because he's confused right now. Maybe after we talk, he'll feel better.'_ I tried to reason. Truth was, I had no idea how to react. _I'm_ still trying to figure out this whole bond thing between me and Sunstreaker. I have _no_ idea how this would effect Sideswipe.

**Well, alright, but contact me if he does anything out of line.'** he stated.

_'I will.'_ I said half-heartedly. He knew I'd never want to cause any problems between him and his brother, so he stressed it.

**'I'm serious, Sam. If **_**anything**_** happens, reach for me through the bond and I'll be right over.'**

_'I'll be fine, don't worry.'_ After our little conversation, I turned my attention back to the rapidly passing world. I haven't been paying attention, so I had no idea where we were. It was when we arrived in an open pasture that he finally stopped. The seatbelt snaked off and the door opened. I climbed out and he proceeded to transform.

I had no idea how upset he was until after he transformed and slammed his fists into the ground in front of me, causing me to stumble back and fall. I stared up at him, wide-eyed, and terrified. My breathing became frantic, but I tried to calm dow, I didn't want to tip anything of to Sunstreaker.

He paused, his face was completely unreadable, but it was almost like his expression didn't match his body gestures. It was strange.

"Sideswipe, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I finally snapped. Yeah, living with alien robots pretty much your whole life will give you ball bearings. It didn't bother me so much that I was yelling at him, but I was still worried because of his attitude.

He removed his hands from the ground and stood up, still looking down at me as I started to get up.

"I was testing something." he simply said, his tone gave off no indication that he was angry. The weird feeling I had when we left the base was completely gone. My mouth dropped open and Sideswipe laughed at my expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him. He was still laughing at me so I walked over and gave him a big kick to the leg. There was a big _'clang'_ followed by be yelping in pain and grabbing my foot and falling on my butt. Sideswipe stopped laughing, transformed, and activated his holoform. I started to back away when he grabbed the arm that was holding my leg and scooted closer to me. I gave him a wary look as he inspected my leg. I slightly blushed when I remembered I was still in my denim skirt. Sideswipe chuckled.

"Okay, asshole, what were you talking about when you said you were testing something?" I asked, still pissed.

"Probably not a good idea to cuss out a seventeen foot robot that has you alone where no one can find you, don't you think?" he smirked.

"Yeah, like you would do anything that would risk Ratchet welding your aft to the ceiling and let Sunstreaker use you as a pinata, dipshit." I retorted. I must've won because he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay." he looked back up at me. "You know how me and Sunny are twins." I nodded. "And how we have a special kind of bond?"

"You're twin bond, yea?"

"Well," he paused, looking unsure how to say the next thing. He took in a deep breath. "Apparently, when you bonded to my brother, you also bonded to me."

…

"Huh?" I asked incredulously. Wait, so I was also bonded with Sideswipe?

"Wait, I'm _bonded_ to you too?"

"That's what I just said." he said, a little worried at how I was reacting. Well, what dd he expect? I'm just getting use to being bonded with Sunstreaker, only to find out the next day that now I'm also bonded with his _brother_?

"No, I know what you said. It's just that…" I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead to soothe a sudden headache. "And that feeling I had when we left the base, was _you_?"

"Pretty much." he shrugged. I buried my face in my knees and let out a whiny groan. This was too much for me to handle all in one day.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O O _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Barricade stared outside, wondering what the heck just happened a few minutes ago. He was passed by and angry Sideswipe with a worried, and almost scared, Sam in his servo. He knew Sideswipe would never do anything to hurt her, she was, after all, his and his brother's charge, and there was no doubting the feelings the twins, especially Sunstreaker, felt for her.

_'So why should I worry about her. She isn't even my charge. As far as I'm concerned, she's just a liability.'_ he thought, trying to convince himself. It wasn't working.

Since he rescued her from Sideways, he's had this sudden urge to follow her wherever she went, knowing that she would get snatched again. He coulees still remember the look of determination when she said she wouldn't abandon him during their battle. She knew Sideways would've killed her had the Autobots not shown up, yet she still stayed. But why? Normally, any other human in that situation would've run away the moment Sideswipe tackled him, but not Sam. She wanted to help him even though she had noting to protect either of them with.

Optimus had been gracious enough, after discovering what had happened, to let Barricade remain at the base until it was safe enough to live life as a neutral. But of course, he would have to live by their rules and respect their ways until then. In turn, the humans and the Autobots would not harass him. Everything was going as well as to be expected, better than he thought it would be, but he still received dirty looks and an occasional cold shoulder when he was around. He hadn't seen much of Sam since their return and knew it was because she was still recovering from her injuries. Humans were just so damn weak, but she just didn't care. It seemed that she could care less about what happens to her, and this puzzled him. Why would she be so reckless? Surely someone must know. He was completely clueless as to what happened in Sam's past, but he knew who to ask.

Walking up to the med bay doors, he knocked. He's learned to never just walk in on the medic unless one wished to have a wrench lodged in their processors.

"What is it?" came a muffled gruff reply.

"It's Barricade, I need to speak with you." There was silence.

"Go away, I'm busy." Barricade decided to try something he knew would work.

"It's about Samantha." he heard footsteps approaching the door, followed by the door opening.

"What about her?" he asked. Ratchet was blocking the entry so he couldn't get in.

"I need to talk to you in private."

Ratchet just stared at him, as if looking through him to see any form of trickery. Finally, he stepped aside.

"Fine, but make it quick." Barricade walked in as Ratchet shut and locked the door. The room was in complete disarray: datapads and medical charts were everywhere, papers scattered over the desk, and medical tools and wires scattered every which way.

"And I thought Scalpel was bad at organizing." Barricade mumbled, leaving it unheard to Ratchet.

"What is it you want, Barricade?" Barricade turned back to Ratchet, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking impatient.

"I need to know about Sam." Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"What about? And why the sudden interest?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just need to know if there is a reason as to why she acts so recklessly. She tried to _stand up_ to Sideways when he tried to kill me off."

Ratchet lowered him head, looking thoughtful. He let out a sigh.

"I assumed you would've already known, knowing how much that mech likes to brag. I'm surprised that the whole Decepticon armada doesn't already know about that."

"Well, as you're already aware, Sideways isn't on speaking terms with the Decepticons, and neither am I. He does things his own way." Barricade replied.

"Well, I know that if I don't tell you, you'll just ask around until you get an answer." he took in a deep breath, preparing for the pain that was about to come. "About ten years, Sam and her mother, Nina, were on their way home. It was dark and it was raining. I've pleaded with Nina to stay the night here and head home in the morning, but she was too stubborn."

Now Barricade understood where Sam got her stubbornness. It always seemed to be a femme thing.

"Not too long after she left, we received news that a Decepticon was in the area Nina always drove through to get home. Had we known that it was Sideways and that he was waiting for them, I would've found some way to make them stay. Unfortunately, fate doesn't work that way. He hit their car dead on, killing Nina," he paused, "and almost succeeded in killing Sam."

Barricade was silent, shock flooded his systems. He never thought that Sideways would do something that _seemed_ so random, but Barricade knew better. For as long as he's known Sideways, it was one thing: he never did anything without a reason. So what was the _real_ reason in killing Nina, and his obsession with Sam?

"Ratchet."

"What is it Barricade?" he asked, his voice was still pained.

Barricade had repay her back somehow, human or not, it's just who he was.

"If I gained permission from Optimus, and from you, would it be possible for me to become a guardian?"

Ratchet was floored by this question. He never suspected someone like _Barricade_ to ask to have a charge.

"Well, it would be up to Optimus, but why are you asking me?" Barricade was silent for a moment. Barricade knew that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe won't always be around to protect her.

"I wish to become Sam's guardian."

He's the only one who could protect her from Sideways.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Starscream flew over the city, keeping his scrambler on so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep hidden from _everyone_.

**"Well, well, if it isn't my old commander, Starscream."** A very creepy, and very familiar voice greeted over the comm. link.

"Sideways, how did you get this frequency?" Starscream demanded. There was a deep chuckle on the other end.

**"I still remember it. Just had to be sure it was you flying over head."** Starscream growled, if there was ever a mech he hated more than Megatron, it was Sideways.

"What do you want?"

**"I have a little **_**proposition**_** for you. If you're willing to work for me, we can both get what we want."**

"How _dare_ you even _suggest_ that I, the great Starscream, should I consider working for you? I work for no one!" he shouted.

**"Including Megatron?"**

"_Especially_ Megatron."

**"What if I say it'll give you a certain Decepticon who switched sides to guard a human femme?"**

"Barricade?" Starscream asked incredulously.

**"Uh-huh."** Startscream pondered this new information with careful consideration. He never truly believed that his most loyal and skilled scout would betray them for such a pathetic cause.

"Fine, I will _partner_ up with you, but only if I'm in charge."

**"Whatever you say, **_**Lord**_** Starscream."**He could hear a certain smirk in his voice, but chose to ignore it. If it meant he would be in charge, he couldn't care less.

**There you folks have it! Just letting everyone know, I'm leaving for college this week, so it might be a few weeks before I can upload again. **

**Also, I'm starting a web series on YouTube for fun. Check out my channel! The username is soulsight3. Thanks everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sideswipe finally drove me back to the base after about an hour of him constantly apologizing about his moody demeanor and scaring me, and for using me asa testing subject. I told him I would never forgive him and _think_ about us still being friends, although inside I already forgave him. I don't know why, usually I wouldn't, but I've been through so much this week and I was so confused. But there was just one question on my mind that was bothering me more than anything else…

"Sideswipe?" I asked as we pulled up to the base.

"Yea?"

"Why is Sideways only hunting me?"

Sideswipe halted and tightened my seatbelt. I looked at the radio expectantly.

"Look Sam, there's something you've got to know about the Decepticons. Most of them are generally level headed and don't go to extremes, kind of like Barricade. Others, like Megatron, are a little more obsessive but still maintain that Con brutality. Then there's the Starscream complex, which I'm sure I don't need to explain."

We both chuckled. After a minute Sideswipe calmed down and began again with a serious tone.

"Then there's Sideways, who falls under his own category. His obsess to taking the throne from Megatron and destroying the Autobots had him kicked out of ranks and exiled off our planet. His processor is so warped that he hardly ever needs a reason for the things he does. He's a military strategist, the most complex one on Cybertron. When he becomes obsessed with something, he will stop at nothing to get it, even if it takes a hundred million years. That's how his reputation became so terrifying to both Autobots and Decepticons. Some may think he's completely random, but Sideways always has a reason for everything."

"But why is he so obsessed with _me_? I'm not anything special." I muttered the last part. Sideswipe sighed.

"I don't know why Sideways is hunting you, Sam, but I promise we won't let anything happen to you. You _are_ very special to us. Don't ever think otherwise. We love you." I smiled as I felt comfort and love through the bond. Sides released the seatbelt and I hopped out. He transformed, looking a little scared.

"What's wrong Sides?" He didn't answer, but I could hear quick and heavy footsteps approaching. I looked and saw a very angry Sunstreaker stomping towards us.

"Hey, bro." he said nervously. Sunstreaker roughly grabbed his brother's armor plating.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"N-Nothing, I swear." Sideswipe held up his hands.

"She said you were hurting her!" he shouted. By now, others, including Ratchet and Optimus, filed into the room to see what was going on. The twins never noticed them.

"I didn't hurt her, I was only testing something."

"You could've tried something else! Primus, she was so scared I could feel her through the bond!"

My eyes widened.

"What?" came a growl from behind them. They froze and slowly turned around to see a pissed off Ratchet glaring at them.

"Uh, nothing?" Sunny grinned and so did Sides, but he wasn't buying it. Ratchet stormed forward, his fists clenched.

I was freaking out, there was about to be an all out battle between my parental guardian and my spark-mate.

"You're bonded to Sam?" he demanded, getting in Sunstreaker's face.

"Uh, I refuse to answer on the count that I will most likely be melted down for spare parts." he said nervously.

"You smartest!" Ratchet shouted as he slammed slammed Sunstreaker against a wall, earning a yelp in surprise from him.

"Ratchet!" I shouted, others called out to him too, but he refused to listen.

"When did this happen?" he demanded. Sunstreaker stuttered around trying to find words, but none came to him. I took a step forward.

"Last night." I said. All eyes, and optics, looked to me. Ratchet loosened his grip on Sunny slightly and looked to me with astonished, and almost hurtful, optics.

"Sam?" he asked. I kept my serious face, even though I felt really bad about hurting Ratchet. He was bound to find out sooner or later. I clenched my fists and they were shaking a little. Why the heck was I so nervous?

"It's true, Sunstreaker and I bonded last night." I didn't need to see my face to know that I was blushing furiously. I mean, I'm having the 'sex talk' with my guardian, and in front of the others. I looked over to Sunstreaker, who was also blushing and looking almost petrified.

_'He was bound to find out some time.'_ I said over the bond,

_**'Yeah, but you didn't need to be so blunt about it. Now everyone's going to want to kill me!'**_

I sent reassurance and an apology through the bond, but all I got in return was his nervousness and fear, which didn't make me feel any better.

"I believe we need to discuss this elsewhere." Optimus' voice pierced through the awkward silence. We all looked to him. "Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sam, please come with me to my office. _Now_." he emphasized when none of us made a move. Everyone else went on with their own thing, except for Barricade and Sideswipe.

"Optimus." Barricade called out to the retreating leader. He stopped to turn and face him.

"Yes, Barricade, I have been informed of your situation. You may come as well." Then he continued with us in tow.

"Situation? What situation?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ratchet grumbled. However, that did nothing to settle the butterflies I had.

After forever of silence, we finally made it Prime's office. The gigantic door slid open and we all filed in while Optimus made his way over to his desk.

"Now that we're all here, I would suggest we sort this out _before_ someone is injured." he said.

We all nodded in agreement; well, me and Barricade did, Ratchet and Sunstreaker were a little more hesitant.

"Now then," he looked to me, _great_, "Sam, you and Sunstreaker may present their case." I was already angry with what happened in the hanger, and now I was getting riled up.

"What the hell is this, some kind of _trial_ now? Sunstreaker and I are _bonded_ now, either get over it or get used to it." I shouted, eyeing all four mechs in the room, especially Ratchet. They looked at me with surprise.

"Sam, listen to me, you don't know what you're getting yourself into-"

"NO! I DO understand. I understand perfectly!" I interrupted Ratchet, my voice cracking from the shouting. He flinched slightly, but quickly regained his ground.

"_Samantha Jane Cross! I am not about to lose you __**again**__!_" he shouted. My eyes widened, everyone was frozen. Time itself had frozen. Ratchet never raised his voice like that to me, let alone with my full name.

At that point, i wished for Optimus or Barricade or _anyone _to say _something_, unfortunately the only sounds I got were the sounds of awkwardness.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Barricade cleared his throat.

"Optimus, I have something very important to ask you, and before you say no, just remember that I don't give a frag. Even if all of you are ageist my proposal, I will still do it regardless."

I could tell Optimus was smirking under his face-mask. "And what is it you wish to ask of me, Barricade?"

He was silent for a moment, as if gathering himself.

"I wish to become Sam's guardian."

…

"WHAT?" I nearly jumped through the ceiling at Sunstreaker's outburst. "There is NO way in PIT I am EVER going to let _you_ be her guardian. Besides, she's already got two, she doesn't need another one."

"Considering the amount of trouble she gets herself into on a daily basis, I would say _three_ isn't even enough." Barricade retorted. I had one of those palm-to-face moments. Did they already forget I was in the room?

"Regardless of what I say, the decision will ultimately be Sam's." Optimus looked to me. I was curious though and I looked to Ratchet. He hadn't said a single word since we came here, and something tells me he knew about this. He stood to the far side of the room, arms folded across his chest and looking pointedly in another direction.

"Ratchet?" He looked at me. Before anyone could say anything, the alarm went off.

Ironhide came bursting into the office. "Decepticons, sir!"

"How many?" Optimus ask, standing up from his desk.

"Just Starscream sir, but-" he paused, seeing me in the room.

"But what?" Ratchet asked.

"Sideways is with him." My eyes were wide, and I'm pretty sure the others were too.

"Starscream is working with Sideways? Hmph, no doubt Sideways tricked him into doing his dirty work." Barricade grumbled.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, I want you to come with me. Sunstreaker and Barricade, you two are to stay behind and look after Sam." Optimus ordered.

"WHAT?" they both shout at the same time. "I don't want to be stuck here with him!" They pointed to each other.

"Optimus, you have to let me fight. They'll be looking for me." Barricade said.

"All the more reason for you to stay behind. If you wish to be Sam's guardian, then stay behind to protect her. You're no good to her offlined." he said, leaving no room to argue. Barricade let out a frustrated sigh in understanding.

"FIne." With that. the three mechs ran out of the room, the door locked when it shut.

**Outside**

"Do what you want with Barricade, Starscream, but leave the girl alive! She's _mine_!" he shouted.

"You're not the one giving orders here, Sideways. I suggest you remember your place!" Starscream warned and continued to shoot missiles at the base, leaving Sideways behind.

"Oh how pathetic you, Starscream. Once I'm through with Barricade, _you'll_ be next." he growled.

**Okay, sorry for the late update and for this chapter being so short. I just had to update sometime, and I tried to get it done in my classes. Still trying to adjust to my schedule now, and it's….getting there…Thanks for hanging in there! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

Explosions and gunfire sounded everywhere all at once. I was feeling too anxious. I knew Sideways would be out there, but I didn't care. I wanted to get out there and fight. I couldn't let the Bots take both Starscream and Sideways on to protect me. I had to do _something_.

"Will you stop pacing like that! Primus, you're irritating!" Barricade snapped. I stopped my pacing and turned to face them. Sunstreaker and Barricade were sitting on opposite sides of the room, sulking either because they couldn't join the battle or because they were stuck with me. My guess, with the look on their faces, it was both. I couldn't help but feel guilty that they had to stay behind while the others were risking their lives. I guess they could tell how I felt by the look on my face. Both of their faces softened considerably.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Sam." he tried to explain. I narrowed my eyes and turned my back to them.

"No, but you still said it. You guys shouldn't be here, you should be out there fighting!" I nearly shouted the last part, clenching my fists. "Why are you bothering to babysit me when it's obvious you don't want to!"

Barricade shot up so fast, i barely had time to register his anger and frustration before he glared at me. Sunstreaker shot up as well to make sure Barricade didn't get too violent.

"Will you just _shut up_! We're _here_ to protect _you_ Sam! Are you that stupid? When are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything that's happened?" he shouted. I looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. How could he possibly know that? I was to blame for everything- this attack, me getting kidnapped and almost killing Barricade, my mental health, my mother-

"_You_ didn't kill your mother, _Sideways_ did." My head shot up, and I looked back at him. His face was dead serious as were his optics.

"Barricade." Sunstreaker warned as he gripped Barricade's shoulder. He had the look of death on his faceplates.

He shrugged off the hand. "No, she needs to hear it Sunstreaker. Like it or not, I'm going to protect this girl with my life. I may not be an Autobot, but I'm not a Decepticon either."

"She doesn't need you to watch over her! That's what she has me for!" Sunstreaker shouted at him. I covered my ears just to deafen both the fighting in here and the battle out there.

"Stop it." I whispered. Flashes of the accident played in my mind in segments.

The light turning green.

The pair of speeding headlights.

"Yeah, and we can all see how that worked out." Barricade retorted.

"Stop it." I whimpered, a little louder. They still weren't paying attention. I was alone.

The car was upside-down, a mangled wreck.

A little girl, with her eyes barely opened and covered in blood, watched the retreating car.

"What did you say?" Sunstreaker growled, activating his cannon. Barricade, in selfdefense, activated his as well.

"No." I whimpered. Tears formed when my next memory played.

A young girl at a cemetery as her mother was laid to rest. Her eyes were completely emotionless.

A gleam of silver and the sound of spinning tires caught her attention as she watched the pretty silver sports car speed away.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, sinking to my knees, my head in my hands, trying to stop the noise and the memories. "Just stop it! Please." I whispered.

Sunstreaker and Barricade froze and lowered their weapons, staring at me with shock and worry.

"Sam." Sunstreaker said softly.

I was on my knees, my head in my hands, trying to stop the terrible headache that was pounding away.

"Please, just stop." I whimpered in pain. I heard them rush to my side and a large hand rubbing my back.

"Sunstreaker to Ratchet, come in." I heard Sunstreaker's voice.

The explosions were getting louder and voices were starting to fade. I opened my eyes and looked up, wishing now that I hadn't. My vision was swirling and fading. I felt my body slowly begin to shut down on me.

"Sam, you have to stay awake." Barricade's voice sounded so distant, i could barely make out what he was saying.

There was one voice I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

"**You **_**will**_** be mine**."

**(A/N: I'm going for different screenshots because I like to tink of my stories being like movies instead of stories, so that's what going to go on. Don't freak out, it was done on purpose!)**

"Sunstreaker to Ratchet, come in!" Sunstreaker shouted after Sam fell unconscious.

"What is it, Sunstreaker? I'm kind of busy at the moment." Ratchet responded, dodging another round of missiles shot by Starscream. "Can't it wait."

**"Not unless you're not worried about Sam being unconscious because of another relapse."** came the reply. Ratchet froze.

"What?"

**"And Ratchet…"**

"…they're getting worse." Sunstreaker finished as he stared at the unconscious girl in Barricade's hand. Barricade had just caught her before she hit the ground. They stared with worry at her pale and sweaty face, holding so much pain.

**"I'll be there as soon as I can."** Ratchet said, then shutting off the comm. link.

Rachet looked on at the battle with a mix of frustration and worry.

"Slag it." he cursed to himself.

"Sounds like you got your servos pretty full," Ratchet turned around at the mocking voice behind him, "wouldn't you agree, Doc?" Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Sideways." he growled. Sideways laughed.

"It's good to see you till remember me, I thought that I have been forgotten." he said almost dramatically.

"How could anyone forget a foul, disgusting, lying piece of-" Ratchet's voice rose with each word, but Sideways cut him off.

"Temper, temper, Ratchet. Such stresses _can't_ be good for your old age." he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet snarled, his frame shaking with pure anger that at any moment he would strike.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Ratchet stayed quiet, letting Sideways continue, praying to Primus that the one guess he had in mind was wrong.

"I'm talking about how you're a _medic_, not a _warrior_. You have hundreds of patients, both Autobot and human, and you can't possibly hold your own in battle. Not to mention," he paused for an effect, "a teenage daughter with two untrustworthy guardians."

That was the final straw.

Ratchet charged at Sideways, but he dodged and slammed Ratchet into the ground forcefully.

"Sam is _not_ a problem to me, and her guardians are more than trustworthy to protect her!" he grunted as he tried to get up. Sideways snarled and slammed his foot onto Ratchet's back and sent him back to the ground.

"How can you lie to yourself to easily. One guardian went behind your back and _bonded_ with her, while the other was a _Decepticon_. And you say you trust _both_ with Samantha's life? Tsk, tsk, sounds like someone is in denial." he leaned closer to Ratchet's audio receptor. "Why don't you let me relieve you of your troubles and take the girl off your processor?"

Suddenly, Ratchet sprang up, sending Sideways tumbling back. Before he could recover, Ratchet tackled him.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about her that way! I love her and I made a promise to protect her with my very spark! I _refuse_ to let the likes of you take her away from me again!" he shouted in Sideways' face. Sideways' expression didn't falter, actually, he almost seemed pleased with Ratchet's reaction. It was then Ratchet figured he might have made a terrible mistake.

"You know, it might just be me, but I'll wager that your and Sam's relationship has grown somewhat stronger in the last ten years. Why, I remember at the funeral, Sam refused to even _look_ at anyone." Ratchet's eyes snapped wide.

"How would you know that?" Again, Sideways chuckled.

"I was there." Ratchet became enraged and slammed Sideways on the ground, clamping his neck. "You don't believe me? Ask her yourself. Oh, and ask her about our little bond. I'm sure she'll _love_ to explain that story." Ratchet let out one last growl before standing up and running towards the base.

"Optimus, Sam is unconscious. I'm heading to their location now."

"You're clear Ratchet. We'll cover for you."

"Thank you Optimus." Ratchet ran through the battlefield, the base entrance getting closer.

"Where the frag is that medic?" Barricade shouted. Sam was still unconscious and was lying limp in Barricade's hand. Sunstreaker had contacted Ratchet nearly half an hour ago, and he still wasn't there. Sunstreaker still stood, stressing out and not knowing what to do. He tried waking her up throughout he bond, but he couldn't feel her side.

"I don't know!" he shouted. He ran his servos over his head, trying to calm down.

Rushed and heavy footsteps sounded down the hall and Sunstreaker and Barricade stood at the ready, prepared to face any Con that dare trespass. They relaxed, though, when they saw it was Ratchet.

"Where is she?" he asked, out of breath. Barricade over out of the way so Ratchet could get to the unconscious girl lying on the floor.

"Out of breath already, doc?" Sunstreaker teased, trying to lighten the mood. Ratchet didn't respond, he was too busy looking over Sam.

"What took you so long?" Barricade asked. Ratchet paused for a moment, then resumed.

"I had a run in with Sideways." Both mechs visibly tensed.

"What happened?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nothing worth repeating." he mumbled. _'But it's something worth asking Sam about.'_ he thought.

My head hurt. My eyes hurt. I felt tired. I want to sleep. Everything was quiet now. So peaceful. It was really dark, I couldn't see, but I also had my eyes closed. I felt myself floating, not really going anywhere.

What happened to me?

_"Sam? Sam, wake up. Please wake up, Sam." _That voice. Why does it sound so familiar? _"Sam, it's me, Sunstreaker, come on! Don't you dare pretend that you can't hear me through the bond!_"

But I can hear you, I just don't know how to respond! I don't even know where I am. Who are you?

_"Ratchet should be hear soon. I just contacted him." _ the voice said. A deeper, more dangerous voice growled in frustration.

_"He better hurry up and get here! I hate this waiting game and I don't think she can afford it."_

Who's _she_? Were they talking about me? Were they going to get me out of here? I hope so.

Suddenly there was a flash of white, and then I was in some strange place. It was at a cemetery, I was by myself in front of a tombstone; or, at least I thought I was. I looked down and noticed a little girl standing in front of it. She looked so sad, yet so familiar. This whole place was familiar.

I walked around the girl to get a better view of her face. I almost gasped at the sight of her. Bandages. She had been injured somehow. She looked like she was in pain that was being mixed with her sadness.

Her lips moved and a single word came out, but no sound.

"What? What did you say?" I asked. She didn't move, she only looked up and stared straight ahead. Curious, I followed her gaze and watched as a shiny silver ferrari sped away. A pang of remembrance hit me like a speeding semi and suddenly, I remembered everything!

Those voices were Sunstreaker and Barricade. I had fallen unconscious.

This place is the cemetery my mother was buried at.

That little girl is me.

She said the word _"Mommy"_.

That silver ferrari was _Sideways_.

I gasped at the sudden impact and looked around. Sideways had vanished and so had my younger self.

I placed my hand to my head. The headache was coming back. I looked around and noticed that this world was melting away.

_"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?"_ a new voice asked. I knew that voice-Ratchet?

"Ratchet! Where are you?" I called out. The world continuing to melt away to black. There was no response, I couldn't hear him anymore.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The world went back to a dark void and I was alone again.

**"Trapped like a prisoner in your own mind."** came a deep, dark, yet, familiar voice.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

**"Pity, and here I thought I made a lasting impression. It **_**did**_** take long enough to figure it was me at the cemetery. But I guess that's how feeble the human mind is."**The voice seemed to be getting closer, yet all I saw was darkness.

"Sideways." I growled. "So it _was_ you I saw that day. How could I have forgotten about that?" I asked, mostly to myself.

**"You humans really are pathetic, aren't you? You're rendered unconscious too easily, you can't go days without food or water, and you're weak and squishy. Disgusting. Not even worth becoming slaves. **_**And**_**, you have terrible memory."**

"What do you want?"

**"I figured that would've been obvious by now. Honestly, if you haven't figured it out yet, then you're just a waste of time and I should just kill you right now."**

"You can't kill me. You can't even find me."

**"Is that a challenge? What if I told you that I **_**could**_** find you, anywhere in the universe? What if, after our little time in the warehouse, you and I now have some sort of bond with each other; all I would have to do is open the bond and **_**bingo**_**, it's like my own little tracking device. How do you think we're talking to each other right now?"**

I couldn't reply, I couldn't even breathe. Was he telling the truth? Do we really have a bond? Or was it all in my head, a nightmare?

**"Oh, this is very real, Sam. **_**You will be mine!"**_

My eyes shot open and I sat up so quickly, I was dizzy. Completely drenched in sweat, shaking like a leaf, and panting. Why was it so damn hot in here? I looked around and discovered I was in the Med Bay. The lights were off and no one was there, which lead me to believe that it was night. Wow, I slept through the battle? That's a new one.

"Sam?" I looked over to the voice and saw Ratchet enter. I didn't even hear him until he said something.

"Hey, Ratch." I replied. He came over and started scanning me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the concern and worry in his voice. I shrugged.

"I feel like shit." I gave a little smirk, and his tension eased up.

"You had us all completely worried. My scans couldn't pick up anything wrong." He sounded frustrated and confused. Honestly, I was too.

"I don't know how to describe it. It felt like I was in a dream. A memory. I was at the cemetery where mom was buried, and I saw something. A gleam of silver that sped away." Ratchet tensed up, but I continued. "It was Sideways."

Ratchet turned away and cursed under his breath. "That slagger! He was telling the truth." The proceeded to curse in Cybertronian.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" I asked. He turned his attention to me with a hard gaze. I gulped and wanted to shrink back. That was the look I got whenever I was in trouble.

"How long have you known? Why have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"Ratchet, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I" I stuttered. I had no idea what I did wrong, but whatever it was it really pissed Ratchet off.

"How long have you known that it was Sideways at the cemetery?" he said a little louder. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Is _that_ what this is all about? I don't know how long, I guess always, but it didn't click until now. In case you haven't realized, I was mourning the death of my _mother_!" I snapped. I knew that was a hard blow, but I couldn't help it. I was so mad.

"What else have you been hiding from me?" he asked, his voice getting dangerously low.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" I shouted desperately. I can't tell him about Sideways. I just can't. I don't want to. But how long can I keep it hidden before I cave in?

"Don't you dare lie to me Samantha Jane Cross! I know you well enough by now to know when you're lying to me. Tell me the truth, or so help me, I'll lock you up so tight that not even you're bond with Sunstreaker can break through it." I was frozen with fear, he sounded like he would follow through with his threat. He seemed to calm down a little and looked away with shame.

"Every time you distance yourself from me, when hide yourself, I feel like I'm slowly losing you. I've lost your mother, I can't lose you too. You're my child and I just want you to trust me enough to tell me what's going on. I don't know everything Sam."

I looked down, still not wanting to say anything. How could I tell him that Sideways forced a bond on me? How did I not notice it before?

"I know about the bond between you and Sideways." he finally said. I looked up, shocked.

"H-How?"

"He told me before I went to find you, Sunstreaker and, Barricade." I looked back down.

_'Great. He must hate me now. Why can't I ever do anything right?' _I thought. I barely noticed Ratchet picking me up and holding me to his spark.

"Nothing you ever do will make me stop loving you. Just know that. I will always be here to protect you. We'll kill Sideways and destroy the bond. Don't worry." he said so gently, it was starting to lull me to sleep.

Even with Ratchet's comforting words, I still couldn't shake this fear.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm starting to lose where I'm going with this storyline because I have so many ideas. I'm trying to narrow them down. So it might be a while.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with finals, I got sick, and everything was happening so fast that I couldn't keep up. This semester was like a blur. Anyway, don't forget to check out my YouTube channel! I've uploaded some pretty cool videos, including a music video for this story! ^^ My YouTube name is soulsight3.**

Friday came by quicker than I had wanted to, much to my displeasure. Normally I would be jumping for joy for the upcoming weekend, but today I would be going back to school…under close supervision. No matter how much I pleaded with Ratchet and Optimus, their words were final. Shit. This means I have to continue with my detention. They had somehow managed to persuade Cravers to take it easy on me, so now I just have to pick up where I left off.

It was decided that while I was at school, I would have one of the Autobot's holoforms with me disguised as a student to keep an eye on me. I already told them that I would be fine, but Ratchet, Sunny, and Barricade had refused. This ended up in an argument between Sunny and Barricade as to who would be my 'student guardian'. Honestly, I didn't really care.

"She's _my_ spark-mate, _I'm_ going to watch her." Sunstreaker growled. I'm standing there with my back-pack, waiting with a bored expression for this to be resolved. Seriously, this has been going on for hours and I'm sick of it.

"Oh really, how do we know you just won't take off again? My alt mode is less noticeable than your _gaudy _sports car, so I will take her." Barricade snapped. I had to admit, they were both pretty determined.

"So is a cop following her around school all day!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"How about you both go?" I suggested, already fed up with this back and forth thing. Ratchet shook his head, obviously tired too.

"No, it'd be too obvious."

I crossed my arms, preparing to give up. "Well, can we hurry this up. I'm going to be late and Ratchet still won't give me my board back."

"I can take her." Bumblebee piped up.

"See? There we go, now come on." I said, heading out. Bumblebee was about to follow when Optimus stopped him.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Bumblebee has a scouting mission and will not be able to watch you."

"Aw man!" I shouted in defeat. I give up!

"Hey, I'll take her." Sideswipe volunteered.

"No way, I'm going to take her." Sunstreaker argued.

"Bro, calm down. You can check in anytime through our bond links. You know you can trust me." Sunstreaker still seemed unsure, but eventually back off and Sideswipe transformed.

We were about half way to school when I decided to break the silence.

"Man, I am so sick and tired of those two constantly fighting over this whole guardianship thing. It's giving me a headache."

Sideswipe chuckled through the radio. "I know what you mean, kid. Don't worry, it just means that they both really care about you. Besides, I think it's about time you and me got to spend a little quality time together."

I smiled. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd want to do it at _school_." We both laughed. Before I knew it, we had arrived at school. I groaned when I saw Mr. Cravers standing at the entrance, ushering students inside. I looked over to Sides.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well. I think I have a fever, can't we just go home?"

"Nice try, Sam. My scans say you're as normal as humanly possible. Come on, I'll be right there suffering with you." he smiled. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a _lot_ better." I growled. I climbed out and Sideswipe's holoform followed. We walked up to the building of death to the awaiting hell's gate keeper.

"Welcome back, Miss Cross. I assume you are well-rested and feeling much better. Your guardian informed me of the reason for your absence and I have allowed your temporary absence without it affecting your record."

I had to admit, I wasn't expecting this side of Cravers. I had expected him to sneer, saying that he looked forward to seeing me again next year.

"Cool, thanks. Oh, this is-" I was about to introduce Sideswipe when Cravers beat me to it.

"Sideswipe. Your guardian also informed me of his stay here. I have to say, your name is quite interesting. What kind of name is Sideswipe?" I felt beads of sweat drip down my face. Shit, we're caught now.

"It's a military codename. Releasing my real name could be a hazard to myself, Sam, and everyone here." Sideswipe replied with ease. I looked at him, amazed. Wow, he didn't even have to lie.

"I see, well, shouldn't be dilly-dallying all day. Get to class."

Oh well, at least with Sides here

/**Back At Base**/

"What the Pit, why'd you let Sideswipe take her?" Barricade snapped at Ratchet.

"You got a problem with my brother taking care of my spark-mate?" Sunstreaker challenged.

"Oh please, you weren't too thrilled about the idea either. And if he's anything like you, then _of course_ I have a problem with it!"

"Enough." Optimus' calm, yet booming, voice brought silence among the feuding guardians. "All of this senseless arguing has to end."

"Optimus is right." Ratchet said. "There is no way Sam can be protected if her two guardians spend most of the time trying to kill each other."

They were both hesitant, but knew Ratchet had a point.

"Especially you, Sunstreaker." Ratchet glared at said mech, who looked away. "Primus knows how I feel about your spark-bonding with her. But I am putting those feelings aside for her sake. The girl can't take anymore pain in her life." he mumbled the last part to himself, then looked back to Sunny. "I thought you would have at least tried harder for her to get along with Barricade, especially since he saved her life. Are your grudges against him more important than her?" he snapped. Sunstreaker flinched. He knew Ratchet was right.

Ratchet, seeing he has gotten his point across to him, backed off. "That's what I thought. Barricade." Said mech looked to the medic. "You will be escorting Sideswipe and Sam back to base after her classes let out. She had detention today, so she'll be out later." Barricade nodded.

As much as Sunstreaker wanted to protest, he stayed quiet.

/**At School**/

"Sideswipe, will you please stop! You're going to get me in more trouble than I already am!" I whisper shouted to him. We were currently in the middle of class, my teacher was of in his own little world with a lecture, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Sideswipe was playing with the textbook. Already today he's gotten me yelled at by the teacher for being a classroom distraction (he sat behind me and tickled me, so I jumped up and squeaked), got me in trouble with the custodian for starting a food fight, and apparently didn't know the difference between the boy's bathroom and the girl's bathroom…yea, _that one_ was fun explaining to Mr. Cravers…

"Oh come on Sam. It's not like they'll give you detention. You already have that. You can't get into more trouble."

"Yea, it's called suspension and expulsion. I'd rather have neither." I snapped lowly, occasionally looking up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. When the coast was clear, I glared back at him.

"You should really loosen up, chica. And since when did you start caring about school anyways?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You think I enjoy being here? No, I just don't want Hatchet to have another excuse for the homeschool method! You ever try sitting through one of his lectures about math or biology? It's worse than here!" I shivered when I suddenly remembered Ratchet's Cybertronian teaching methods about Earth subjects. The math was far more complex than any superhuman brain can figure out, and I learned about giant robot anatomy in biology…

Yea, I'd rather get away with sleeping in class…

"True, so just make an excuse to go to the bathroom or something. I'll meet you out there."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way he'll fall for that!"

"Miss Cross, you wouldn't happen to know the answer now, would you?"

"Shit." I silently cursed. I looked over to my teacher and found him, as well as every eye in the classroom, focussed on me. I looked on the board where he had written a complicated factoring problem. Oh how I hate math.

"Um, actually, I really have to use the restroom." My face heated when a few people started to snicker. The teacher sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine," he reached into his desk and pulled out a hall pass, "but hurry up. You can't afford to miss this lesson."

"Yes sir," I grabbed the pass, "thanks!" and I bolted out the door. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. Might as well make the best of the situation. I entered, sighing in relief when there was no one there.

I walked up to the mirror and just stared at myself. Most of the bruising had gone away. There were still faint marks in my neck and sides, but not too noticeable. A tapping on the window made me jump and I cautiously went towards the bathroom window. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I opened the window to get a better view. Sideswipe suddenly popped out of the bushes under the window, scaring me and making me fall backwards.

"Ow, what the hell Sides?" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry! My bad!" he apologized as he climbed through the window to help me up.

"Well, you got me out of class, so what did you want that was so important?" I glared at him, but grew nervous with the hardened look on his face.

"Starscream was just reported flying around the city. Some of the bots, including Sunny and Barricade are staying behind at the base waiting for us to return. They both wanted me to bring you back, but you'll be just as safe here as anywhere. If we start moving now, Starscream will track us and you'll be at risk."

That was not what I was expecting to hear from him. Why would Starscream come after me? Unless…

"Has Sideways been found yet?" I already knew the answer with the way Sides visibly tensed.

"No, we haven't found a single trace. I don't know how he managed to sneak out under the radar, considering his injuries, but we'll find him. Don't worry." I thought some more.

"Do you think there's a possibility that he may have gotten some help?"

"From _Starscream_?" he asked incredulously, then shook his head. "Doubt it. Starscream isn't one for helping others, and he and Sideways have quite a history of fighting for dominance."

That's right! I remember! Both Starscream and Sideways wanted to overthrow Megatron to become leaders of the Decepticons. But Starscream ratted Sideways out and he was exiled."

Sides nodded. "And even if there was the slight possibility of them tag-teaming, why would Starscream be after you? As far as he's concerned, you're no real threat. He doesn't see you the way Sideways does. It just wouldn't make sense."

"Unless there was something for him to benefit from." I pointed out.

Sides seemed to be deep in thought, considering any possibilities. "That may be, but what could he possibly benefit from that would possibly…" he stopped mid sentence, his eyes growing wide.

My eyes grew as well. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Why the hell didn't I see it before? It was so obvious!

"Barricade!" we both shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sideswipe to Optimus. Come in!" Sideswipe yelled into his comm. link. He was currently outside by his alt. form, frantically looking around. Sam had gone back to class and he was stuck there until she got out of detention.

**"What is it Sideswipe?"** Optimus asked.

"Where's Barricade?" he didn't mean for it to sound like a demand, but he was so freaked out, he couldn't help it.

**"He's here at the base." **He was going to continue, but Sideswipe cut him off.

"Keep him there!"

**"What's going on? Is everything alright? What about Sam?"**

"She's fine. Listen, we have to find Starscream and Sideways before it's too late!"

**"Hold on Sideswipe, slow down! Tell me what's happening."**

"Okay, Sam and I figured out what Starscream is planning." Silence on the other end allowed him to continue. "He has a temporary alliance with Sideways so that they can, as the humans say, kill two birds with one stone!"

**"What does that mean, Sideswipe? Starscream would never agree to work with another Decepticon, especially Sideways."**

"Unless it was something he could gain from. The capture of a traitor. The destruction of Barricade."

****

"Sideways, report! What is your position?" Starscream demanded over the comm. link. He was currently flying around the desert regions outside of the city. He gave Sideways a simple task- keep an eye on the girl and her temporary guardian. It's been almost three hours and he hadn't even updated on his mission.

He could hear a sigh on the other end. **"Chill out, Screamer. What's the rush anyway? I think you need to get Megatron's cannon out of your tailpipe and loosen up a bit."**

Starscream growled, irritation growing quickly within him. "I gave you a simple task, Sideways- watch the brat and the Autobot. I expect an update at least every hour! Has every bit of training from the Decepticons vanish from your memory banks?"

**"Well, you know, it **_**has**_** been a while since you ratted me out to Megatron and got me exiled, causing me to live a life of boredom and loneliness. Any of this coming back to you, Screamer?"**

"Stop calling me that!" Starscream shouted.

**"And there goes the hearing in my right audio receptor, heh heh." **Starscream knew Sideways was just toying with him. He was notorious of it back on Cybertron when torturing captured and helpless Autobots…_and_ unlucky Decepticons.

"Be grateful that I am only putting up with your slag until Barricade is captured. After that, you _will_ face my wrath Sideways." Starscream promised.

**"Why must you always be the fun killer, Starscream? Besides, I can't allow you to do kill me just yet."**

This confused Starscream. "And why is that?"

**"I have a previous engagement that has been delayed for far too long. Surely you have enough mercy in your spark to at least let me do that."**

"Ah yes, you are after that human girl. What is so fascinating about her that you are going through all this trouble just to toy with?"

Sideways chuckled. Starscream knew this chuckle. It was the dark and twisted chuckle that made even _his_ energon run cold.

**"She survived."**

****

AH! Detention is so fragging boring! I slammed my head on the desk after I finished my chemistry homework. _'Just one more week' _I thought. I can do this. It's just one more week. One more week of staying after school…doing absolutely nothing but work on homework…nothing to do…

I CAN'T DO THIS!

I groaned into my desk. I lifted my head back up to look at the clock. 4:15. Great, forty-five more minutes to go. I closed my eyes, feeling a slight headache after slamming my head on the desk.

I looked out the window and saw Sides by his vehicle form. He was waving frantically and shouting at nothing. I knew he was talking to Optimus about Starscream and Sideways, but I at least hoped he wouldn't oversell it. I let out a hopeless sigh. It was Sideswipe, what was I thinking? I scanned his surrounding area. Everything seemed to be okay, except…

A slight gleam caught my attention. My heart raced and my face paled at the sight of the familiar silver Ferrari that was parked right around the corner where Sides was; and he didn't even have a fragging clue! I quickly pulled out my cell phone when I remembered something!

_'Shit! Cravers is here! I can't contact Sideswipe!'_ I quickly raised my hand. Cravers looked up from his book he seemed to be enjoying, looking quite annoyed.

"What is it Miss Cross?" he groaned.

"I have to use the restroom." I said, trying to hide my urgency, but to not avail. The three other students who were suffering with me turned their attentions towards me with facial expressions of 'what the hell is wrong with her?' Probably because I was bouncing up and down, sweating, and looking very nervous.

Cravers sighed after a few moments. "Fine, but hurry back."

"Thanks!" I said as I dashed out the door. I ran to the bathroom, making sure no one was there, I took out my phone. The one thing I did not want to see right now:

_'No Signal'_

"SHIT!" I shouted, but then quickly covered my mouth. I only had one other option. I creaked the door open, making sure the coast was clear, before I dashed out, nearly slipping on the floor, and made my way towards the front entrance. I forced open the doors.

"SIDESWIPE!" I screamed. He quickly looked up, but turned back around when the sound of squealing tires was heard.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Sideswipe's holoform dissipated, Sideways was speeding towards him, I ran down the stairs, and somewhere in the background I can hear Carmina Burana.

Everything came back as Sideways transformed.

"You're mine, Autobot!" he growled and shot at him. Sideswipe, having no choice, transformed and retaliated.

I heard the doors open behind me and saw Cravers run outside, freaking out.

"SAM! Come with me, NOW! We have to get to safety!" I didn't see the other students, but I was guessing they had already made it out.

"No, Mr. Cravers, you don't understand! You have to get out of here!" I tried to tell him. He must not have heard me because of the raging robot battle behind me and the sound of his own frantic heart. He rushed towards me and grabbed my arm, proceeding to pull me back to the school. Seeing as how I wouldn't be much help here anyways, I followed.

A jet was heard flying overhead and Starscream quickly transformed right next to us, close enough to where me and Cravers separated. Mr. Cravers had fallen on top of the stairs, and I had fallen on the ground from the force of impact.

"Hello, little girl." Starscream sneered as he advanced on me. I crawled backwards, helplessly trying to get away. I looked back and saw Sideswipe losing to Sideways.

"Sideswipe!" I cried out to him, my voice breaking. He looked over to me and growled.

"Starscream! Stay away from her!" he shouted and aimed his cannons at the seeker.

"Don't try anything, Autobot." Starscream throated as he whipped out his cannon and pointed it at me. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I looked back over to Sides. Sideways had his cannon aiming at Sides. He was at a dead end.

"Good." Starscream grinned. "Now contact Barricade, tell him to come alone."

"No way!" Sides shouted.

"Oh, but you will, or you're little pet dies!" He charged his cannon as it began to glow. I could feel the heat from it.

"Sam!" he desperately called.

"Starscream, please." Sideways said, nonchalantly. "Have a little civility, would you?"

The cannon slowly died out. Starscream scoffed. "Civility? I am Starscream, the Great Decepticon and soon to be leader! I have no need for _civility_."

"You remember the deal, Starscream? I get the girl, you get the traitor." Sideways warned, narrowing his optics.

"Then how about we switch?" Starscream suggested as he bent over and roughly scooped me up. I yelled in surprise and in pain since he squeezed me too tight. As he walked towards Sideways, I heard a 'clink'. Starscream stopped and growled. He turned around and I saw Mr. Cravers holding a big rock, about to throw it.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Mr. Cravers, don't!" I tried to tell him, but Starscream pointed a gun at him.

"You would be wise not to interfere, human." he growled, pointing his cannon to him. Cravers paled, scrambling backwards, and ran back into the building. I face palmed at my 'hero's' retreat.

Anyway, continuing on…Starscream sneered at the retreating human and proceeded to walk over to Sideways. I didn't know what to do, Sideswipe looked so conflicted as well. He wanted to save me, but couldn't. He held me out and dropped me roughly into Sideways' awaiting servos and took his place next to Sideswipe, his null ray aimed at his head.

"Now then," Starscream began, "why don't you be a good little Autobot and contact Barricade for me? You're only hurting her more by delaying my mission." He gestured towards me. On cue, Sideways squeezed me and I couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"No, please! Stop!" he begged. Starscream pushed his cannon into Sideswipe's head, forcing him to his knees.

"Then do it!" he demanded.

"Sideswipe! Don't do what he says!" I shouted to him. Sideways squeezed again and I cried out.

"Shut up!" Sideways growled. Sideswipe growled louder, but was still conflicting on the inside. I felt terrible! He wanted to save me, but couldn't! I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault!

"Sideswipe, please! Don't do it! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I begged. He lowered his head and shut his optics.

"I'm sorry, Sam." he muttered painfully. I stared at him, wide-eyed and in disbelief.

He can't do this, there was just no way! He wouldn't sell out Barricade, would he?

_'Please don't.' _ I thought to myself. He looked up at Sideways, his optics now darkened with rage and determination.

"I'm _not_ contacting him." he growled in a tone that left no room for argument. Starscream and Sideways were shocked to say the least, hell I was too, but Sideways recovered quickly with a smirk.

"Well, now, _this_ is interesting. You would rather sell out this human, your _brother's charge_, but not an ex-Con." he stated.

I studied Sideswipe's optics carefully, there was just something in his voice that the two Cons didn't catch, but I wasn't sure what it was. But there was something in his optics, something determined. He _knew _something.

I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I was going to go along with, hoping that it would work.

When Sideswipe didn't respond to Sideways, he growled.

"I'll give you one last chance, brat. Contact Barricade or I will make the girl suffer." He held me up to prove his point. I saw him flinch ever so slightly, but he held his ground.

"I told you, I'm not going to contact him!" he snapped.

"Why not?" Starscream demanded.

"Because he doesn't need to!" said a looked over and I nearly bursted with joy, Starscream nearly fried his circuits, and Sideswipe grinned.

Over to where the voice was, stood Barricade, seething with rage.

"Let her go, Sideways. _Now_!" he demanded.

Sideways chuckled darkly. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Looks like you get to have your little traitor after all, Starscream. That's good because killing you myself would have just been a waste of time and energy."

Starscream snapped back to Sideways. "And just what do you mean by that, Sideways?" he seethed.

It was then that Sideways laughed. It was like he knew some sort of inside joke that we were all unaware of. He finally stopped and glared at Starscream.

"Did you honestly think, after killing Barricade and the Auto_brat_ (Barricade and Sides glared), that I was going to let you scamper on back to Megatron so you can just hand me over like a piece of scrap metal? Oh, what a shame _Commander_, I thought you knew me better than that." Sideways tossed me up into the air.

"Whoa!" I yelled, and landed with a hard thud in his hand. Barricade and Sideswipe wanted to help, but they didn't want to risk me getting more hurt.

"I'm afraid I can't let _any_ of you leave here, _alive_. I've waited far too long for this moment to arrive and it seems the only thing in my way, is _you_." he looked directly at me. I gulped and tried to shrink back in the palm of his hand.

"You double-crosser!" Starscream shouted at him, taking his weapons off of Sideswipe and pointing them to Sideways.

"Who said I ever played fair? How about when _you_ got me exiled off of Cybertron and foiled my chances on taking out Megatron? You wanted him destroyed too!"

"Yes, but _I_ will be the one to do it! I refuse to have some washed-up strategist take what is rightfully mine!"

Sideways growled as he said this.

They were so caught up in their arguing like an old married couple, that they never noticed Barricade and Sides preparing for an attack, until…

"NOW!" Sideswipe shouted, taking both Cons off guard. Barricade and Sideswipe immediately pelted them with fire power. This surprised Sideways, apparently, because he dropped me in order to protect himself. I landed harshly on the ground and tried to get up to run to Sideswipe and Barricade, but I fell back down, pain shooting up my leg. I tried crawling back, but a large foot stomped in front of me. I looked up and saw Sideways' fierce red eyes glaring at me.

"You're not going anywhere, girl!" he aimed his gun at me and charged it. The sounds of a jet slightly caught our attention as we watched Starscream's retreating form.

"Starscream, you coward!" Sideways shouted. Sideways looked over to see Sideswipe's and Barricade's cannons pointed directly at him.

"It's over, Sideways." Barricade said.

"Step away from the girl. _Now!_" Sideswipe demanded. Sideways smirked.

'What are you going to do? I have the upper hand here, one wrong move and I'll kill her." He bent down, grabbed me, and lifted me up so that they could see me. He began to squeeze me very tightly and didn't stop. I gasped for breath, but nothing came. The only sound I could muster was a weak whimper. My lungs burned with the lack of air and I began to feel light-headed.

"SAM!" "NO!" Barricade and Sideswipe shouted at the same time.

"Drop your weapons!" Sideways demanded. They looked to each other and dropped their weapons to the ground.

"Good." he said. My ribs and arms hurt from the forming bruises and my head also hurt from the lack of air. My vision began to blur but I fought to stay awake.

"Now let her go!" Barricade demanded.

"Actually, I think I'll hold onto her for a while longer." he replied, backing up.

"Sideways, you slagger!" Barricade cursed.

"You both were never going to win from the start. Her fate was decided the day she got into that car with her mother. The day she survived. You all knew that this would be inevitable." Sideways explained. Everything started going in and out as I fought unconsciousness. Everything was spinning.

"You're wrong, Sideways, _you're_ the one who's outnumbered." Sideswipe said.

"The two of you against me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he mocked.

"It's not just the two of them, Sideways." his optics widened and he turned around. Behind him stood Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and the human soldiers, all looking extremely pissed.

"You have us all to deal with as well." Optimus finished.

I don't think I could be any happier, but that soon faded away as my world went dark. The last thing I heard was the sound of gunfire and the feeling of falling.


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear.

But I could sure as hell feel.

God DAMN my body hurts! I feel like Optimus fucking ran me over a million times and then stomped on me. I don't even remember what happened…oh wait, that's right…I was in a death grip…

…Great…

I'm probably dead. No wait, if I was dead, then I wouldn't be in pain. So, was I just unconscious? God I am in so much pain, it would probably be better if I WAS dead. If I'm lucky, I might.

Wait, what am I thinking? Where did that come from?

**'Because you do want to die, Sam.'** That voice. I know that voice.

**'Well, I would hope so. It would be sad if you didn't.'**

"What the hell do you want, Sideways?" I demanded.

**'You may have escaped me physically, for now, but mentally, you are all mine.' **he grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked before I could stop myself. I honestly didn't want to know because there was that underlying feeling that I already knew.

**"I can control everything that is you. I can see what you see, hear what you hear, feel what you feel. I can make you run for days, and collapse from exhaustion. I can make you say what I want you to, silence you whenever I want, and I can make you believe anything I say."**

Was this some sort of trick my mind is playing on me? Surely if he says that he can make me believe anything, does that mean that he was lying to me right now?

"You're lying! There's no way you can be in my head!"

**'But my dear, I am already in your head.'**

Suddenly, my head felt like a thousand needles were piercing through all at once. I tried to grab my head, but I was frozen.

"STOP IT!" I screamed in agony. All I heard was laughing.

**'Now do you see that I can completely control you? You're mine, Samantha Jane Cross. Don't think for a second that I'm through with you.'**

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg, he's already seeing me in pain and heard me scream, I won't give up!

**'You're very stubborn, femme. I can see why the two most egotistical bots in the universe have taken a liking to you.'**

Did he mean-?

"Leave them out of this!" I shouted, only to groan in pain as my headache increased.

**'You poor, naive child. You've been through so much in the course of your tiny lifetime. It seems that Primus just doesn't have a place for you in this world. I'm surprised it took you this long to think of death.'**

"What do you want me to do? _Kill myself_? I thought you had fun torturing me." I challenged.

He chuckled. **'I am having fun. I want to see how long it takes to, how you humans say it, push you over the edge.'**

My breathing hitched. So he was just testing me? This whole time, he was just _testing _me?

"You're not going to win, Sideways. I'm not going to give up so easily!"

He laughed. **'We'll see about that. I already had you welcome death before you even noticed I was here, I don't think this game will last for much longer. What a shame.'**

"You sick bastard!"

**'It's time to send you back into the real world. And remember Sam,' **he paused, **'once you wake up, the game will begin.'**

Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bright light. Everything turned white. Then, as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and I was left in darkness again.

"I think she's coming to." I heard a voice. Was that Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker, will you back up! You're in my way!" Yep, that was Ratchet.

"I can't believe Optimus let that slagger get away! I had him, and he just let him go!" Barricade growled. So he _is_ still alive.

"Optimus has his reasons, Barricade. However, that's not important right now, what _is_ important is getting Sam to wake up." Ratchet said.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Sunstreaker's soft voice reached me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the lingering headache that I still had. My whole body still hurt like felt like I had one of those out-of-body experiences and I was trying to readjust to my body.

"Uh." That was all I could muster out so far.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Seriously Ratchet? I almost die, again, and _that's _what you ask me?

"Other than a headache from hell and an empty stomach, I say I'm pretty damn good." I gave a sideways grin. Ratchet face-palmed while the others smiled in relief.

I sat up, with the help of Ratchet, and looked around. I was still at the school; well, what was left of it anyways. If this doesn't get me expelled, I don't know _what _will.

"Oh, Sam." I looked to SIdes, who spoke. "Since the school is basically destroyed, Principal Cravers has called an early summer vacation." I smiled widely. However, my celebration was cut short.

"But that doesn't mean your vacation will start early. I guess we will have to put you through summer school." Ratchet said. My face dropped.

"How are you going to do that? Put me in another city? The school is destroyed." I pointed out.

"We are more than capable of teaching you ourselves." he replied. I paled. I just can't win, can I?

I was helped to my feet by Lennox and put into Ratchet's front seat. The drive home was in silence as I just watched the scenery speed past. In the back of my mind I heard Sideways laugh. A sudden pulse went through me.

**'The game has begun.'**

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I had school and everything else, so I'm really sorry! And sorry this chapter is so short. I was getting really impatient with it, so I just had to upload something. However, I think this was a pretty good place to stop. Eh…**

**Ok, just a warning in advance, it might take a little while to upload the next chapter! Sorry! Wow…I apologize a lot….sorry! -_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, for this chapter, I'm switching to third POV because it will make more sense to you and it will be easier on me to write. I may switch back, but that depends how the flow of this chapter goes.**

**Okay, here it goes!**

**A Week Later~**

It's been a week since the incident and to say that everyone's been on edge around Sam was a complete understatement. Everyone heightened security, and even Optimus was thankful that the school was destroyed so that it would be easier to watch over Sam.

Well….mostly…..

Barricade was walking down the hallway, heading to the Rec. Center, when he heard someone running from behind him. He turned just in time to get knocked over by Sideswipe and Bumblebee. They landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the slag are you two doing? And get off of me!" Barricade snapped. The two quickly jumped up, scared, as Barricade pulled himself up. "Now then, what do you two imbeciles want?"

"Barricade! We need your help!" Sideswipe said. Bumblebee nodded his head. Both had a look of sheer terror on their faces. Barricade groaned, he knew that this could only mean one thing. He face-palmed and rand his hand down his face groaning.

"You lost her again, didn't you?" The two mechs looked at each other before nodding vigorously.

"This is the third time this week you let her out of your sight! Why does Optimus even put you two in charge of her?" he snapped at them.

"It wasn't our fault! We were playing around and she snuck away!" Bumblebee defended.

"Why did Ratchet even let her have her board back anyway?" Barricade asked.

"Well, that kinda wasn't Ratchet's decision. She stole it back. He just hasn't noticed yet." Sideswipe smiled nervously.

Barricade just stared at them irritatingly. He sighed before turning back and heading to his original destination.

"I'm out of here."

_*Click, click*_ Barricade paused as he listened to a strange sound come from above him. He look up, but all he saw were the pipes over head. He shrugged it off and proceeded to walk.

Sam suddenly dropped in front of him on her board, hovering in front of his face.

"BOO!" she shouted. Barricade shouted and fell backwards. Sam, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee were laughing their afts off.

"Why you little-!" Barricade snapped at her, but she interrupted him.

"Oh lighten up, Cade." she interrupted as she hovered in front of him on her board. "It was just a little joke!"

"You should be resting, not goofing off! Do you want Ratchet to lock that thing up again and tie you to the medical berth?" he shouted at her.

"What is your problem, Barricade? Am I not allowed to have anymore fun? I think after what I've been through, I'm entitled to at least that!"

All three mechs looked at her in surprise. Hell, she was even surprised at herself, but wouldn't let that show. That was the first time she's ever pulled that card to get away with something.

"What is your problem, femme? Ever since last week you've been acting even stranger than usual." Barricade pointed out. Sam's eyes widened and backed up a little. The others were shocked as well, but were wise not to say anything. They all knew Sam was acting a little wired after she had woken up in Med Bay soon after Sideways' attack on the school. They all knew, but they also knew better than to say anything to her. They all just wanted to believe that her prankster self was just a way to cope with what she's been through; something to lighten her mood and make her less stressed.

At least, that's what they wanted to _believe_.

"What are you talking about, Barricade?" she murmured, her head down and her hair hiding her face. Her fists were clenched tightly and were shaking. Sideswipe and Bumblebee backed up a little, but Barricade still stood his ground.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're acting as if what Sideways did to you has no effect on you at all! As if none of it ever happened!" His voice got louder and the others were getting ready to intervene should things get out of hand. Then, the unpredictable happened.

"News flash, Samantha, you almost died and you don't even care! I wonder if your mother was ever as reckless."

Sam growled as her whole body shook. Everything happened too quickly to process. Before the two mechs could reach Barricade, Sam had gotten both of her guns out and pointed them at Barricade, at his spark. Here head was raised slightly so he could see her glare at him. Her glare alone would be enough to kill him.

"Don't say that!" she growled in a whisper.

"Sam!" Sideswipe shouted. Bumblebee was coming for reinforcements and Barricade was frozen stiff, shocked at what was happening.

"Don't you ever say that!" she screamed. The three mechs flinched at her sudden shout. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You have no idea who I am or all of the shit that I've been through! How dare you say that about my mother when you don't even know her name!"

"I was a Decepticon. I know more than you think." Barricade replied in a low, dangerous voice.

"Than say her name." she demanded.

"Sam, stop it. What are you doing?" Optimus' voice was heard coming down the hall behind her as well as others.

"Say it!" she screamed at Barricade, ignoring the others' presence. They glared at each other for a while, neither giving in. It was so quiet, it could be pierced with a knife.

"Nina." he stated. Everyone froze and looked to Sam to see what she would do. Oncer again her face was hidden and she was still like a statue. Suddenly, she cocked her guns and set her sights on the ex-Con in front of her. Barricade backed up slightly when he saw her eyes. Void of everything except anger. They were dark, evil; nothing like the girl they knew before. Her fingers squeezed tighter on the triggers.

"Sam don't!" Ratchet shouted, reaching out for her.

A gun shot echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence.

The mechs in the group backed up in shock and horror at what just occurred.

Sam's hands shook to the point where she dropped her weapons. She looked in terror at the sight in front of her. She collapsed to her knees as the board lowered to the ground, tears streamed from her eyes.

Barricade groaned as he held his shoulder where the bullet punctured. Luckily it wasn't fatal, just a small wound, but it still hurt. These bullets were specially made to puncture Cybertronian armor. Energon seeped out of the wound slightly.

"Sam, what have you done." The girl looked over her shoulder to see Sunstreaker, her sparkmate who was the one who spoke, stand in the crowd with a look of shock on his face.

"Sunstreaker." she whimpered as she tried to reach out for him. She suddenly stopped and doubled over in pain, screaming and grabbing her head. She fell off of her board and staggered to her feet.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Ratchet took a step forward but stopped immediately when she raised her gun to him, still holding her head with one hand.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted. She moaned in pain as another wave hit her again. "What's happening to me?" she screamed.

_'I told you before. I am in complete control.'_ Sideways' voice echoed in the back of her mind.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath and staggered back. She wasn't paying any attention to the confused Autobots and ex-Con in the hall.

This time, Sunstreaker took a step forward. Sam snapped out of her daze and raised the gun to him, her hand violently shaking; as if she was fighting something.

"Stop, Sunstreaker! I mean it! I'll shoot!" her voice was breaking with uncertainty. "I will!"

He didn't listen as he continued forward. He shifted to vehicle mode and activated his holoform, and continued walking towards her; his face was impassive.

She could feel her body grow weaker by the second as her vision started to get blurry and her breathing became labored.

"Stop!" her voice cracked. He stopped a foot away from her, the gun still pointed to his chest. He reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun. Her eyes widened and immediately began to fight back.

What was he doing? Even a moron knew that you _never_ grab the barrel of a loaded gun when it's pointed at you! Was he testing her? To see if she would really shoot him?

During her inner conflicting, Sunstreaker seized this opportunity to force the gun from her grasp, making her drop the second one. In a single fluid movement, he tossed the gun backwards and kicked the second one on the ground away from them. He then grabbed Sam and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She was shocked to say the least, but she was too weak to fight back.

Why would she fight back? Wasn't this what she wanted? She loved him after all, didn't she?

Her body relaxed as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry." Then her body completely relaxed as she slipped into unconsciousness. Sunstreaker, luckily, had a firm grip on her body so he was able to hold her up.

Everyone was quiet, slowly letting the events sink into their processors. Sideswipe was the first to speak.

"What the frag just happened?" Everyone looked to him, not saying anything, but they were all thinking the same thing.

"Why would Sam do that?" Bumblebee asked, scared for his friend. Everyone wondered the same thing as they looked to the unconscious girl in Sunstreaker's arms.

"There has to be an explanation." Optimus said.

"It could be a sign of PTSD. However, it is very rare for it to happen to a girl her age." Ratchet was deep in thought as he tended to Barricade.

"Yea, but considering what she went through." Sideswipe said.

"That wasn't Sam." Everyone looked to Sunstreaker, shocked. He didn't return the look, he was staring at Sam.

"What are you talking about, Autobot? Of course that was her!" Barricade snapped at him, hissing in pain as Ratchet touched a tender point.

"What do you mean, Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

"When Sam attacked Barricade, I couldn't feel her through the bond. And when she raised it to me, I felt her struggling through the bond, but there was…_something else_ fighting for control as well." he stated.

"What, so she's possessed or something?" Bumblebee asked. Sunstreaker closed his eyes.

"I don't know." he sighed. He looked back to his unconscious mate. "I just don't know."

**Things are getting pretty intense O_O**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go! SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY about the delay! I've been so busy with work, school just starting,and everything that can go wrong at home is, so again I am SO sorry!**

**Here we go!**

Things were quiet around the base. No one could find any words to say about what had just happened a few hours prior. Sam was in the Med Bay right now, as was Barricade getting his wound patched up.

Sam was awake, although wishing she was still unconscious. There was an incredibly tense and awkward silence in the room as Ratchet tended to Barricade. Sam kept her eyes to the floor, but knew he was watching her. Sunstreaker was with her too, staring at Barricade with a warning glare. All of this did not go unnoticed by the medic, and he was getting tired of it.

"Give it a rest, will you? You're acting like a couple of sparklings." Ratchet snapped.

"What, and let my guard down so Sam can shoot me again?" Barricade snapped. Sam flinched at the sudden outburst and turned to glare at him.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, okay? I don't even remember what happened!" she snapped.

"She wasn't in control of her actions, Barricade." Everyone turned to Optimus, who had just entered the room. "Something else was."

"What, like possession?" Sunstreaker asked. Optimus nodded.

"But how? Who's doing it?" Barricade asked.

"I don't know." Optimus said. "Ratchet, have your scanners detected anything?"

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Of course my scanners can only pick up _physical_ anomalies, not psychological ones. Sam?"

Said girl looked up from her favorite spot on the floor to see all optics on her.

"Yea?" She asked hesitantly.

"What happened out there?" Sunstreaker asked. Her breathing hitched as her eyes returned to the floor, trying to ignore the straining stares. But her attempts were all but successful.

"I can't." she whispered. Enduring it was hard enough, but reliving it would only make things so much worse.

"Sam, we can't help you until you tell us what happened." Ratchet said. Sam snapped back to him.

"And who said I wanted help? I'm not crazy! And even if I did want your help, what could you do, huh?"

"We will figure something out, Sam." Optimus stated.

"That's what you always say! But it never works out!" she shouted.

"Sam! That is enough!" Ratchet barked. Everyone flinched except for Sam.

"Tell me the truth, Ratchet! You don't care about me! The only reason you're my guardian was because you weren't there when mom died!" she shouted. The room was stunned in silence.

She continued. "This has been nothing but a guilt trip, hasn't it? The only reason you wanted anything to do with me was because you had it in for my mom!" her voice reached high levels.

Without warning, Ratchet slammed his fists on the table beside the berth Sam resided on and caused everyone to jump. His head was down, but everyone could just imagine the look of pure rage etched into his face. His whole body was tense to the point where his shoulders were noticeably shaking.

"Ratchet." Optimus stated with worry.

Sam knew she had crossed the line, but for some reason, she couldn't find any trace of guilt or sadness inside of her. Not even when she spoke harshly about her mother. All she felt was rage and hatred. She wanted to hurt something, or someone.

Without hesitation, she jumped off the berth and ran out of the room, leaving the bots in a stunned silence. Ratchet hadn't budged, he was trying to get in control of his temper.

"I'll go after her." Sunstreaker said as he started to run off, but Barricade stopped him.

"No, I'll do it. I have to set things straight with her anyway." With that, he ran out the door after the distraught girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sam was outside of the base in a matter of minutes, but was so upset, she collapsed to her knees before she could get any further. She broke down there.

"Why do I always screw everything up?" she cried to herself. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself now.

_"The only reason you wanted anything to do with me was because you had it in for my mom!"_

She clenched her fists at the memory. How could she be so harsh to him when he was only trying to help? How could she speak against her mother like that?

She reached to her side and pulled out one of her guns and held it in front of her.

"What's the point? With Sideways controlling me, I can't stay with them." She raised the gun to the side of her head and squeezed her eyes shut with fear, one last tear falling from her eye.

'"So that's it then? You're just giving up?" A voice from behind startled her and she turned around to see Barricade.

"I thought you were stronger than this." She glared at him.

"You have no idea what I'm going through right now!" she shouted.

"Then enlighten me!" he shouted back. Her eyes widened slightly before she closed them again and turned away.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

"Lets see, you feel terrible about what you said to Ratchet and are thinking about how hard of a life you must've had. Not to mention that now that Sideways is in your head, you feel that you are a threat to the Autobots and feel that the only way you can protect them is if you offline yourself. That sound about right, femme?"

She didn't answer him, but her silence was all the conformation he needed.

"I knew it. You really are pathetic." he grunted.

She snapped back to him. "Is that suppose to help me or make me feel worse?"

"It depends on how you want to take it. What's happened in your life, happened. And there's nothing you can do about it. All you can do now is get up and push forward, no matter how much it hurts."

Sam's eyes widened in realization. He was right! How could she give up so easily? This wasn't her. This is what Sideways had made her.

"You're right Barricade."

"Hmm?" he perked up.

"I am pathetic. I mean, look at me! I'm doing exactly what he wants! I'm giving up way too easily!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. She looked up, the sun was setting. She stood up tall with determination, then turned back to him with a smirk.

"I'm gonna fight back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Barricade and Sam ran back into the control room to see the Bots around Teletraan 1 in a panic.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Optimus turned to her.

"Teletraan just picked up on multiple Con signals entering the atmosphere." he replied.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I think I know who." Barricade growled. Optimus nodded to Barricade to confirm his suspicions.

"Megatron." Optimus growled.

**Yea, this chapter was a little short…but it's getting intense! I will try to upload again soon, but I have chemistry and filming this semester….so it will be a bit time consuming. But I will try!**


	26. Chapter 26

Starscream flew around the city,maintaining surveillance for Sideways. Feeling extremely irritated and extremely used.

"That pit-spawned framer! He's lucky I'm feeling extremely generous to even condor helping him!" he vented. "This may work in my favor as well. Since we are both in search of Barricade and that girl, I can survey the skies and well out of danger, while Sideways does all my dirty work on the ground." He chuckled at his marvelous plot.

His moment was ruined when his com link beeped. He growled.

"What is it Sideways!' he snapped.

"Sideways? Well, that's a name I'd never thought I'd hear again." That bone chilling voice froze Starscream in his tracks when he quickly realized his mistake.

"Lord Megatron! What a pleasant surprise!" he stumbled over his words. Primus be damned _Megatron_ figured out he was helping Sideways this whole time rather than carry out his direct orders.

"Have you scoped the planet like I told you?" Megatron asked.

"Of course, Mighty Megatron! Although there is nothing new to report. Nothing has changed since you left." Starscream relayed, feeling slightly relieved that Megatron didn't probe any further about Sideways.

"Excellent. I have finished gathering the remaining Decepticons lying in wait in Iacon. We shall be arriving sometime tomorrow."

Starscream shivered slightly. "That is wonderful news, my lord. But, please, take your time. We wouldn't want to exhaust our new recruits before the battle even starts!" he said, sounding extremely tense. He mentally kicked himself for being to obvious. Now Megatron will surely be suspicious of Starscream's little scheme.

"If I didn't know any better, Starscream, I'd say that you are planning something without my knowledge." he paused, "Something that might involve Sideways."

"O-Of course not, sire! If there was anything that involved Sideways, it would be his spark crushing in my servos!" He had hoped that was as convincing as he sounded in his head.

"Hmm. Well, it appears that I have nothing to worry about then. Be at these coordinates tomorrow at noon, Starscream. And don't disappoint me." With that, the transmission ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone in the room was tense when they learned Megatron was headed for the Earth. Barricade was more nervous than anyone, but he did his best not to let that show.

"What's his ETA?" Optimus asked Ratchet, who was at the computer.

"With his speed and current position, I'd say tomorrow. Probably in the afternoon. But he's not alone."

"How many are there?" Barricade asked, the tension seeping into his voice.

"Hard to say, maybe fifty, a few hundred, a few thousand. We won't know for sure until they land." Ratchet said regretfully.

"Any updates on the whereabouts of Starscream or Sideways?" Optimus asked, ignoring the growls that came from Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Barricade.

"I had a lock on Starscream, but it vanished moments later. And I can't seem to find Sideways anywhere."

Everyone turned their attention to Sam, who eyes were downcast to the floor. It was obvious that she was afraid, they could see her trembling slightly.

"Sam." she looked up to Optimus. "Given the severity of this situation, you will remain here while the rest of us will go out for patrol. Barricade," said mech looked to the Prime, "since you are being hunted as well, you will remain here with Sam."

"WHAT?!" Sam, Sunstreaker, and Barricade shouted at the same time.

"Optimus, you can't seriously be considering leaving this Con here in the base alone with Sam, right?" Sunstreaker asked, ignoring the growl from Barricade.

"I have and my word still stands. Barricade will remain here with Sam." Optimus replied, still firm on his decision. Sunstreaker stepped forward.

"But Optimus-"

"Sunstreaker, enough." Ratchet snapped. Sunstreaker growled but hesitantly backed off.

"What is your problem with me, punk?" Barricade asked him.

"Nothing, except for the fact that your a _Con_!" he snapped.

"I defected from the ranks, otherwise the girl would still be with Sideways. Besides, you should be thanking me for saving her when you couldn't!" Barricade snapped back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Sam shouted. They quieted down and looked at her. They knew she was the last person they wanted to tick off at the moment, so they just settled for glaring at each other.

She looked back to Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm more than capable of protecting myself! I don't want to stay here! I want to go out there and fight! This is my fight to!" Sam said.

"Sam, you have to think about this!" Ratchet said. "In your current condition, you could be more of a liability than an asset. I'm not losing you again." Anyone could see the determination in his optics, but Sam wouldn't listen.

"No Ratchet! I can't just sit here and do nothing while you all risk your lives for me!" Her fists clenched till her knuckles turned white. "Is this all you're going to expect from me? To always be the damsel in distress? That everything will be fine if you keep me locked in the ivory tower? What about what I want? Optimus, I'm more than ready to fight again!"

While everyone was too busy focusing on Sam's little outburst, no one noticed Sideswipe transform, activate his holoform, and walk over to her.

"I want to get Sideways back for what he's done to me! I won't rest until I tear out his spark! I-" she stopped when she felt someone grabbed her. She just barely had time to register Sideswipe's presence before she felt a fierce hand slap her hard across the face.

She was stunned into silence. She lowered her head till her bangs covered her eyes as she placed a hand on the red mark on her cheek.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked, shocked at what his brother just did. He wasn't paying attention though, his focus was solely on the girl in front of him.

For a moment, everything was quiet. The event of what had just occurred still trying to register in everyone's minds.

"You idiot." Sideswipe whispered. Sam looked up and glared at him. "Why is it that everything has to always be about you? Everyone in this room are risking their lives for you, the least you could do is just listen for once!" his voice started off soft and then grew into a shout.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Did you even hear yourself?" he continued, then narrowed his eyes at her. "You sound just like a Decepticon."

**/ Sam POV /**

I hadn't realized the trouble I've been putting everyone through. Have I really been that bothersome?

_**'You'll never be anything but trouble for them, you know?'**_ Sideways taunted in my mind.

_'Then why are they doing all this for me if they hate me?' _I asked.

_**'Guilt maybe? The guilt they felt over your mother, the guilt in losing you, the guilt that you are now a slave to my control.'**_

_'The first two may be right, but I'll never be a slave to anyone, especially you!'_

"You sound just like a Decepticon." Sideswipe said.

My heart stopped.

My breathing stopped.

My legs gave out as I collapsed to my knees.

He was right.

I was sounding more and more like a Con every minute.

What do I do?

_**'Give up.'**_

"SAM!"

…..

Then, everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Would it just be easier if I just gave up? This was starting to sound like a repetitive conversation I had with someone. Maybe I should just give up. Give in to Sideways' control and not have to worry about anything anymore. It felt like I was floating. As I floated, I felt everything begin to slip away and my mind grew more and more relaxed. Like I was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_"SAM!"_ I heard voices, but they were too distant for me to know who those voices belonged to. I don't even remember what happened. Who I was talking to. For some reason, all of my memories are drawing a blank. I don't remember anything, or anyone. What's happening?

**'You're in my possession now. Your mind, body, and soul all belong to me. You remember nothing because I took away your memories. Doesn't it feel good to be nothing but a floating entity? To be nothing more than a figment of one's imagination?…**

…**To not exist?'**

Something about this voice seems familiar, but I can't quite remember. It makes me feel uneasy, yet, somewhat relaxed. Suddenly, my whole body is tense, but I don't know why. My insides feel like they're on fire and I feel the pressure on parts of my body where hands are grabbing, but there's nothing there.

**'Just relax. It'll all be over soon.' **That line. I've heard it from somewhere. Somewhere unpleasant. **'I can take all the pain away.'**

But for some reason, I didn't want him to.

**'Tell me, Sam, what would you do if I mentioned **_**James and Berkley**_**?'**

'_James and Berkley? What was that suppose to mean?_'

Did they mean anything at all?

Suddenly, everything stops. The tenseness, the burning, the grabbing…even the voice stopped. It's very quiet.

I am not sure what to make of that.

Then it hit me, all at once.

I scream as unbearable pain struck my body like a speeding car.

'_Wait, speeding car? Why does that mean anything to me?_'

I hear background noises. They are extremely loud. A speeding car, a scream, a crash, and then…silence. The only notable sound after the crash was the fall of rain; so heavy, yet, so soothing at the same time. My body still hurt, but the sound of the rain was calming me down. Everything was quiet, except for the rain…

…except for the rain. There was nothing. It was dark, black even. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything except for the damn rain. It was starting to get annoying, and my body still hurt.

_'SAM!'_

There was that voice again! Where was it coming from? Who was calling me? Why can't I remember anything? The rain stopped.

…

As I struggled to remember, flashes of light skipped across my vision. Wait. There were images in these flashes of light. Videos.

Memories! Playing like a home movie right before my very eyes! But I don't remember any of them! Even the ones that look the most recent.

The car crash at the intersection of James and Berkley. The funeral. The silver car. Being late for school and talking to a man on the way home. The lies. Running into a cop car that transformed. Being kidnapped. Rescued by the same car. Falling in love…with Sunstreaker! Talking to Sideswipe. Everything! I remembered everything! Up until…

_'You sound just like a Decepticon.'_ Then, everything froze. And, just like that, it all shattered, like the most fragile glass breaking. Sideswipe had said that. I was arguing with Optimus about letting me fight again. Everyone was against it. It was for my own protection. But I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want the possibility of someone telling me that I couldn't fight anymore. It would've been like telling someone they could never walk again, or they would never see the light of day. I couldn't imagine it. And because of that…

…I was scared. The Autobots have done so much for me, even if they had lied to me for half of my life, I wanted to protect them, just like they had protected me! I wanted to try!

But how could I when I am so weak? Nothing about me shows strength. I'm just a human girl. A high school student. The only things that I have that are destructive and useful are my board and guns. But take them away and there's nothing left. Just a weak, pathetic little girl.

'_Sam._' Another voice! It wasn't Sideways or any of the Autobots. It was softer. Feminine. It sounded like…

"Mom?" A bright light shone in front of me and there she was. Smiling at me so gently. She looked so happy that it made me want to cry. She looked exactly as she did before the accident. Happy, vibrant, and beautiful. My chest twisted uncomfortably.

_'Sam. You are not weak or pathetic. You are strong, beautiful, and determined. You have fought so hard to get through this life, much harder than any girl your age should ever have to go through. Don't give up now. You still have so much left to fight for.'_ Hearing her voice again made me want to cry.

"But mom, what do I do? I can't fight Sideways' control. I can't get out of here!" I called to her. I wanted desperately to move closer to her, but I couldn't move.

_'You can't give up. Even when all hope seems lost. There will always be light in our darkest hour.'_

"I can't! I'm not even sure the others even want me back! Not after all the terrible things I've said to them. I shouldn't even _be_ alive! I should've died that day, not you!"

_'Never regret what has already happened, Sam. You are alive for a reason. Will you say that your life thus far has been filled with nothing but remorse? That your life has never been worth while?'_

I froze at her question. Of course I loved my life. Even when things got tough. I still had a loving family by my side, even if my mother wasn't there.

"Of course not. But the Bots-"

_"Will forgive you. They love you. Ratchet loves. The twins love you."_

The twins? Sideswipe loves me? I guess, they are twins, they are bound to love the same things, but he's made no effort so far.

_"You must go back now. The others need you. And you need them."_

No! I didn't want her to leave yet. I reached out to her. I felt something try to pull me the other way, but I fought it.

"Mom, wait!" She grasped my hand with both of hers. Her hands were surprisingly warm, as if she was still alive. She took one hand and softly caressed my cheek. I froze, fearing that moving would cause her to suddenly disappear. My face and nose burned as I felt tears start to spill from my eyes.

_"I love you."_

The force yanked me backwards and I was falling.

"No! Wait! Mom!" I shouted.

There was a flash of light, and everything went dark again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt consciousness begin to reach me again. I felt cold underneath me, leading me to believe I was either still on the floor or in med bay.

"Mom." I whimpered. I hated how helpless I sounded, but my emotions were getting the best of me. I could still remember her face, how she smiled at me. Why did she smile at me so sincerely? Did I really deserve that? When did this whole mess begin?

I inwardly groaned.

When Sideways broke into my house and attacked me. When I found out that I was living my whole life with the belief that my mother's death was an accident. Sideways! It was all Sideways! It was all his fault!

I waited for him to say something, but it was quiet. It was then that I noticed that I didn't feel his presence. He was gone. I was free.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, immediately regretting it because I got a splitting headache. I groaned, but then looked around. I was in the med bay.

I just sat there and let everything sink in.

I was free. And for the first time in my life:

I was okay


	28. Chapter 28

I was okay, but I was still worried. Worried about the others, what they were going to do, if they were going to treat me differently. I wouldn't blame them if they did. Especially the twins.

Sideswipe...

I knew he hated me. This whole time, I was thought I was only in love with Sunstreaker, when I was actually in love with both of them. This whole mess made me angry at Sunstreaker for not telling me about the whole "twin bonding" thing. I know I'm not bonded to Sideswipe. I haven't sensed him or anything, I think we'd have to establish the bond together, but I don't know if Sunstreaker would go for it. Why wouldn't he? Their brothers, twins! No...Sideswipe probably wouldn't want to go through with it...not with me. He's probably trying to convince his brother to not have anymore to do with me. Who would blame him? After all, I betrayed the both of them.

And Ratchet, the one whom I actually considered my father, what would he think of me? How mad would he be at me when he walks through those doors and sees me awake?

My thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened with a _swish_. I didn't move my body, but I did look from the corner of my eyes and saw Ratchet walk in. He was looking through a data pad, mumbling about something I could not decipher. I looked back to the floor, holding my breath and waiting for him to notice me.

I heard him stop abruptly coupled with a quick gasp and the clanging of the data pad on the metallic floor. I could feel his gaze on me and I tensed, still refusing to make eye contact. I heard some shuffling and, before I realized it, I was in someone's arms. It took me a minute to realize I was in Ratchet's arms. He held me tightly to his chest as if he was afraid I was going to disappear any moment. I felt my muscles slowly relax and my breath being released. I didn't respond to his actions, I just sat there and waited. Waited for his reaction.

Waiting for those words, something about how mad he was at me for making trouble for everyone, something like that. But those words never came. We just sat like that in silence. I shifted only slightly but that made him increase his hold on me. I couldn't take that damned silence anymore.

"Ratchet?" I croaked tentatively.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he whispered in my hair so it only came out as a muffle, but I still heard it. I also heard the pain and relief in his voice. I felt something rise in my throat, but it wasn't vile. It was a choking sob and I realized I was crying when I felt tears run down my face. I tried to stop, but when I did it made it worse and I hiccuped. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and clung to him for dear life.

"Daddy!" I cried into his chest like a weak child who was afraid. I was afraid though. I was terrified.

A few hours later, after numerous scans and questionings, he released me from Med Bay much to my surprise, though I didn't mention it. I might as well enjoy the little freedom I have. He did, however, mention something just before I left.

"Make sure you stop by the rec room. I'm sure the others will be relieved to see you up and about. But please, for the love of Primus, don't make me regret my decision of letting you out early. If you feel even slightly unwell, come back here immediately." I just nodded and left.

Walking to the rec room was very awkward. It wasn't like people were suspicious of me or avoiding me completely, it was more like they were being _cautious_ around me but were doing a horrible job at hiding it. It was like they were afraid of me. Afraid I could snap at any moment.

I couldn't blame them either.

I made to the large doors that led to the rec room. I could only assume, due to the amount of noise on the other side, that there was a bunch of people and mechs in there. I took a deep breath and tried to shake out my nervousness.

"It's now or never." I mumbled to myself. I could only hope that the twins weren't in there. I wasn't ready to face them yet.

The doors opened and the talking immediately stopped. Everything was quiet. I walked forward, my footsteps echoing throughout the room. I shrunk into myself when I felt every single eye and optic on me. It made me extremely anxious.

I looked around for a familiar face, but my nervousness made me temporarily forget who everyone was. I looked ahead to a table and saw the familiar colors of red and yellow. I froze in my tracks.

They had been staring at me since I walked into the room, and I couldn't turn my gaze away from them. It was a long, tense, and awkward moment of just us three staring at each other, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. I couldn't read their emotions on their faces, they were just blank, perhaps there was some shock that I wa suddenly here.

The shuffling of chairs broke me out of my trance and I realized that they both stood up. I took a step back when their gazes never left me. They took a step towards me and I took another step back. I don't know why I was acting this way, but all I did know that I wasn't ready to talk to them and that I would do anything to stay away from them until I was ready.

They started full on walking towards me and I stumbled backwards, running in the opposite direction. I heard my name being shouted behind me, but I couldn't stop my legs from moving.

I felt something grip in my chest, like someone was trying to break through, and that was enough to make me stop completely. Was this the bond? But I thought Sideways had destroyed it. What was going on?

In my little freakout moment, I failed to hear two sets of heavy feet catching up with me. I turned around to see the twins looking down at me, huffing from the running. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but it seemed darker than back in the rec room.

I squeaked when Sunstreaker suddenly picked me up roughly and started to walk away, Sideswipe trailing behind with the same dark look.

We entered their room and they closed and locked the door. Their eyes rested on me now and I became nervous. I felt that same feeling enter my chest again but with a little more force. I got scared and pushed it away.

"Damn it, femme! Stop blocking me out!" I heard Sunstreaker growl. I looked back up, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Every time I've tried to contact you through the bond, you've either blocked me or pushed me out." he snapped. I unconsciously flinched at his overbearing tone.

"That's not possible. I thought that the bond was destroyed by Sideways."

"Well it wasn't." he sounded extremely frustrated. "I was constantly feeling your pain and fear, but I couldn't do anything about it. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker!" I didn't mean for that to come out as a terrified squeak, but it did. The room had gone still and quiet and all I wanted to do was turn invisible from the heat of their stares on me. Neither of them made any attempt to speak so I continued.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what was happening. Sideways was in my mind, making me do things I didn't want to do. Then, when I was unconscious, he tried to erase my memories completely...and he almost did."

This time I heard both of the twins growl, Sideswipe finally giving an indication that he was there listening.

"But then, something kept making me remember. I wasn't sure what it was, but everything started coming back to me." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I saw my mother." I felt Sunstreaker stiffen and I'm sure Sideswipe did the same thing.

"She helped me remember who I was. She told me there were people I needed to patch things up with." I looked over to Sideswipe as I said this, he caught my look and looked down.

I looked back to Sunstreaker with a stern gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about the twin bonding?"

He seemed to stutter for a moment, trying to think of some plausible excuse.

"I thought you knew about it." he mumbled. I stood up from his hand, completely facing him now.

"Why would you think that? I had no idea!" I yelled at him.

"I though you did!" he yelled back, making me noticeably flinch. He toned his voice back down to a growl. "After we bonded and Sideswipe you off the base. Remember? He told you he could feel whatever I felt. He knew about the bond the moment it was placed."

I didn't say a word, knowing that was true, but I was still confused. Sunstreaker sensed this and continued.

"We are twins, Sam. Which means we share the same spark. Which also means that whatever happens to one twin, happens to the other. It's a package deal, Sam."

"So..." I started, already know what was going to happen. Sideswipe decided at that moment to step forward.

"So you bond with one twin, you have to bond with the other. If you don't, the strain from the unbonded spark will weigh too heavily on the other twin, ultimately causing strain on their bonded, until neither of them are survives." Sideswipe said solemnly. Okay, that made me confused all over again.

"Wh-What does that mean?" I asked, afraid I that I already knew the answer. I felt Sunstreaker's body tense and hold me closer to his spark.

"It means that if the three of us don't form a bond, the strain will kill all three of us."

Yep, figured. There's always a catch.


	29. Chapter 29

_**WARNING: This chapter may get a little steamy.**_

To say Sideways was pissed was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. He was furious.

_'How was that girl able to escape my mind control?'_ he wondered. No had ever escaped his control before. He had always been able to enter the minds of others to get what he wanted. How could he have failed this time? Of course, the fact that she was human could have been a plausible factor, and her bond to her spark mate could have helped her as well. So many flaws that continued to come forth that he had to become aware of.

In the midst of his thoughts, a familiar jet engine approached. Starscream transformed in the clearing and walked over to him.

"Have you any news of Megatron's arrival?" Sideways asked him. Of course neither Con was fond of Megatron, or even each other, but they could do worse.

"He will be landing several clicks out in the next breem." he replied.

"That hardly gives us enough time to go meet him. Think we should stay?"

"That depends. How has your little mind trick worked so far on the girl?" Starscream asked. Sideways growled deeply at the mention.

"The little pit-spawn managed to kick me out. I was so close to wiping her memories and controlling her, but she was able to force me out." He stomped on the ground.

"Are you going to try again?" Starscream asked. He knew all too well what Sideways was capable of and had no intention of getting on his bad side. It was one of the main reasons Megatron exiled him in the first place. His ability to torment a mech in their head after achieving physical contact was notorious throughout Cybertron and was what gave him the title of the best Decepticon scout and recon agent.

"No, I'd have to have another physical altercation with her and her guardians won't ever leave her side again." he replied.

"Then it is best we remain hidden under Megatron's radar until the next opportunity presents itself. I'd rather not face Megatron _empty handed_." he emphasized. He was hoping that Sideways would be able to lure Barricade out through the girl, believing that they were very close, and bring his spark back to Megatron while Sideways presented the girl's body.

"We may need his help in luring the Autobots out, _however_," he cute Starscream off before he could make a rebuttal, "let's let him do our dirty work. When he discovers the location of the Autobots, we'll swoop in and make our move. Why waste our time and precious energon when we can just sit back and enjoy the show. Let the old tyrant get himself killed for us."

Starscream smirked. "You truly are a lowly cyberrat." They both laughed.

"Are you any different?"

-**Back at the Base**-

So there was a chance that the three of us would die...that's perfect. I mean all we would have to do is bond together and then we'd be okay. However, Sideswipe is the only problem. I know he still didn't trust me. I could see it in his optics.

Since last night, I have been avoiding him like the plague. I still talked to Sunstreaker whenever I saw him, but the minute Sideswipe entered the same room, I bolted before either could say anything. Sunstreaker was starting to get irritated with me and I knew that, Sideswipe though...

I had no idea what was going through that bot's mind.

I wasn't sure what it was, but every time I ran away he always had this look like he wanted to stop me. But he never did...until a couple of days later.

I was in the rec center, drinking a soda. It was pretty slow. The bots and humans were either training or on patrol, meaning I was alone in the room.

I was just finishing my soda when I heard the doors hiss open. I turned over and nearly choked on my soda when I saw Sideswipe enter. He looked around the empty room but when he noticed me he froze. I slowly set my soda down on the counter, never breaking eye contact with him.

In a flash, I raced for the door, not knowing how I was going to accomplish this. Sideswipe was quicker though and scooped me off the ground.

"Gah! Let me go, Sideswipe!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp. He didn't say anything, nor did he make eye contact with me. He walked outside of the rec center and down a hallway. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but as soon we started passing bedrooms, I knew exactly where we were going.

"Sideswipe, stop! I don't want to go to your bedroom. Put me down!" he continued to ignore me. "Sideswipe!"

He entered the code to the door and it hissed open. Only darkness greeted the both of us. I peered around the dark and empty room, but my eyes stopped when I came across a large figure sitting on one of the berths. The figure was shadowed, but the blue optics glowed in the darkness, and they were looking at me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Sunstreaker." I whispered. He didn't say anything either. What's with them giving me the silent treatment all of a sudden? Sideswipe stepped inside and the doors shut. I couldn't see anything but their glowing optics, but they could see my nervous face.

"You've been avoiding us." Sunstreaker said lowly. I turned my head to avoid looking at his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. Faster than I could process, I was placed on the ground, I heard transforming, and suddenly I was being gripped hard on the shoulders by Sideswipe, making me look directly at him. And boy did he look pissed.

"Yes you have, femme!" I was taken back by his sharp tone but I pushed it aside and tried to shrug off his hands, but he held on firmly.

"I wasn't avoiding both of you! Just Sideswipe." I whispered the last part so they wouldn't hear, but they did. Suddenly I found myself embraced against Sideswipe's chest with his arms tightly around me. It was dark so I couldn't see either of their faces, but I could still see their electric blue eyes, even in their holoforms.

"Please don't." Sideswipe muttered.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Please don't avoid me anymore. I want..." he paused, gripping me tighter and began rubbing my back. "I want to bond with you."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Sunstreaker. I couldn't see what he was thinking, but he kept his gaze on me. I found my strength again and managed to push Sideswipe away. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, trying to sense some truth coming from him. I looked over to where Sunstreaker was standing. He just stood their, strangely calm. I looked back to Sideswipe.

"I'd never kid about something like this, Sam." he said lowly.

"You never made any attempt to ask me before." I accused.

"You never made it easy! Plus I assumed you knew!" he snapped back.

"How was I suppose to know? I'm sorry, but Ratchet kind of left that part out when he told me about the birds and the bees." A memory I would much rather not remember. "And what do you mean 'never made it easy'? I didn't know I had to bond with both of you. If I did then I would've bonded with you the moment I bonded with Sunstreaker."

He paused as he was going to make his rebuttal.

"You-You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course, Sideswipe. I love both of you, equally."

He put his hands on my shoulders again, but more gently this time. His face sofetened incredibly as he rubbed both of my arms, sending chills through them. He moved both of his hands to my face and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. I could feel him pulling my face slowly towards his. His eyes began to shut as did mine. When I felt his lips finally reach mine, I noticed the difference between him and Sunstreaker. His lips were soft and gentle while his brother's were more dominating.

I felt another pair of arms reach around my waist and the hands moving gently up and down my sides, sending chills and pleasure all through me. I knew it was Sunstreaker.

I was able to pull away from Sideswipe and turned to look at Sunstreaker.

"We'd have to bond again now that Sideswipe is going to be a part of it." he said huskily. Somehow I get the notion that he doesn't mind that.

I nodded and Sunstreaker caught my lips in fiery passion that I was unprepared for. After a second, I returned the passion to him. He lifted me up towards my little makeshift bed that I use when I sleep in here and placed me on the bottom. I smirked into the kiss and tried to flip him over and gain dominance, but he wouldn't let me. His body relaxed between my legs and I felt myself growing hotter. He pulled away and sat up, much to my displeasure. He smirked as he began to rub the insides of my thigh. I knew he was teasing me, but the heat inside of me kept rising.

Sideswipe came over and sat on the bed next to me and captured my lips as Sunstreaker continued to rub my legs. One of Sideswipe's hands gripped my hair while the other one began to rub my breast. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his tongue battle mine for dominance. He pulled his lips away and started nipping at my neck. I gasped when I felt him bite down on the skin before he licked it. His hand that was messaging my breast traveled down to the hem of my shirt and began to pull upwards. I followed his command and sat up, allowing him to pull my shirt completely off.

Sunstreaker followed his lead and began to pull my shorts down. Now I was lying in the bed in my underwear, while the twins were fully clothed still.

"I don't think this is very fair." I smirked. They looked at each other confused. Their holoforms fizzled for a second and they reappeared in nothing but boxers.

"Better?" Sideswipe asked.

"Much." I smiled as I pulled me towards me in a kiss. Sides' hands reach around me and unhooked my bra. He pulled away as the bra slid off my arms and he threw it across the room. He leaned forward and press his lips against my neck, forcing me back down onto the bed. His tongue trailed from my neck to my collar bone and kept traveling down until his mouth met my breast as his tongue traced my nipple.

My moans increased in volume and felt Sunstreaker's lips on my thighs. These boys were driving me insane.

My hands gripped the sheets as my back started to arch with pleasure. I felt my underwear being pulled down, leaving me completely exposed and vulnerable on the bed. My breathing hitched and my body tensed when I felt his tongue apply pressure in random motions. I've never felt this much heat and intensity with just Sunstreaker before. It felt amazing. My breathing became more rapid as I felt myself climaxing.

They both stopped, allowing me to catch my breath. They fizzled again and reappeared, completely nude. The grip I had on the sheets tightened when I felt Sunstreaker thrust into me quickly. I screamed a little at the roughness, which soon turned into gasps and moans of passion. His temp was quick as I felt him reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust. The fire in my chest was almost uncontrollable at this point. Before I reach my climax, he pulled out.

My breathing was sporadic as I saw Sunstreaker move away and Sideswipe got into position. His entrance was much more different than his brother's. His was slow and gentle. My body moved rhythmically with him and I felt his tempo increase and his going deeper and deeper. My body was reaching its climax and I couldn't control it.

Suddenly I felt my body move. I looked over and saw Sunstreaker turning me. My whole body flipped and now I was on top of Sideswipe, his thrusts keeping a rhythmic pace.

"Now it's time for us to for the bond at the same time, otherwise it won't work." Sunstreaker said softly.

"What does that mean?" I moaned.

"It means we must climax together, love." Sideswipe said, straining his voice.

Before I realized what they meant, I screamed when I felt Sunstreaker penetrate me. Both of them moved at different paces and I internally begged for my body to hold out. Their movements quickened as they became synchronized. My breathing quickened as I heard two loud growls coming from my twins.

_My_ twins. Yes, they were going to be mine soon.

Sweat rolled down my hot body as I felt the fire burning all over. It felt amazing. Their movements were even quicker now, and deeper. I let out a loud moan and the twins released a feral ground as we climaxed together.

Now we were lying in bed, me between my twins, with the blanket over us. Exhaustion was taking over my body as I relaxed into their embrace.

"Good night, sweetspark." they said in unison. I smiled.

"Good night, my twins."


	30. Chapter 30

Ratchet was in Med Bay, trying to keep himself busy. He knew that Sam had bonded to the twins. To be honest, he was shocked that they were the ones who told him. His first reaction was to strip them of their parts and feed them to cyber-piranhas. Now that he was alone and was finally having a chance to run it through his processor, he came to the conclusion that this was probably good for her. Why she chose the twins over anyone else was beyond him, but he figured she needed them more since they have always been the dynamic trio.

Memories flashed as he remember the trouble they always got into. Ratchet would scold the twins while Nina scolded her daughter. He chuckled at the memories. He looked to the desk where a picture of him, Nina, and Sam stood untouched by time. They were smiling like there wasn't a care in the world, like there was never a war going on. They were happy. Everything was perfect. Then he remembered what day it was.

It was _that_ day. The day she died. The day everything changed.

Sam had gone to the cemetery with the twins for the day to visit her, which was probably for the best. She needed them now more than ever. Although he still wasn't quite comfortable with her leaving the base knowing Sideways was still out there looking for her and that Megatron would be arriving any minute, but the fact that the two gladiator-raised warriors were with her made him feel a little more at ease. He would never admit it, but he trusted the twins with her now that they are bonded. True it wasn't the best choice, but it would be easier to look after her. Not that the twins would ever let her out of their sight, and that made him feel good.

Speaking of which...he would have to stop by the cemetery tonight to pay his respects to Nina. He took one last glance at the photo before returning to his work.

-At the Cemetery-

We arrived at the cemetery about an hour ago. I rode with Sideswipe, dealing with complaint after complaint from Sunstreaker. I had found my mother's stone without a problem and found myself just standing there.

I had gotten a bouquet of flowers for her, but I couldn't bring myself to set them down. I had done this so many times before, you would think each time would get slightly easier but it wasn't. Each time I come here, I am constantly reminded of that night. How my mother was forcibly taken from me. It wasn't fair. And now that I knew the truth of what actually happened, how it wasn't an accident that took her, it made me feel even worse.

Every year I came here with the thought ingrained into me that it was a mere accident that happened, but it was all a lie.

_A lie._

I gripped the flowers tighter in my hands. Shaking slightly at the fights that were caused when I knew the truth. I knew now that it was to protect me, but I still felt uneasy. Was it really the best thing?

There was a drop that landed on my head. Then another one. Then another one. And before long, it was raining. I hate the rain. The flowers remained at my side as I tightened my grip, hoping for nothing.

A hand on my should jerked me back to reality to which I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or disappointed. I looked to see Sunstreaker with a solemn look on his face.

"We should go soon. You'll get sick otherwise." Sunstreaker said, staring at the grave. I turned my head back.

"I just want a few more minutes...ah achoo!" I lowered my head, my face was probably red. That was embarrassing!

Sunstreaker grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He had such a serious look on his face. Slowly, he lowered his to mine and rested his forehead on mine. I felt my face grow hotter.

"Hmm." He pulled away. "You have a slight fever. Time to go."

"Okay." I sighed. I looked back to the grave and gently set the flowers down. "I love you mom. I'll see you later." I turned around to face my twins. "Okay, I'm ready. Eeep!" I squeaked when Sunstreaker lifted me over his shoulders and proceeded to walk to his alt form.

"Sunstreaker! I can walk you know!" I shouted at him. Sideswipe, who was standing by his alt the whole time, was trying not to laugh.

"Bro, you don't have to carry her."

"She's getting sick so I don't want to risk it." he simply replied. His passenger door flipped up and he plopped me onto the seat. The door shut and the seatbelt snaked around me.

"Wait! She's getting sick? Is she okay? Do we need Ratchet?" he started talking a mile a minute.

"Come down, Sides. It's just a cold. She'll be fine if she rests. Come on, lets head back. This rain is going to spot my paint job."

So that's where we are now. On our way back to the base. Apparently my fever has gone up some more since we left so I was trying to sleep.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. This is Optimus Prime. What is your location right now?" Prime's voice sounded on the radio.

"This is Sideswipe, sir. We are on our way back to base. ETA thirty minutes." I heard Sideswipe's voice.

"Understood, I need you two to head to these coordinates instead."

"What for?" Sideswipe asked.

"Teletraan-1 picked up Megatron's signal. His ship has penetrated the atmosphere and is set to land outside the city. I have some team members being dispatched there now and I will join shortly." That got me sitting up.

"Sorry Optimus. We have to stop at the base first. We have Sam with us and she's running a fever." Sunstreaker said.

"There's no time to stop by the base. Meet at these coordinates immediately. I'll have Ratchet meet you there and he'll take care of her. Optimus out." The transmission cut out.

"Sunstreaker what are we going to do? We can't bring Sam with us. Starscream will be there and most likely Sideways too." Sideswipe said. I remained quiet. It was obvious that I was nervous. What if he really was there?

"Scrap!" Sunstreaker shouted. "We don't have a choice. We'll have to go and Ratchet will take her back."

"Yo Sunny!" Sideswipe suddenly shouted.

"What?" Sunstreaker shouted back, irritably. A sudden rev of an engine snapped me up. That engine didn't belong to my twins. I looked out the window and saw a familiar mustang police car.

"It's Barricade!" I smiled. Sunstreaker growled.

"Great, who invited _him_?" he groaned.

"Optimus sent me. He said you had Sam. Since I can't really participate in the battle, he wanted me to bring her to Ratchet." Barricade said.

"Yeah right! There's no way in Pit that I'm trusting her with you!" Sunstreaker shouted. I rolled my eyes. Of course they still don't like each other.

"Why can't you join the fun, Cade?" Sideswipe asked. At least he was trying.

"Starscream and Sideways already want to snuff out my spark. You think I want to be there with both of them _including _Megatron? No thank you." he replied.

"Sunstreaker, maybe you should give Sam to Barricade. He can take her to Ratchet while we go deal with the Cons." Sideswipe tried to reason.

I felt the seatbelt tighten around me. I know this was already a losing battle.

"No way! I'm not going to risk it! We can protect her just fine!" he shouted.

"Is your processor malfunctioning?" Barricade snapped. "If you continue to take her with you, you'll only be putting her in even more danger!"

Sunstreaker only growled in response.

"Look, I know Sideways. She is going to be his only target. And now that he has Starscream playing his little game, they're both going to go after her. There's no doubt that this will attract Megatron's attention as well." Barricade tried to reason.

"Yeah, but you said so yourself. _You're_ also their target! So what makes you think that even _if_ we hand Sam to you that they won't just come after you instead. What if this whole thing is a trap?" Sunstreaker retorted.

We were all silent. Sunstreaker had a point. What if this whole thing was a plot to get me and Barricade.

"I won't let that happen." Barricade suddenly said in a dead-serious tone. "You have my word, Sunstreaker, that no harm will come to the girl. I swear on my spark."

Sunstreaker remained silent, as if pending.

"Sunstreaker." I said. I was willing to put my trust into Barricade. He's already proven himself to me when he saved me. There's no way he wouldn't do it again.

"RRRGGGHHH Fine!" Sunstreaker relented. They pulled over and Sunstreaker unbuckled the seatbelt. I stepped out and proceeded to walk to Barricade's awaiting alt form, quickly getting drenched in rain.

"You better keep her safe, Barricade." Sunstreaker warned.

"Just worry about stopping Sideways. He's not one to get his hands dirty. Knowing him, he's got something planned out and there's no doubt that Starscream is in on it." Barricade replied.

"Take care, Sam." Sideswipe called out as he and Sunstreaker peeled out.

"Good luck you guys!" I shouted, and then muttered, "You better come back to me."

"Come on, Sam. I already know you are unwell." Barricade's passenger door opened.

We hit the road in no time, but in the opposite direction of the twins.

"I've already alerted Ratchet of your condition and he is on stand-by for us just up the road." he said through the radio.

"Mmm." I replied. I just stared out the window, worrying about the twins. Were they going to be alright? I just hoped they wouldn't worry too much about me and get hurt because of it. I would never forgive myself.

"Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, worried.

"I'm just worried Barricade. What if they get hurt because of me? I'd never forgive myself."

"You know that's not true, Sam. Those two would rather give up everything than not returning back to you."

I continued to stare, my mind getting a little more foggy. "That's what worries me." I mumbled, knowing he heard me. My head started to hurt a little. My fever was probably getting worse.

"Sam!" Barricade's voice sounded further away and I barely had enough time to register what was going on before there was an explosion right next to us and everything stopped.

Everything was quiet, except for the pounding of the rain and the sound of squealing tires in the distance. We were upside down on the side of the rode. The only thing I realized was that we were attacked and my head hurt. I could hear Sunstreaker's voice saying "I told you so."

Then everything went dark.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, but i am in the middle of moving. My mom, little sister, and I will be moving this weekend from Mariposa to Jamestown! I'm really excited, but it's been exhausting since our escrow kept getting postponed for over five months...but it's finally happening! :)**

**Also, as I hope you are all aware, the Supreme Court has finally declared gay marriage legal! We FINALLY won after a long struggle for acceptance and equality! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :) Trying to decide if there will be a sequel once this story is finished.**

When I finally came too, everything was quiet. Except for the rain.

I hate the rain.

Barricade was upside down and I was still strapped in the seat. I fumbled with my shaky hands to undo the latch until I finally heard the click. That probably wasn't too bright. I landed right on my head.

"Scrap." I groaned, rubbing my now worsening headache. My throat was hoarse and I coughed. I was completely sore and I felt blood on the side of my head. I crawled through the broken glass to make it outside of Barricade's alt form.

_Barricade_!

He hasn't said a word or made any movements since we were blind-sided by that Decepticon, whoever it was.

"Barricade? Are you okay?" I asked through the pain. I still received no reply. "Barricade?" Nothing. "Damn it."

Luckily the passenger side window was broken, hence the glass, and I was able to pull myself out with much effort, earning myself cuts on my arms and knees I hissed at the stinging. The rain was still pouring, which made looking around slightly difficult. I tried to stand, which was a terrible idea. My body halted from pain and forced me back to my knees.

I tried to remember what exactly happened before the wreck. There was the explosion, so it wasn't an accident. But before that, there must have been something to help me figure out who it was that did it. I pushed these thoughts aside for now. My first priority was making sure Barricade was okay.

"Barricade, come on! Wake up, please!" I called to him. Now that I was outside his vehicle form, I got a clear view of the extensive damage on him. He didn't look good. He was covered with dents and broken glass.

"What's going on here?" I asked to myself. I didn't know anymore.

"Sam!" I heard a shout. I turned around and saw a familiar rescue hummer racing towards us.

"Ratchet!" I called, grateful that he was here.

"Are you alright?" he stopped and transformed, kneeling next to me while running scans. "You have a fever!"

I nodded. "Please, help Barricade!"

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine. Just focus on the kid will you?" I heard and irritated groan coming from the cop car.

"Barricade!" I was happy, he was okay.

"I see." Ratchet said. "Well then if you're okay, transform."

I could've sworn I saw a nervous sweat drop from the cop car.

"I knew it! You're so injured you can't even transform!" Ratchet shouted at him.

"Shut up, old timer!" Barricade shouted back. I let out a hopeless sigh. This really isn't the time to be doing this. Megatron's returning, and that Con could still be around-

I froze.

_That Con that attacked us. Is he still here? _I looked around, but saw nothing but rain. I stood up without thinking. Suddenly, the pain in my head grew and my vision began to swim. I fell to my knees.

"Sam!" I heard Ratchet's voice.

"Damn it!" Barricade growled as he tried to transform.

"Barricade, don't! You'll only injure yourself more!" Ratchet yelled at him.

"I'm fine, old timer!" Barricade snapped. He let out a yell and managed to completed his transformation and was at my side immediately. "Sam, can you hear me?"

I lifted my head slightly to look at him, but I was too weak.

"Barri-cade?" Damn it. I hated this. I hated feeling weak. It forced me to rely on others.

"Frag, her temperature is rising!" Ratchet exclaimed. "We have to get her out of here."

I shook my head, which only worsened the pain. _No_! I didn't want to leave. That Con is still here. My twins could be in danger.

_My twins! Were they okay?_

"_**Sam? What's going on?"**_ I heard Sunstreaker's voice in my head.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ Sideswipe.

"_Huh? What is-?"_

"_**You opened up your side of the bond, love."**_ Sideswipe.

"_**What's wrong? Are you hurt? Damn it, I knew we shouldn't have left you alone like that!"**_ Sunstreaker.

I smiled a little. I must have opened the link by mistake when I was freaking out.

"_I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just focus on your mission, will you? You two can't afford to be distracted right now."_

"_**Don't lie to us, femme!"**_My eyes widened slightly as Sunstreaker's sudden outburst.

"_**Sunstreaker's right, Sam. Something happened, we can feel it. And Barricade won't answer his comm. link." **_Sideswipe.

"_It's nothing we can't handle. Besides, Ratchet's here with us. We'll be...fine."_ Scrap, my vision was still swirling. I feel dizzy. I can't give up, though.

"_**Sam!"**_ They both shouted. I had no choice, I closed the link. I couldn't worry them like this. They needed to focus on the mission.

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine. I was talking to the twins. They were worried about me." I replied. "That Con that attacked us is still here, Cade."

He nodded. "I know. And I think I know who it was."

"Who?" The sound of a sports engine racing towards us caught my attention.

_No! It couldn't be! Please no!_

A familiar gleam of silver moved so fast through the rain.

"_Sideways!" _I gasped. My body shook, I was paralyzed. Out of all the Cons that could show up, why'd it have to be _him_?

"Sam, here!" Barricade's voice snapped me back when he handed me both of my guns.

"When did you-?"

"I swiped them when no one was looking before I left the base to meet you. I figured you would need these." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Barricade!"

"Ep, ep, ep! You are _not_ going to fight Sideways in your condition!" Ratchet scolded.

"I'm not saying she should duke it out with him. But she needs to be able to defend herself, right?" Barricade pointed out. Ratchet didn't answer him right away. He knew I would at least need to be able to protect myself.

"We still need to get out of here! Neither of you are in the condition to fight!" Ratchet said.

I nodded. Neither me or Barricade are fit for battle right now, and Ratchet is better off the field than he is on.

Ratchet transformed and I head towards the passenger door.

"Let's go Cade!" I said.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" I heard Sideways shout.

The silver sports car screeched to a halt a few yards in front of us and took out his sub-spaced gun.

"I'm here to collect my two trophies, and I don't intend to leave empty handed." He aimed his weapon at us.

I growled as I readied my guns and aimed them at him. They may be small, but their Cybertronian technology packs a punch. Barricade took out his gun and Ratchet transformed, taking out his saws.

Sideways laughed. "Really, is _this_ the best that the Autobots can offer? A medical officer, an injured traitor, and a sick little human girl? This is so pathetic, it's almost insulting."

I cocked both of my guns and aimed them.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Sideways. You're outnumbered three to one." I growled.

His smirk was unsettling. He knew something we didn't. Was this all a part of his plan?

"I don't think so. Don't get ahead of yourself, girl."

Suddenly, a screaming engine flew past us at such high speed, I had to brace myself to keep from falling over.

_A screaming jet? Don't tell me-_ The jet transformed midair and landed next to Sideways. _Starscream_.

"What a treat! An injured traitor and his pet, so weak and vulnerable. Easy pickings!" Starscream sneered. I've always hated this Decepticon more than anything. The very sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. But now that Sideways has made an appearance, it's a close tie between the two.

My thought were cut off when Ratchet stepped in front of Barricade and I, his saws at the ready.

"Barricade, you and Sam get out of here. I can hold them off long enough for you two to escape. I've already alerted Optimus. Backup is on the way." Ratchet said, never taking his optics off of the Cons in front of us.

"But Ratchet, you can't hold them off by yourself!" I shouted to him. Surely he knew this. He must be stalling. But there's no way I'd leave him.

"Sam listen to me. I promised Nina I would protect you with my spark." He looked at me with dead serious optics.

"Ratchet." I whispered.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. I-" he paused, "I couldn't live with myself."

"No Ratchet! I'm not leaving you!" I knew he was totally serious. But I also knew that if he stayed, he wouldn't make it. "I already lost my mom! I can't lose a father too!"

That seemed to have gotten to him. His optics were sad, but they were determined as well. He smiled.

"I promise you, Sam, you won't lose me. I'll come back to you." his expression hardened again and looked to Barricade who was strangely quiet this whole time. "Barricade, take Sam as far away as you can. There is a checkpoint down the way. There will be others waiting for you. Go now!"

Barricade nodded, saying nothing. I kept looking to Ratchet, not making a move. I wasn't going to leave him. I wasn't. A large hand picked me up and I screamed.

"Come on Sam, we have to go." Barricade said as he transformed. I ended up on the passenger seat and the seatbelt buckled securely around me.

"No Barricade!" I tugged at the seatbelt. "No we can't leave him! We can't!" I banged on the window. "Barricade!" My voice got high pitched. My head was pounding. Every part of my body was pulsing with pain. My throat was so dry that I didn't think I could keep screaming, but I did.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, don't! Please!" I tried to scream to him, but he continued to face the Cons as if he didn't hear me.

Barricade's tires squealed and we sped down the road. My body gave up struggling and my voice had finally given out. I was so weak, and I hated it more than anything.

"You better be okay, Ratchet." I murmured to myself. Even though I was sure Barricade heard me, he didn't say a word.


	32. Chapter 32

Ratchet watched carefully as the two made their escape. The familiar whir of a cannon brought his attention back to the two Decepticons before him. His body tensed when he saw that the cannon, belonging to Starscream, was aiming, not at him, but at the retreating form of Barricade.

"You two cannot escape the soon-to-be leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream boasted as his cannon glowed to life.

In what seemed like a flash to Sideways and Starscream was in slow-motion to Ratchet. He whipped out his EMP generator in his left servo while the right remained a saw, aimed the EMP at Starscream, and fired. The pulse hit the seeker like a tidal wave and his whole body collapsed to the ground, disarming him almost immediately.

"What!" Sideways shouted, staring at the fallen seeker. He turned his attention back to the armed medic in front of him and saw the the EMP was now aiming at him. He hadn't expected this sudden turn of events, but surprises were his specialty. But for just a fraction of a second, a small wave of fear pulsed in his spark, but was gone as soon as it came. He wouldn't let an Autobot medic get the better of him.

Ratchet wanted to pull the trigger desperately. He had been planning this moment for years and there was no way he would let this glorious opportunity pass him by. This Con single-handedly took almost everything from him. He killed _his_ Nina. Tortured Sam. He knew Sideways wouldn't stop until there were no more loose ends. He had to end this now. So why was he hesitating now? All he had to do was pull the trigger, yet his finger refused to move.

He was programmed to be a medic, not a warrior. He was not meant for the battlefield. He was meant to remain on the sidelines until someone was hurt. Barricade and Sam were injured, yet he sent them off alone. Why hadn't he gone with them?

Was _revenge_ really that important to him?

Sideways saw Ratchet's hesitation and decided to test how far he could push the medic.

"What's the matter, Ratchet? Suddenly lost all your drive?" he teased.

Ratchet's hand tightened around the EMP, yet he still couldn't squeeze the trigger.

Sideways smirked, seeing Ratchet's weak point. He wanted to push things a bit further to and see how much it would take for him to crack.

"You don't have what it takes to pull that trigger. You're not programmed to. You're a medic, not a warrior. You are only meant to save the lives of others, not take it away. You don't belong on the battlefield to play with the big bots. No, you belong on the sidelines where it's safe. You're nothing more than the Autobot's _cheerleader_." Using human terms was not Sideways' specialty, but it seemed fitting for the moment and he was willing to use every trick in the book to get Ratchet to snap.

"You're pathetic, Ratchet. You can't even protect a puny human girl." Sideways smirked, his plan working.

Ratchet growled as his finger finally tensed enough on the trigger. The EMP fired.

Sideways barely managed to dodge the shot. He had let his guard down, not thinking that he was actually willing to fire the weapon. That won't happen again.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? You see, I've been doing this job for so long that it has become a second nature to me. My talents come as easily as drinking energon. And throughout the years of torturing my victims, Cybertron and Earth alike, I have to say that my favorite client has to be your _daughter_."

That was enough for Ratchet. In a flash, he sub-spaced the EMP and tackled Sideways to the ground, both of them fighting for dominance. Ratchet used his free hand to hold Sideways down while his saw whirred dangerously close to the Con's head. But Sideways was far from done.

"Oh yes, you should have heard her scream for you and her guardians to come save her every time I had her in my grasp. There's just something about the tortured screams of a young human girl that ignites an excitement in my spark. I truly wonder, though, what _Nina's _screams sounded like that night."

Something inside of Ratchet snapped and all he saw was red.

Sideways saw a 360 change in Ratchet and knew he may have taken things a tad too far, but it was worth it to see the Autobot medic fight with the fury and energon-thirst of a Decepticon warrior.

However, Sideways was not expecting this level of strength from a bot from his class. As a rule, the medic should not have been this powerful in battle. But here was Ratchet with such brute strength. Sideways looked over to Starscream, who was struggling to stand.

"Starscream! Don't just lay there like a pathetic sparkling! Make yourself useful and get this Autobot off of me!" Sideways shouted.

"Help yourself, Sideways! I've got my own problems to deal with!" Starscream snapped back, still trying to get up.

"Like what? Oh yea! Failing to apprehend Barricade and running back to Megatron with your thrusters between your legs! You're all talk, Starscream! You're about as threatening as a sparkling without its casing!"

Starscream growled threateningly. "Me? You can't even hold onto a single human girl! And you have the nerve to call me pathetic?" He finally managed to stand, but had a hard time keeping his balance. "Using you in my plans to destroy Megatron was the worst mistake I've ever made! A mistake I fully intend on correcting."

He activated his null ray and aimed it at Sideways, who still had Ratchet on top of him. (That sounded weird, I'm sorry). "Convenient that I get to take down an Autobot and a rogue at the same time."

Sideways growled at Starscream's arrogance. Since Ratchet was distracted by their sudden bickering, Sideways managed to throw the medic off of him. Sideways stood up and activated his own gun and aimed it at Starscream.

"This ends here, Starscream. We'll see who is more fit to lead the Decepticons." Sideways stated.

Starscream smirked. "I couldn't agree more."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Barricade continued along the route, searching for any Autobots up ahead. So far, there were none.

"Barricade please! We have to turn around! Ratchet can't handle those two by himself!" I pleaded.

"He'll be fine. My mission right now is getting you to the checkpoint." he replied, leaving no room for argument. But I wasn't about to give up.

"You gave me my guns back! How am I suppose to use them if we run away from the fight?"

"I gave you your weapons to _protect_ yourself should they attack you if Ratchet and I are otherwise preoccupied. I didn't say you should run off into the battlefield and start shooting. And in your current condition, you'd make an easy target."

I guess he had a point. I'd become more of a liability than an asset if he went back with me.

"Fine! Then drop me off at the checkpoint and go back and help Ratchet."

"I'm not going to argue with you femme! I'm merely going to fulfill my current mission and then go take down Megatron. Primus knows your Autobots are going to need all the help they can get."

I had nearly forgotten that Barricade wasn't an Autobot, but a Neutral. He had no interest in being a part of a faction anymore. It made me wonder what he planned to do after this fight was over. I probably wouldn't need him to guard me all the time now that I have both of the twins, and this was most likely the last time he'd help us out.

And I might end up losing Ratchet. The one person, or bot, that I'd actually considered my father. I don't remember anything about my father. All that I know was that he was a soldier at NEST and was killed in a Decepticon raid when I was three. Even during that time, and after, Ratchet was always there helping my mom. He's the only family I have left. If I lose him too...

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling a stray tear fall out. I snapped back up when I realized Barricade would be true to his word. In a flash I had the seatbelt unbuckled and tried to open the door.

"Sam! What are you-?"

"Saving my dad!" I glared at him, letting him know that he wasn't going to stop me.

I heard Barricade slam on the brakes.

"Enough Sam! There's nothing you can do! You'll only cause Ratchet more trouble! Don't make me have to knock you out and drag you to the checkpoint!" he shouted at me.

It was still raining and I didn't like it.

"I have to do something, Barricade, otherwise he's going to die! I can't let that happen." I fell to my knees, feeling weak, as these emotions finally burst through. "He's the only family I have left. I can't lose him too."

I couldn't see what Barricade was doing, but he was completely silent. Everything was. Except for the rain.

"Look kid, I understand how important he is to you. And I know you think you stand a chance, but you _don't_." There was something different in his voice. It wasn't harsh or threatening. It was almost as if there was protection in his voice.

"I have to try, don't I?" Barricade activated his holoform and we stared at each other intently, him pretty much glaring at me.

Finally he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But you listen to my orders and when I say run, you run. If I say hide you-"

"I hide." I finished for him. "Let's go Barricade!"

With a squeal from his tires, he immediately did a u-turn, heading back to Ratchet.

"Barricade! What are you doing? You're suppose to be at the checkpoint with Sam. Where are you going?" Ironhide's gruff voice demanded over the comm. link.

"We forgot something that belongs to her and she won't shut up about it until I go retrieve it for her." Barricade replied, sounding irritated.

"What could she have possibly forgotten that's so important you need to take her back where the Cons are?" Ironhide asked.

"My dad." I replied.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Hey guys! Thought I'd go ahead and update this chapter! I just moved with my family and we have no Internet at the house yet...it's been like three weeks...so I'm at the local Starbucks uploading this lol. Enjoy this until I get my Internet and I'll upload the next chapter :) **

**Heads up though, I do have to head back to school the first week of August. I'm also working for the newspaper on campus, so I won't have a lot of free time. This story is almost over anyway, though. But there will be more! :) **

**Thanks for hanging in there! You guys rock!**


	33. Chapter 33

Ratchet knew he didn't have a lot of time. He had to time this perfectly; otherwise the two Decepticons would notice him and he'd be a goner. He started by taking one step back. So far so good.

"You're pathetic, Starscream! A coward and a failure! Qualities unfit for a _future Decepticon leader_." Sideways mocked. Starscream growled.

"Banished from Cybertron, bounties by both factions, and letting a human girl slip through your servos! You're a disgrace to the Decepticon cause! Once I rid of Megatron and take my rightful place as ruler, you will be the first on my list of executions!" Starscream retaliated.

Sideways was quick to raise his gun. "Well once I get rid of a pesky little cyberfly, none of that will matter." **FYI, I don't know if cyberflies really exist, I just thought it sounded cool. So yeah...**

Sideways fired the gun, but Starscream quickly transformed and took to the skies. He made a loop around before aiming his weapons at Sideways and began firing.

Ratchet had to leap out of the way to avoid getting blown to pieces. He had to make his move now while they were preoccupied. He quickly transformed down to vehicle mode and sped off.

"Not so fast, Autobot!" Starscream called, preparing to fire at the retreating medic. A sudden shot from the ground forced him to stop though. His scanners indicated that they were not from Sideways, but rather-

"Hey _Con!_ Stay away from him!" Sam shouted, her bazooka (combined from her guns) aimed at him with smoke coming out of the barrel. Barricade transformed next to her, weapons ablaze.

Ratchet slammed on his brakes and transformed.

"Sam! What are you doing? You're suppose to be at the checkpoint!" he yelled at her. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was put her in danger.

"I told you I wasn't leaving without you!" she retorted, never taking her eyes off of her target. Ratchet, not hiding his shock, turned to Barricade for verification.

"She's very persuasive." he simply said. He turned his attention back to the Cons, as did Ratchet.

"Well well, isn't _this_ a surprise! It looks like we can follow through with our original plan after all, Starscream." Sideways said, quite pleased, their quarrel instantly forgotten. Starscream wore an identical smirk. Their quarrel was instantly forgotten.

"What plan?" Barricade demanded. Ratchet and Sam stayed quiet, fearing what the answer will be.

"Why you and the girl of course. What better way to appease _Lord_ Megatron than to offer a traitor and a troublesome human." Starscream remarked snidely.

"Three against two? You guys don't stand a chance!" Sam shouted at them.

"Sam!" Ratchet hissed.

"Not too bright, are we?" Sideways mocked, stepping forward. "Let's look at the lineup shall we? On your side, you have a field medic, an injured scout, and a sick human girl. On our side, we have two highly skilled and extremely deadly Decepticon warriors. Now tell me again, Sam, where is our disadvantage exactly?"

Sam stuttered for a minute. He was right. They didn't stand a chance. There was no way and her mind was too foggy to think otherwise.

Sideways continued to step towards her. "That's right. Understand how futile it is to try and fight back. I was the one who showed you that long ago, wasn't I?"

Sam made no movement. Her breath was stuck in her throat. How do you breathe again? She completely forgot.

He didn't stop. "And you of all people know how determined I am. When I want something, I merely take it." As he reached forward to grab her, another grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly. Sideways, caught off guard, tried to pull back but couldn't. He looked to see Barricade, his red optics blazing with fury. Ratchet wasn't that far behind him.

Sideways backed up with Barricade following him, not loosening his grip. Ratchet moved to stand in front of Sam, who still couldn't move. She had a look of fear on her face and was shaking slightly.

"You're not going anywhere near the girl, do you understand Sideways?" Barricade growled threateningly. The tone in his voice said he was dead serious.

Sideways composed himself quickly and shook off any trace of fear he had. "Are we being chivalrous now Barricade? You were raised to hate the Autobots, yet you fight with them, fight _for _them! You were _born _a _Decepticon_!" Sideways shouted.

"No one is born into their faction, they choose it!" Barricade shouted back.

"And you _chose_ to side with the Decepticons!"

"That was a long time ago before this war destroyed our planet and everything on it! Both factions have lost side of what it was they were fighting for in the first place. Now that we're virtually homeless, what is there left to fight for? This war has been going nowhere for eons and I refuse to fight without proper cause."

Everyone was silent after Barricade's speech, even Sideways, but he felt Barricade waver slightly.

"So tell me, Barricade, where do your loyalties lie? Say we have found something to fight for, the complete control of Earth as an example, or even the restoration of Cybertron. Whom would you fight for?" Sideways asked.

Barricade hesitated slightly as he felt all eyes and optics on him. His pause was longer than it probably should be, but he wasn't quite sure himself. Where would he be if they finally had a goal. Would he continue with the Autobots or go back to the Decepticons? Well, he was never an Autobot to begin with; he was just aiding them as a neutral.

He didn't really like them or the humans either. But what about Sam? What would become of her if he went back? Why did he care in the first place? He had risked his very life to save her. Yet if he went back to his old ways, she would no doubt be a target.

"Barricade." a soft, weak voice called from behind him. He turned to see Sam shaking slightly, her eyes growing heavy. He was snapped back when she suddenly collapsed, her body was soaking wet from the rain, which was growing heavier.

"SAM!" Ratchet and Barricade shouted. Ratchet was quick to attend to her. "Her fever has worsened. We have to get her out of here!" Ratchet said quickly.

Barricade's grip loosened enough to where Sideways was able to yank his arm away from him. As he turned back, he was knocked over by Sideways, his gun pointed right at him. Starscream followed his lead and aimed his weapon at Ratchet, who held Sam close to him.

"None of you are going anywhere." Sideways said. "What does it matter if we bring back our prisoners dead or alive. In fact, it'd be much easier to just bring back trophies. What say you, Starscream?"

"Bringing back three dead bodies will surely bring Megatron joy. And knowing that your team will be there when we do is even better." Starscream replied.

Their weapons whirred to life, preparing to give the final shot.

Ratchet closed his optics while holding tightly to Sam, waiting for the final blow.

A distant engine was faintly heard in his audio receptors. Right as he looked up at Starscream's weapon, a blur of yellow knocked him over as he flew over and fell hard to the ground.

Ratchet, not believing his optics, turned to the now standing Sunstreaker, who was glaring daggers at the falling Seeker.

"Sunstreaker!" he shouted, for once relieved to see the twin.

"What?!" Sideways shouted. There was click behind him and he turned to face the barrel of Sideswipe's weapon.

"Put it away, Sideways." Sideswipe demanded coldly. Sideways, having no other option, subspaced his weapon and backed away from Barricade.

Sideswipe, not taking his weapon off of the Con, reached his servo out and grabbed Barricade's, helping him up.

"What are you two doing here? You were supposed to be with Optimus to stop Megatron." Barricade asked Sideswipe.

"After hearing Sam through our bondlink, we knew something was up." Sunstreaker replied. He walked over to Ratchet and knelt down to see Sam unconscious in his servos.

"What happened?" he asked Ratchet.

"Her fever spiked. She needs to go to a hospital." Ratchet replied. Sunstreaker nodded understanding and took her from him. He stood back up and began to gently nudge her with his finger.

She moaned, struggling to open her eyes. When she cracked him, she let her eyes adjust and saw Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came back for you, idiot." he said gently.

Sideswipe looked to Ratchet. "Optimus and the others are on their way here. It seems Megatron had a change in course."

"What?" asked Barricade in disbelief.

"Ratchet, take Sam with you. Take her to the checkpoint." Sunstreaker handed Sam back to Ratchet, who nodded.

Barricade turned back to Sideways. "To answer your question, Sideways, it's still no." Sideways growled.

Barricade continued. "Even if we did find a way to restore Cybertron, I would still not fight for the Decepticons. However, that does not mean I'll side with the Autobots. Though I will aid them as a neutral. I've grown tired of this war and want nothing more to do with it. I don't care for the Autobots and I hate humans, but I will only get involved if Sam is threatened."

There was silence among the group. There was a short laugh from above them. To say they were all shocked, and maybe a little frightened, was an understatement.

" How noble but I have to say, I'm very disappointed about losing my best scout, Barricade." Megatron said, carelessly.

"Megatron!" Ratchet shouted as he tried to hide Sam. The twins stepped forward while Barricade took a step back.

"So _you're _the one who defected Barricade." he said mostly to himself, looking directly at the unconscious girl in Ratchet's servos. "She's becoming quite the topic of conversation for my men." he smirked. "I can see why Sideways was so obsessed."

Sideways said nothing. Instead he just glared at him.

"Lord Megatron, you've made it!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Silence Starscream! Your orders were to rendezvous with me at the coordinates that I sent you. Not dilly-dally with some stragglers and two traitors." Megatron snapped, causing Starscream to recoil. He turned his attention back to Barricade.

"It's a shame that my best scout has been reduced to nothing more than a pathetic neutral." He smirked as he raised his canon at Barricade. In his injured state, there was no way for him to get out of the way in time.

Megatron turned his focus back when he felt something come towards him. He barely had enough time to dodge when a shot came from beneath him. When he turned his attention back with full fury on his face, he was surprised to see whom it was that took the shot.

Sam, now fully conscious, had her gun raised at the evil warlord, one eye closed and panting heavily.

"Stay away from him." She panted, her gun shaking slightly.

"Sam…" Sunstreaker murmured. He knew how sick she was, how weak her body was getting, yet she was standing up to Megatron. He smiled slightly and then moved closer to Ratchet, who was still holding her in shock. He raised his own weapon at Megatron.

"You're not going anywhere near him." He threatened. Sam looked at the golden warrior in shock.

"Sunstreaker?" He didn't respond. Sideswipe took Ratchet's other side, also raising his weapon.

"Anyone who's willing to sacrifice themselves to protect you is okay with us." He looked over to her and smiled gently. "We got things covered here. You, Ratchet and Barricade need to get out of here."

"But you two can't-" Ratchet started but was interrupted by Sunstreaker.

"Optimus and the others are on their way." Sunstreaker said, never taking his optics off of Megatron, who was watching them intently.

Ratchet nodded. He transformed down with Sam settling in the passenger seat. The seatbelt snaked around her and held her.

"Wait Ratchet, we can't go!" Sam tried to get out but the seatbelt kept her in place.

"We have no choice Sam. Optimus and the others can hold them off while we escape. You can't fight in your current condition." He tried to reason with her, but he knew she had Nina's stubbornness, which he believed was the worst quality she could have gotten from her mother.

"You're right, Ratchet. I'd only be a liability to them." She said downheartedly.

The rain had started to let up by the time they reached the checkpoint, and Prowl and Jolt were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Jolt asked. Sam got out so Ratchet could transform.

"We had a minor setback." He replied.

"Where is Barricade?" Prowl asked. Sam noticeably flinched, but restrained herself.

"He stayed behind to help the others." Ratchet said. It was then that Jolt noticed Sam's condition.

"Sam, you're-"

"I know! I'm sick! I'm helpless and I can't help fight the Decepticons!" she snapped. Jolt slightly recoiled.

"Don't worry, it's a symptom of the fever. Her body wants to rest but she's fighting it, so she's a bit cranky." Ratchet said, earing him a death glare from Sam.

"I'll have a sedative ready-"

"No! I don't want to rest, I don't need it!" Sam interrupted Ratchet. "I want to be out there helping my twins and Barricade. If I keep running away, they're just going to keep coming after me."

"Sam, if you go out there in your current state, you're going to let them succeed." Prowl reasoned.

"I know, but-"

"Sam." She paused at Ratchets serious tone. "Please let us help you this time." Sam looked into Ratchets deep blue optics, searching for the meaning behind his words. She found it.

"Okay."

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded! I've been battling school, writer's block, and family health problems. I may be a bit sporadic with the uploads, but we are nearing the end! Thanks for hanging in there! **


End file.
